Le désespoir est le seul péché impardonnable
by Stella82
Summary: Désespérée, je me suis lâchement enfuie cette nuit-là... Aujourd'hui, révoltée et déterminée, je reviens à Forks...là où tout finira...
1. intro

_**Le désespoir est le seul péché impardonnable**_

Je referme la porte du garage après avoir éteint la lumière, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Après une douche rapide, je vérifie une fois de plus, par pure habitude rassurante, l'ensemble pendu sur le devant de l'armoire, alors que le téléphone se met à sonner. Je décroche et écoute le message délivré par mon interlocuteur sans dire un mot. Puis la communication coupe nette. Je sèche rapidement ma longue chevelure brune, m'allonge sur l'édredon et ferme les yeux en écoutant _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy.

Je suis Isabella Swan. J'ai 18 ans… et m'apprête à revenir à Forks…Là où tout finira…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les utiliser dans d'autres circonstances.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je tente ma seconde fic'. Les vampires sont vampires, les loups sont loups, Forks est toujours aussi humide. L'âge du lycée est passé et notre Bella ne connait pas la famille Cullen.<strong>_

_**J'ai déjà écrit une grande partie de l'histoire mais je n'hésiterai pas à la retravailler en suivant vos conseils et vos suggestions.**_

_**J'attends vos impressions, alors, n'hésitez pas !**_

_**Petite note**__**: les passages en italiques sont pensés.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Je stoppai mon engin devant une vieille maison en bois, d'un blanc passé par les outrages du soleil, plutôt rare, et de la pluie, quasi incessante dans cette région des États-Unis. Une bouffée de nostalgie manqua de me faire verser des larmes mais je me ressaisis rapidement et baissai la visière teintée de mon casque. Je roulai à vive allure jusqu'à cette plage de la Push, enclavée dans la réserve Quileute de l'État de Washington. Lieu de mon enfance qui me paraissait aujourd'hui si loin. Encore une fois, mon menton trembla mais je retins mes larmes. _Je ne pleurerai plus._ J'ai déjà trop pleuré.

Le déracinement voulu par Renée qui m'emmena à Jacksonville, si loin de Forks. Sa mort classée comme « barbare » par le journal du coin, sur les quais de déchargement des cargos, le long des entrepôts de la zone de Tallyrand. Mon retour à Forks pour quelques courtes semaines chez Charlie, chef de la police de cette bourgade plutôt calme, puis notre déménagement pour Seattle où mon père avait reçu une promotion inespérée. Enfin, ma découverte de son cadavre, abandonné dans la cuisine de notre petite maison de Forks. Et ma fuite vers Los Angeles le soir de son enterrement. Seule à 17 ans. Orpheline. Et révoltée.

Je repris ma route pour me garer finalement devant la bibliothèque de Forks, où je venais de trouver un emploi à mi-temps. Mon histoire m'avait précédée : la pauvre petite orpheline Swan rentrait au pays…Cela me valut quantité de regards peinés et contrits de la part des employés de la bibliothèque.

Je n'avais croisé ces regards que lors de l'enterrement, au petit cimetière de la ville. Ce jour-là, comme pour accentuer mon malheur, le soleil, pourtant si rare, avait décidé d'inonder la ville et je ne pus cacher aux habitants de Forks les torrents de larmes qui filaient sans contrôle de mes yeux chocolats. _Le seul trait que je partageais avec mon père_. Ce soir-là, après avoir reçu les condoléances de toute la ville, debout devant le portillon du cimetière, je fermai la maison à double tours, posai mon sac de sport sur le siège passager de ma vieille camionnette Chevrolet et pris la route au hasard.

Presque deux années s'étaient écoulées mais ma soif de vengeance ne s'était pas apaisée. Grâce à elle, j'avais vécu, ou plutôt survécu. Grâce à elle, j'avais appris que la vie n'est qu'une lutte sans merci. Grâce à elle, j'avais appris à me battre et à enfouir loin tout sentiment. Grâce à elle, mon cœur battait en apparence, mais il était profondément mort…

Je pris mes marques rapidement au sein de la modeste bibliothèque municipale. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis mon départ, hormis quelques nouveautés dans la rubrique des romans. Elle était très peu fréquentée en journée, reprenant un peu vie après la fin des cours de l'unique lycée de la ville. J'aidai la responsable à fermer la porte principale, la saluai, enfournai mon engin et filai vers la réserve.

Je reconnus aussitôt la vieille cabane des Black dans mes phares. Contact coupé, j'ôtai mon casque, savourant quelques instants le silence réconfortant de cette forêt de mon enfance, respirant à pleins poumons ces odeurs boisées, renforcées par l'humidité de cette journée d'octobre. La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette masculine apparut. _Jacob_. Il avait changé depuis notre dernière rencontre... Depuis l'enterrement de Charlie... Je descendis de ma moto, le casque sur le bras et m'approchai du perron qu'une vieille lanterne peinait à éclairer correctement. Instinctivement, Jacob me serra fortement dans ses bras, comme lorsque nous étions enfants et qu'il me protégeait des autres garçons de la ville. J'humai son odeur, toujours la même. La chaleur qui irradiait de son corps m'enivra et je me perdis quelques secondes dans cette sensation de réconfort que j'avais oubliée.

-Mais Jacob! Qu'as-tu fait de tes cheveux? demandai-je, dévisageant mon ami.

-Ravi de te revoir également Bella. répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Pardon Jacob, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Bonsoir Jacob Black ! dis-je alors en souriant.

-Salut Isabella Swan. Tu en as mis du temps à trouver ton chemin.

Je ne répondis rien, gérant la douleur qui avait enserré mon cœur au moment où mon ami m'avait appelée par mon nom. Swan... Certes, c'était bien mon nom. Mais pour moi, il était surtout celui de mon père...

-Bonsoir Bella. dit une voix calme dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour y découvrir Billy Black dans son fauteuil, meilleur ami de mon père, et accessoirement le père de mon seul ami.

-Bonsoir Billy. répondis-je, tout simplement.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois revenue parmi nous. continua-t-il.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais...c'était difficile...tentai-je d'expliquer.

Le vieil indien prit ma main et la serra doucement

-Je sais. Le principal est que tu sois rentrée.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour venir nous voir. reprit Jacob.

-Désolée Jacob...murmurai-je. Mais comment savez-vous que...questionnai-je, curieuse de savoir comment les Quileutes pouvaient être au courant de mon retour.

-Forks est une petite ville, Bella. Et le retour de la fille du shérif ne...

Jacob ne termina pas sa phrase, un éclair de désarroi traversant ses yeux.

-Charlie sera toujours notre shérif, Bella. reprit posément Billy, tenant toujours ma main.

-Et moi, toujours la fille du shérif. conclus-je en leur souriant.

Au moins, ici, j'avais toujours une identité. C'en était fini de cet anonymat si lourd à supporter. Certes, tout Forks me verrait à travers le souvenir de mon père mais au moins, j'existerais...pour un temps, du moins...

-Alors, qui a lâché le morceau? repris-je

-Madame Banner n'a pas cessé de parler de ton retour dès que ta candidature est arrivée à la bibliothèque. Et l'info est passée au resto donc...expliqua Jacob.

-Ok, ok, je vois. capitulai-je, me remémorant à quelle vitesse les informations bonnes comme mauvaises filaient dans cette petite ville.

-Hé bien, Bella, assieds-toi, ne reste pas dans l'entrée. m'invita Billy.

Je m'exécutai joyeusement, Jacob s'installant à mes côtés.

-Billy, je ne sais pas vraiment comment parler de çà mais...commençai-je.

-Bella, la maison de Charlie est la tienne. En apprenant ton retour, je t'ai pris rendez-vous pour mercredi avec le notaire qui s'occupe de la succession. En attendant, tu dormiras ici. Pas question que tu dormes à Port-Angelès alors que nous sommes là. Un peu de présence féminine fera du bien à cette vieille bicoque. décréta Billy en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Jacob mit la table et nous dinâmes tous les trois. Comme avant. Ou presque. _Avant, nous étions quatre..._

La journée de mardi se déroula sans encombre. Je croisais quelques connaissances à la bibliothèque, plus poussées par leur curiosité à revoir la petite Swan plutôt qu'à emprunter le dernier polar à la mode. Avant de rentrer chez Billy, je fis un détour pour m'arrêter quelques instants devant notre maison. Au moment où je me garai devant l'allée du garage, je me sentis observée. J'enclenchai rapidement la première, débrayée, prête à faire rugir les chevaux en cas de besoin. Je scrutai la forêt qui bordait le petit terrain mais rien.

-_Ne sois pas parano, Bella. Ils ne peuvent pas encore être à tes trousses._

J'adressai un dernier regard à la façade et fis demi-tour pour rejoindre la réserve. Billy m'attendait sous le porche défraichi, son indévissable stetson vissé sur le crâne, laissant dépasser la longue chevelure jais. J'ôtai mon casque et secouai doucement la tête afin que mes longues boucles brunes reprennent leur place.

-Bonsoir Billy. dis-je en souriant au vieil indien.

-Bonsoir Bella. Bonne journée? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la maisonnette.

-Oui. J'ai revu quelques connaissances. La curiosité sans doute. Mais, ce n'est pas grave. commentai-je.

-Tu connais la bourgade, Bella, et...

-Ce n'est pas grave Billy. Et puis, malgré tout, çà m'a fait plaisir de revoir quelques têtes connues. Veux-tu que je m'occupe du diner? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

-J'en serais ravi, Bella. Jacob devrait rentrer avec les autres d'ici deux heures.

-Des soucis avec la meute ?

-Depuis la mor...l'accident de Charlie. se reprit Billy. Trois jeunes se sont transformés et il n'est pas rare pour les garçons de flairer une piste près de la ville. Nous surveillons Forks, Bella, ne t'en fais pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jake et d'autres membres de la meute. Sam et Paul n'avaient pas changé. Et Sam prenait son rôle de chef de la meute très à cœur. Après les embrassades, nous nous installâmes autour de la petite table pour dîner dans la bonne humeur. Après quelques anecdotes, la conversation prit un tour plus sérieux.

-Bella, tu sais, si tu veux rester ici, avec nous, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient...

-Je sais Billy. Mais, je dois rentrer chez moi. ça ne sera pas facile mais...c'est ma maison...le coupai-je d'une voix quasi éteinte.

-Tu as raison… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose avant ton rendez-vous de demain, Bella. Mais je ne sais par où commencer….

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, soupira et reprit :

-Le soir où tu es partie, après l'enterrement...

-Billy...le coupai-je.

-après l'enterrement, nous étions dévastés. Alors, nous avons tenu un grand conseil sur la plage de la Push...continua-t-il de plus belle.

-Tu sais, là où nous allions faire les feux de camp l'été. ajouta Jacob, un air grave traversant également son visage, en me prenant la main.

-Oui, Jake, je me souviens. acquiesçai-je. Pourquoi ce conseil?

-La meute avait failli Bella...continua le vieil homme.

-Billy, je t'interdis de dire cela. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir. le coupai-je sèchement.

-Mais Bella, intervint Sam, seul membre de la meute à prendre la parole hormis Jake qui nous recevait chez lui, Charlie a été...tué...par un sang froid!

-Je le sais Sam. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, souviens-toi. J'ai tout de suite compris en...le voyant...répliquai-je, avec un calme de façade.

J'excellais depuis quelques temps maintenant à tenir ce masque de froideur. Mais au fond de moi, les émotions bouillaient et se télescopaient comme jamais. _Non, Sam, je n'avais pas oublié…je n'oublierai jamais…_

-Nous avons donc tenu cette réunion; reprit Billy, mais, il n'y avait pas que des loups sur la plage de la Push...

Je le fixai, ne comprenant pas où la discussion allait nous mener.

-Bella, te souviens-tu de nos légendes? Des feux de camp que nous tenions l'été? reprit Jake en serrant un peu plus fort mes doigts.

J'acquiesçai, toujours silencieuse, tentant de comprendre où la meute voulait en venir.

-Ton père et toi êtes les seuls blancs à les connaître. Nous t'avons parlé du pacte que les anciens avaient établi. ajouta Billy.

-Les loups avaient pris un accord avec des vampires qui ne s'attaquaient pas aux humains. me rappelai-je.

-Oui. Et ce pacte tient toujours. Ce clan de vampires revient de temps à autre et respecte toujours la frontière. Et de notre côté, nous les laissons tranquilles. compléta Sam.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous revenez sur cette histoire. annonçai-je, de plus en plus perdue.

-Bella, te souviens-tu du docteur Cullen? demanda Billy.

-Oui, pap...Charlie était ami avec lui avant que je ne le rejoigne pour Seattle mais je ne l'ai croisé que le soir où...

Je n'ajoutai rien de plus, le film des souvenirs de cette soirée repassait en boucle dans ma tête dès que je fermais les yeux, m'empêchant de dormir. Et lorsque je réussissais à trouver le sommeil, le cauchemar ressurgissait au bout d'une ou deux heures seulement. J'étais devenue, malgré moi, une parfaite insomniaque. Je me rappelais vaguement de ce docteur Cullen, un homme grand, blond, des yeux dorés, une couleur plutôt rare, une voix harmonieuse, des mains glacées. Il s'était un peu occupé de moi pendant que les adjoints et les ambulanciers s'affairaient dans notre petite maison...A ces derniers souvenirs, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Un vampire! Ce n'est pas ...

-Non, Bella. C'est un « végétarien » comme il aime le dire. me rassura Jacob en caressant doucement le dos de ma main.

-Carlisle Cullen est le chef du clan avec qui nous avons conclu ce pacte il y a plusieurs décennies maintenant. Charlie était au courant pour nous tous et nous appréciait tous malgré nos « statuts ». Alors, le soir où tu as disparu, nous l'avons convié à notre rassemblement. Nous devions revoir les clauses du traité pour éviter tout nouvel accident. Avec notre accord, le docteur et sa femme se sont occupés de tout après ton départ: la maison, les papiers,...Ils aimaient beaucoup ton père. Ce sont eux qui se sont occupés de la maison. J'ai prévenu les Cullen de ton retour et ils t'attendront demain soir chez toi. conclut Billy en observant mes réactions.

Je me tus quelques minutes pour réfléchir, regardant Jake puis Billy. Le vieil indien semblait nerveux et son visage reflétait maintenant tout le poids des années de responsabilité. Billy semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans en quelques minutes.

-C'est vrai que je suis partie comme çà, sans prévenir. Et j'ai tout laissé en plan. Tu as fait au mieux Billy, j'en suis sûre. Je ne manquerai pas de les remercier demain. Mais ne me demande pas de vivre avec eux. repris-je doucement en regardant Billy.

-Tu écouteras ton instinct, Bella. Comme tu l'as toujours fait. conclut le Quileute.

Je me levai pour l'embrasser sur la joue, me plaçai à ses côtés et posai la main sur son épaule.

-Bien. dis-je en m'éclaircissant un peu la voix, effaçant les ultimes traces des émotions qui m'avaient traversée pendant ce dernier quart d'heure. Vous savez ce que je suis revenue faire, n'est-ce pas? Jacob vous a expliqués? J'ai besoin de vous. Et j'ai quelques points à mettre en place avec vous.

Les loups acquiescèrent, un masque grave sur leurs visages. Aucun n'osa me contredire. Ils savaient. Ils me connaissaient. Une part d'eux se réjouissait de ce que j'allais faire. Et je ne pouvais les en blâmer. Bien entendu, nous étions tous conscients qu'il y aurait des dommages collatéraux. Mais qu'importe…


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les utiliser dans d'autres circonstances.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Le rendez-vous à l'étude de Maître Jenkins dura plus d'une heure. En plus de la maison, j'appris que Charlie avait contracté plusieurs assurances en mon bénéfice. Il s'avérait maintenant que mon poste à mi-temps me suffirait amplement pour vivre. Tant mieux. Maintenant que le temps était compté, je ne pouvais perdre du temps à trouver un second emploi. Je pourrais occuper mon temps libre à peaufiner mon plan, sans éveiller les soupçons de la ville qui me verra travailler quasi quotidiennement. Je paraphai et signai chaque page de l'acte, serrai une dernière fois la main du vieux notaire et sortis de l'étude. Le soleil de la journée avait disparu, remplacé par la pluie et un vent glacial. _L'hiver s'annonçait plutôt rude cette année._ Je traversai le square qui longeait la bibliothèque en courant. J'avais laissé ma moto chez Billy, la conduite d'une moto en tailleur n'étant pas des plus appropriée _Maudite pluie !_ J'allais être trempée.

Lorsque je tournai au coin de ma rue, j'aperçus devant la maison de Charlie…_la mienne dorénavant…_une berline allemande aux vitres teintées, stationnant le long du trottoir. _Le couple Cullen_. Ils n'avaient pas voulu se garer dans l'allée, sans doute pour ne pas s'imposer. Je les en remerciai silencieusement tout en accélérant mes foulées. La portière s'ouvrit lorsque je posai le pied dans l'allée principale. Je m'immobilisai sous le porche, tentant ridiculement d'évacuer l'eau imprégnée dans le fin tissu de ma veste du plat de la main. _Mon tailleur était fichu_. Un bruissement me fit tourner la tête. Le docteur traversait l'allée, suivi à quelques pas d'une jeune femme. Même peau pâle, même yeux, même perfection. _Mme Cullen sans aucun doute_.

-Bonjour Isabella. Nous sommes…

-Docteur et Madame Cullen. Billy Black m'a prévenue. dis-je d'un ton plutôt froid, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, en leur serrant les mains qu'ils tendaient vers moi. Désolée pour le retard, maître Jenkins m'a retenue un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

_Encore une fois cette impression d'être épiée_. Je tournai vivement la tête vers la forêt toute proche, mais ne remarquai rien. De toute manière, l'épais rideau de pluie m'empêchait de distinguer les troncs des premiers arbres.

-Nous venions d'arriver. Entrons au lieu de rester sous cette pluie. intervint le docteur en me souriant légèrement, tenant dans sa main un trousseau de clés. Enfin, si vous le permettez Isabella…

-Bien entendu docteur. Nous pourrions attraper froid. répondis-je alors qu'il tournait la poignée et poussait la porte d'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le petit vestibule. Une odeur familière s'en échappa. Je n'étais pas encore prête à cet assaut de souvenirs. _Je ne le serais jamais_. Je baissai rapidement la tête, les bras le long du corps, serrant les poings mais repris le contrôle. Lorsque je relevai la tête, le médecin attendait toujours, sa femme à ses côtés.

-Je vous en prie Isabella…dit-il en faisant un léger signe de la main pour m'inviter à entrer.

Je passai donc devant lui et ils m'emboitèrent le pas. _Ne jamais tourner le dos_…mais aujourd'hui, je ne craignais rien, aux dires de Billy. J'avais confiance en son jugement. Et en celui de mon père.

Mme Cullen ferma la porte derrière elle et nous nous retrouvâmes au beau milieu du salon. Les meubles avaient été recouverts de draps mais étaient restés à leurs places respectives, tout comme les cadres photos pendus aux murs. Mon regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur la photo posée sur le rebord de la cheminée. Mon père et moi, enfant, sur la plage de la Push.

-Nous avons fait remettre l'électricité et le gaz hier. Pour le courrier, j'ai prévenu le service des postes ce matin. Pour mieux gérer le courrier, nous le faisions suivre à notre domicile. Vous pouvez venir le chercher quand vous le souhaitez. expliqua Mme Cullen.

-Je vous en prie Madame Cullen, docteur, tutoyez-moi. demandai-je d'un ton que je voulus le plus neutre possible.

-Alors, appelle-nous Esmée et Carlisle, Isabella.

-Bella…je préfère Bella. Je vous promets d'essayer. répondis-je en tentant un sourire vers Esmée.

Mon regard croisa le sien, si brillant, si doux. _Cette femme ne me regardait pas avec pitié mais plutôt avec de la bienveillance_. Ce sentiment me déstabilisa quelque peu. Comment une femme que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'avais jamais rencontré jusque là pouvait ressentir cela pour moi ? Je détournai le regard pour tomber sur l'entrée de la petite cuisine. _Là où j'avais retrouvé mon père_. Mue par je ne sais quel instinct, je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et m'arrêtai dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mes yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur le carrelage. Là où il était quand je suis rentrée ce soir-là.

-Nous avons tout nettoyé, Bella. me dit doucement Esmée en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je sursautai. Je ne les avais pas entendus arriver dans mon dos. _Encore une erreur Bella ! Tu te relâches !_ Je me dégageai vivement de l'étreinte et fis un pas dans la cuisine sans mot. Prise d'un étourdissement, je voulus m'adosser au chambranle. La main ferme de Carlisle empoigna mon bras pour me rattraper. Mais encore une fois, je me dégageai rapidement de ce contact.

-Tu devrais te sécher Bella, tu vas être…dit-il.

-Je ne suis pas souffrante, docteur. Je vais bien. Tout va bien. répondis-je sur la défensive.

Je levai les yeux vers lui pour soutenir son regard. Encore une fois, comme pour Esmée, je n'y vis que compassion. _Ma réaction avait été trop brutale_. _Charlie m'en aurait voulu._

-Ne vous en faites pas doc…Carlisle…dis-je plus doucement.

-Je t'en prie, tu peux nous tutoyer toi aussi. ajouta-t-il.

-J'ai tout abandonné sans prévenir, vous vous êtes occupés de tout. Je vous suis redevable. Et surtout, Charlie vous faisait confiance. Alors même si ce sera difficile pour moi, ce sera la moindre des choses. J'essaierai. C'est promis...Carlisle.

-Bien. Si tu n'as besoin de rien, nous allons te laisser, Bella. ajouta ce dernier.

J'acquiesçai puis me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée pour les accompagner sur le perron. Carlisle me serra la main et se dirigea vers la berline.

-Bella, tu n'as encore rien dans cette maison. Si tu veux venir dormir chez nous...osa Esmée, tendrement en s'arrêtant devant moi.

-Je dors chez les Black, à la réserve. J'emménagerai ce weekend. la coupai-je.

Bien que leur compagnie, à ma grande surprise, ne m'était pas du tout désagréable, ils restaient tout de même des vampires pour moi. Et je n'étais pas encore prête à les laisser entrer dans ma vie...du moins, pour le moment...

_Charlie leur faisait confiance. Il connaissait leur secret. Ils étaient les ennemis éternels des Quileutes et la meute leur faisait également confiance._

Mes yeux croisèrent le regard d'Esmée qui semblait un peu chagrinée de ma réponse. Et malgré mon laïus silencieux, je craquai en lui adressant un sourire:

-Excusez-moi mais la situation n'est...Merci pour la proposition. Merci pour tout...Esmée.

La jeune femme me sourit tendrement, leva la main vers ma joue. Comprenant son geste, je baissai rapidement la tête et elle retint sa main avant de la remettre sur la lanière de son sac.

-Si tu veux passer, n'hésite pas. Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de rencontrer nos enfants. ajouta-t-elle.

-Je suis une solitaire, Esmée. répliquai-je pour qu'elle n'espère rien.

Je regardai la berline s'éloigner avant de me diriger à la lisière de la forêt. La nuit n'était pas encore totalement tombée et je voulais être sure de ce que j'avais ressenti. Je fis quelques mètres dans le petit sentier qui démarrait tout près de la maison et me dirigeai vers les arbres incriminés. Rien. Pas une branche cassée. _Pourtant, jusque là, mon instinct ne m'avait jamais menti_. Grommelant dans mes dents, je rebroussai chemin tout en appelant Jake. Sa voiture apparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans l'allée du garage.

Cette nuit-là, alors que j'évacuai ma colère sur le sac de frappe pendu dans le garage de Jacob, je repensai au couple Cullen. Comment avais-je pu aussi vite baisser mon bouclier ? Je leur avais confié naturellement des sentiments que je m'évertuais à cacher à tous. _Pourquoi ?_

J'occupai ma soirée de vendredi à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble et le samedi, aidée de Jake et de la meute, j'emménageais dans ma maison. Retour à l'enfance. Retour au passé. Mais bientôt, tout sera terminé.

Ma première nuit, je la passai dans l'obscurité, assise dans le vieux rocking chair qui trônait dans ma chambre depuis ma naissance, Debussy en sourdine, regardant par la fenêtre en direction de la forêt. En me quittant plus tôt dans la journée, Jacob et Sam avaient promis de passer faire un petit tour tout près de la maison. Je décelai leur présence aux environs de trois heures du matin. J'ouvris rapidement la fenêtre de ma chambre, leur fis un signe de la main avant qu'ils ne repartent vers la réserve. Je repris alors ma position, couvant des yeux quelques secondes mon holster en cuir noir déposé sur le bord de mon lit, tout près de moi. Je n'attendais personne mais je ne pouvais plus m'en séparer depuis ma vie à L.A. Une chose était certaine: mon flingue ne me servirait à rien face à eux. Mais il n'était pas là pour eux...il était là pour moi...

(EPOV)

Alice, Jasper et moi rentrâmes de notre chasse. La villa était plongée dans l'obscurité, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'un humain qui se perdrait par ici. Mais nous savions que les autres membres de notre famille nous attendaient. A notre entrée dans la cuisine, le reste de la famille se rassembla dans le salon.

-Les loups sont passés la voir vers 3h. Elle les a salués puis ils sont repartis. leur indiquai-je.

-L'as-tu entendue? me questionna Carlisle.

-Non. Je n'entends rien. Je ne l'entends pas. C'est très déroutant. l'informai-je.

-Alice? continua mon père.

-Je la distingue dans mes visions mais dès qu'elle s'approche de la meute, je perds tout contact. expliqua ma sœur.

-Jasper? poursuivit Carlisle, ne sachant que penser de cette humaine.

-Je perçois ses émotions mais elles ne concordent pas avec ce qu'elle laisse voir. analysa Jasper.

Esmée sourit à cette remarque. Elle avait pensé à cela après avoir croisé Isabella Swan mercredi. Depuis mercredi, nous avions beaucoup discuté du retour de la fille du chef Swan. Cette nuit-là, nous rentrions à peine d'une escapade en Alaska lorsque le téléphone de mon père sonna, nous apprenant le décès du shérif. Nous avions tenté de retrouver le vampire qui l'avait tué mais nous n'avions pas pu le pister bien loin puisqu'il avait traversé la réserve Quileute que le traité nous interdisait de franchir. Ce vampire nous avait échappé, aussi bien aux loups qu'aux vampires. Notre seul élément était une odeur, celle que Carlisle avait détectée alors qu'il avait été appelé en urgence au domicile des Swan pour déclarer le décès de Charlie. Il y avait rencontré Bella, pensant tomber sur une jeune adolescente totalement déboussolée par la scène, mais il trouva une Bella des plus calmes, assise sur le carrelage de la cuisine, refusant de lâcher la main de son père, froid depuis un moment, alors que les collègues de son père s'affairaient autour d'elle. Seul Carlisle avait pu la faire bouger de la petite pièce. Nous l'avions tous observée lors des obsèques auxquelles seuls nos parents avaient pris part puisque, officiellement, nous étions partis à l'université en Alaska. Nous observions la cérémonie depuis une clairière, à plusieurs centaines de mètres du cimetière, situé un peu en contrebas. Elle semblait calme mais Jasper avait sondé ses émotions et avait été décontenancé par le feu qui ondulait en elle. Il s'étonnait de sa capacité à dissimuler aussi bien ses émotions. Et de mon côté, je ne l'entendais pas. Je n'entendais pas ses pensées. Mais je ne m'en étais pas inquiété, la pensant ailleurs. Physiquement, elle jouait son rôle mais à travers son regard, nous avions remarqué qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là. A l'arrivée de la meute aux abords du cimetière municipal, Alice avait perdu toute capacité à voir son futur. Après l'enterrement, la jeune orpheline salua une à une toutes les personnes, serra la main de nos parents et rentra chez elle, accompagnée des Black. Lorsque nous perçûmes la présence de loups non loin de la villa le lendemain matin, nous fûmes surpris de voir s'avancer vers notre porte le vieux Billy Black, flanqués de Sam et Jacob, en loups. Carlisle s'avança vers eux, nous intimant de rester sous le porche. Le soir même, notre père prit part à l'une de leurs réunions, sur la plage de la Push, dans la réserve Quileute. A son retour, il nous informa de la situation: Bella était partie sans prévenir, laissant un simple mot griffonné sur la table de la cuisine, un seul mot: « Pardon », ainsi que les clés sur la porte d'entrée de la petite maison blanche du chef Swan. Carlisle proposa aux Quileutes notre aide et depuis, nous avions redéfini le traité et les rôles de chacun. Avant de clore la réunion, Billy prit une dernière fois la parole pour demander à notre père de s'occuper de la maison et des papiers des Swan dans l'espoir d'un prochain retour d'Isabella… Cela allait bientôt faire deux ans.

-Je ne sais pas si elle est au courant de notre situation. Charlie ne lui avait peut-être rien dit. commença Esmée.

-Elle est au courant pour les loups. Elle les a salués alors qu'ils étaient sous leur forme animale. répondit Jasper.

-Elle a beaucoup changé. commenta Carlisle. Elle a l'air dure et indépendante.

-Et elle est surtout sur ses gardes. le coupai-je. Depuis son retour, nous surveillons discrètement la maison et elle a plusieurs fois tourné la tête dans notre direction alors que nous la regardions.

-Oui, on dirait qu'elle nous sent. C'est déroutant pour un humain. ajouta Emmett.

-Nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer Edward. Nous allons alléger la surveillance, j'ai discuté avec Billy Black et il s'avère que la meute a sa confiance. Ils vont la surveiller. indiqua Carlisle. Avez-vous remarqué autre chose ?

-Elle a un look épouvantable. Je vais devoir l'emmener…

-Alice ! la coupa Esmée. Laisse-la. Laisse-lui le temps. Je suis sure qu'elle viendra d'elle-même.

Ma sœur fit une moue mais hocha la tête. Elle allait rejoindre Rosalie lorsqu'elle fut prise d'une vision que je m'empressai d'observer. Celle-ci terminée, je croisai le regard de ma sœur, inquiète.

-Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Carlisle, impatient.

-Bella, acculée contre la tombe de Charlie, face à un vampire, tenant un pistolet…récita ma sœur.

Mon père et Emmett esquissaient déjà un mouvement vers la porte d'entrée mais Alice les arrêta tout de suite.

-Ce n'est pas immédiat Carlisle. A voir l'environnement, ce sera pour cet été. expliqua-t-elle.

-_Cela nous laisse huit mois pour comprendre et la ramener chez nous_. pensa notre père alors qu'Emmett et lui reprenaient leurs places dans les canapés.

(BPOV)

Trois semaines depuis mon retour. La maison me semblait toujours aussi triste. Alors, je passais mes soirées dans le garage, à bichonner ma moto ou encore à m'entraîner un peu dans le jardin derrière la maison avant de reprendre ma place dans le rocking chair, observant la forêt. Il m'arrivait de dormir quelques heures mais mes réveils étaient des plus éprouvants. Hurlant, terrorisée, je serrais de toutes mes forces la crosse de mon pistolet, glissé sous mon oreiller, jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux jointures des doigts. Seuls un sac de frappe que j'avais suspendu à un énorme chêne, non loin du chemin longeant la maison, ou une longue douche brulante réussissaient à me calmer alors.

J'avais de nouveau rencontré Carlisle et Esmée lors du discours du maire à l'occasion du Colombus Day. Nous avions discuté un moment de mon retour à Forks, de mon travail à la bibliothèque, de l'hôpital et des gens de la région. Une discussion des plus générales, comme toute relation cordiale de voisinage. Ils m'avaient parlé un peu de leurs enfants, de leurs études universitaires en Alaska…Je ne montrais qu'un vague intérêt des plus courtois, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la vérité. Mais les Cullen ne savaient pas que je savais. J'avais encore cet avantage sur eux. _Si cela tournait mal…_Étonnamment, je me surpris à penser que je n'aimerais pas avoir à agir contre eux…_Toujours ces foutus sentiments_…

Esmée continuait ses invitations, que je refusais à chaque fois, ne souhaitant vraiment pas mettre les pieds dans un nid de vampires pour le moment. Mais, j'apprenais petit à petit à les connaître et mon estomac ne se serrait plus lorsque le couple m'approchait. Un sourire se dessinait même sur mes lèvres lorsque je reconnaissais le regard bienveillant d'Esmée. _Pourquoi mon cœur prenait-il le pas sur ma raison ?_

Le vent de novembre hurlait dans les arbres. Je refermai la porte du garage après avoir éteint la lumière, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Mon escapade de deux jours à Seattle m'avait vidée mais avait quelque peu allégé mon désespoir. Un rapide coup de fil à Jake pour m'assurer de sa présence à la réserve et je quittai la cuisine. _Plus que trois sorties..._

Après une douche rapide, je vérifiai une fois de plus, par pure habitude rassurante, l'ensemble bleu nuit pendu sur le devant de l'armoire, alors que le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je décrochai et écoutai le message délivré par mon interlocuteur sans dire un mot. Puis la communication coupa nette. Je séchai rapidement ma longue chevelure brune, m'allongeai sur l'édredon et fermai les yeux en écoutant _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy. Demain, c'était Thanksgiving. _Charlie avait toujours adoré cette fête_.

Je rouvris les yeux et attrapai le bristol blanc, posé sur ma table de nuit.

_**xx**_

_**« Le maire de Forks vous invite à la traditionnelle soirée de Thanksgiving, organisée dans la salle de réception de la mairie à 18h00. **_

_**A cette occasion, un hommage sera rendu à Charlie Swan, notre regretté shérif. »**_

_**xx**_

J'allais jouer les petites filles modèles et me rendre à cette soirée où toute la ville serait présente. Puis j'enfourcherai mon bolide pour rejoindre Port Ludlow. J'avais à faire…et cette perspective me fit sourire.

Je remarquai en arrivant la berline des Cullen et la golf de Jacob un peu plus loin sur le parking. _Ainsi, tout ce petit monde jouerait la parfaite comédie humaine ce soir! Soit !_…

Je laissai au vestiaire mon manteau et me dirigeai vers la salle de réception. Le maire vint à ma rencontre, accompagné du nouveau shérif, l'ancien adjoint de mon père. Ils me saluèrent tous les deux, débordant un peu trop de sentiments affligés qui m'énervaient au plus haut point, et le maire me prit le bras pour m'emmener près de l'estrade où trônait un micro, installé pour l'occasion. Nous passâmes devant la famille Cullen, au grand complet pour l'occasion et je saluai d'un signe de tête Carlisle et son épouse, qui me rendirent mon salut. Après le discours du maire, durant lequel des centaines d'yeux larmoyants se portèrent sur moi, les conversations s'animèrent. J'allais rejoindre Billy et Jacob lorsque Carlisle m'intercepta pour engager la conversation.

-Bonsoir Bella. Comment vas-tu ? entama-t-il

-Bien, merci docteur…pardon …Carlisle. répondis-je. Bonsoir Esmée.

-Bella, voici nos enfants : Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, et Edward. indiqua le médecin alors que nous nous étions tournés vers eux.

Chacun me salua d'un simple signe de la tête. Tous avaient ces yeux dorés et cette perfection inhérente à leur condition.

-Le discours du maire était vraiment émouvant et…commença le médecin.

-Non, Carlisle. Pas vous. J'en ai déjà assez entendu comme çà pour ce soir. Ils ne savent pas…ils ne savent rien. le coupai-je froidement.

-Tous ont souffert de la disparition de ton père. tenta Esmée en posant sa main sur mon bras mais je feintai une légère toux pour m'en dégager.

Je les détaillais discrètement tout en poursuivant poliment la conversation avec Esmée lorsque mon téléphone vibra. Je portai la main à ma veste tout en m'excusant auprès du groupe et sortis de la salle pour répondre. Comme à notre habitude, mon interlocuteur n'attendit aucune réponse de ma part et raccrocha une fois le message délivré. Je rentrai de nouveau dans la salle et cherchai les Black du regard. J'accrochai celui de Jake, qui, manifestement, avait remarqué mon absence, et lui murmura « Port Ludlow cette nuit. Rendez-vous comme prévu ». Ces quelques mots inaudibles dessinés sur mes lèvres suffirent à lui faire comprendre et il quitta la salle, accompagné de Sam, après être passé tout près de moi pour poser la main sur mon épaule. _Nous étions prêts_. Je pris place aux côtés de Billy, la mine inquiète après avoir intercepté mon échange avec Jacob.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Billy. Je les ramènerai entier. chuchotai-je tout bas, un léger sourire sur les lèvres pour le rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas pour eux que je m'inquiète Bella. Si…commença le vieil indien.

-Billy, on en a déjà discuté. Mes plans ne changeront pas. le coupai-je. Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu sais où est ma place.

-Aussi têtue que ton père. répondit-il en posant sa main chaude sur ma joue. Fais attention à toi. Je ne veux pas avoir à lancer la meute derrière toi.

Je comprenais le sens de sa phrase. Mais Billy ne savait pas que j'étais prête à faire ce qu'il fallait si ma promenade de cette nuit dégénérait. Inconsciemment, je portai ma main droite sous ma veste, cherchant le contact du holster mais je l'avais laissé chez moi, ne pouvant me promener armée au nez de la police locale.

Une heure plus tard, avec pour seule lumière la lune, je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la maison, enfilai mon blouson de cuir noir, et ouvris la porte du garage. _Une impression_. Instinctivement, je portai la main à ma poche droite mais arrêtai mon mouvement en reconnaissant le groupe qui attendait debout dans l'allée du garage.

-Que faites-vous là, à cette heure ? demandai-je, d'un ton cassant.

-Et toi, que comptes-tu faire à cette heure ? répondit sur le même ton celui qui se prénommait Edward.

-Edward, s'il te plaît. le reprit le médecin.

-Je fais ce que je veux de mon temps. Et on ne se connaît pas, Cullen. attaquai-je.

Je fis demi-tour, et ressortis quelques secondes plus tard en poussant ma moto.

-Toujours là ? continuai-je, attrapant mon casque.

-Bella, si tu as un problème, tu sais que…reprit Carlisle, d'une voix posée.

-Merci Carlisle, mais je me suis débrouillée ces deux dernières années. J'ai juste un petit compte à régler. lui répondis-je en me calmant un peu.

Emmett se planta devant ma moto alors que j'enfilai mon casque.

-Pousse-toi ! Je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal. Je suis déjà suffisamment redevable envers tes parents pour les obsèques. claquai-je.

Billy m'avait avoué que les vampires avaient réglé tous les frais des obsèques, palliant à mon absence. J'avais donc une dette envers eux. J'étais allée trouver Carlisle lors d'une de ses gardes à l'hôpital, pour lui rembourser les frais engagés mais il avait refusé de prendre mon chèque. Ce qui me mettait en colère. Colère contre lui. Colère contre eux. Colère contre les Black. Mais surtout, j'étais en colère contre moi. Honteuse de n'avoir pas pensé à régler moi-même la dernière demeure de mon pauvre père...

-Bella, viens chez nous, nous discuterons de tout cela. offrit Esmée.

Je savais qu'elle tentait une diversion pour que je ne parte pas. _Elle s'inquiétait pour moi alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas_. Son visage portait quelques traits d'anxiété et l'expression dans son regard me rappelait celui de ma mère… Devant ces souvenirs, je capitulai. Après tout, ils me permettront d'avoir une vie officiellement « normale » qui n'éveillerait aucun soupçon de la part du voisinage. Et Dieu sait si j'avais besoin d'anonymat!

-Bien. Quand ? demandai-je.

-A ton retour. répondit Esmée.

_S'ils savaient à quelle heure j'allais rentrer.._.mais les vampires ne dormaient pas. Je connaissais leur secret mais eux ne connaissaient pas les miens.

-A n'importe quelle heure, tu ne nous dérangeras pas. ajouta-t-elle, me coupant toute retraite.

J'abdiquai en grognant, enfonçai le casque sur ma tête et démarrai le moteur. Les vibrations des cylindres se répercutant sur la carcasse massaient mon corps. Je levai les yeux sur Emmett qui fit un pas de côté pour me dégager le passage. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, baissai ma visière et filai vers l'autoroute.

(EPOV)

Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, toute la communauté de Forks, rassemblée dans cette salle de réception, qui n'avait de pompeux que le nom, pensait à la même personne : Isabella Swan, « la pauvre fille Swan » comme la désignaient les langues de vipères du comté.

Debout près de ma famille, je tentai désespérément de fermer mon esprit à toutes ces émotions dégoulinantes de pseudo-affliction en surface mais surtout de profond mépris. Le pauvre Jasper luttait, tout comme moi, et nous échangions des regards de compassion depuis quelques secondes. Nos parents avaient tenus à ce que nous soyons tous présents, histoire de paraître un tant soit peu intégrés à la communauté. Alice ayant vu en cette « soirée » l'occasion de sortir quelques unes des tenues haute-couture qui débordaient de nos dressings, nous avions finalement capitulé et acceptés de nous comporter en « parfaits petits citoyens du comté ». En réalité, nous craignions bien plus les colères hystériques de notre petite sœur que les grizzlis enragés qui courraient dans le massif d'Olympic.

Un murmure agita la salle durant une fraction de seconde. Isabella Swan venait d'entrer. Tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce, j'aperçus sa frêle silhouette, engoncée dans un ensemble bleu nuit, manifestement trop classique pour elle à en juger par les hurlements mentaux d'Alice, qui relevait délicatement sa peau claire. Son visage fin était encadré d'une magnifique chevelure brune, tombant en cascades élégantes dans son dos. Encadrée par le maire et le shérif, elle affichait un sourire de façade, à en juger par les analyses de Jasper à son sujet. Mais je n'avais pas eu besoin de mon frère pour le comprendre. Elle avait beau arborer un sourire, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat étaient éteints.

Lorsque le trio passa près de nous, elle leva la tête vers mes parents, leur adressant un sourire timide mais sincère en les saluant d'une signe de tête auquel mes parents répondirent.

Après un discours interminable du maire durant lequel Jasper eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'enfuir, Bella, qui avait été placée en première ligne face au pupitre, en plein centre de l'attention, se détourna du groupe d'élus et marcha, déterminée, dans notre direction.

-_Si elle pouvait s'entendre avec les enfants, cela serait peut-être plus facile_. pensait Esmée en regardant tendrement Bella qui saluait poliment mais froidement certains « curieux ».

-Bonsoir Bella. Comment vas-tu ? dit mon père, tentant d'entamer la conversation.

-Bien, merci docteur…pardon …Carlisle. Bonsoir Esmée. répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-Bella, voici nos enfants : Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, et Edward. poursuivit-il en la faisant subtilement pivoter vers nous, de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouve dos aux Quileutes.

-_Essayons de la retenir un peu avant qu'elle n'aperçoive les loups_. m'expliqua Carlisle.

-_Edward, je compte sur vous pour lui faire bonne impression_. ordonna gentiment Esmée en me regardant rapidement. médecin alors que nous nous étions tournés vers eux.

Nous répondîmes au salut de la jeune fille, arborant des expressions neutres pour ne pas la faire fuir. Elle nous détaillait très discrètement, l'un après l'autre.

-Le discours du maire était vraiment émouvant et…commença le médecin.

-Non, Carlisle. Pas vous. J'en ai déjà assez entendu comme çà pour ce soir. Ils ne savent pas…ils ne savent rien. le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche et glaciale. _Comme Rosalie_.

-_Comment ose-t-elle répondre de cette manière!_ pensa immédiatement Rose, gardant toutefois un léger sourire figé sur les lèvres.

-_Ma Rose va la détester_. s'amusait Emmett. _En tous les cas, elle n'a pas encore perdu son sang froid alors qu'elle est entourée de sept vampires_.

-Tous ont souffert de la disparition de ton père. tenta Esmée en posant sa main sur le bras de Bella mais elle fut prise d'une légère toux qui l'obligea à bouger son bras. _Feinte subtile_.

-_Elle évite toujours notre contact mais moins violemment que jusque là_. nota Carlisle.

-_Elle ne m'a pas repoussée aussi vivement qu'à son habitude_. remarqua Esmée tout en continuant à discuter avec la jeune fille qui se prêtait volontiers au jeu.

Jasper surveillait les sentiments de Bella mais n'y décelait aucune crainte envers nous. Son portable vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste légère. Bella s'excusa et sortit rapidement de la salle.

-Il va vraiment falloir que je m'occupe de sa garde-robe! geignit Alice qui s'était déjà prise d'affection pour Bella.

-C'est une vulgaire humaine. siffla Rosalie, ce qui ne surprit aucun de nous.

-Les loups guettent son retour. notai-je pour Carlisle.

-Oui, et je sens de la tension mêlée à de l'impatience. ajouta Jasper.

-Arrêtons de les surveiller. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec eux. rappela Carlisle.

A cet instant, la jeune fille brune réapparut en haut des quatre marches de l'entrée. Elle porta immédiatement son regard vers eux. Ses lèvres bougèrent rapidement, sans émettre un son mais je perdis le contact visuel avec ses lèvres lorsque le notaire vint nous saluer rapidement et ne pus lire sur ses lèvres. Le chef de la meute et Jacob prirent aussitôt congé du vieux Billy et sortirent. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent Bella, ils posèrent rapidement leurs mains sur ses épaules avant de disparaître. Elle rejoignit alors Billy, dont Jasper ressentait la tension depuis le départ des deux jeunes hommes, se plaçant face à lui et nous tournant le dos.

Une heure plus tard, nous nous tenions face à la porte du garage de la vieille maison de Charlie alors que Bella, harnachée dans un blouson de moto en cuir noir, casque au bras, aboyait sur notre présence chez elle. _Son armure_. La seule pensée qu'elle puisse vouloir se battre sans accepter une aide de notre part me mit en colère.

-Que faites-vous là, à cette heure ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton cassant.

-Et toi, que comptes-tu faire à cette heure ? répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Edward, s'il te plaît. me reprit Carlisle.

-_Nous devons nous rapprocher d'elle, pas la monter contre nous_. gronda-t-il en me fixant.

-Je fais ce que je veux de mon temps. Et on ne se connaît pas, Cullen. attaqua-t-elle.

-_Elle marque un point la petite Swan_. _Et elle semble t'avoir dans le collimateur, frérot!_ pensa Emmett.

-Toujours là ? continua-t-elle en sortant sa moto du garage.

-_Sa moto...elle va se briser les os_. songea Esmée, son instinct maternel reprenant le dessus.

-Bella, si tu as un problème, tu sais que…reprit Carlisle, d'une voix posée.

-Merci Carlisle, mais je me suis débrouillée ces deux dernières années. J'ai juste un petit compte à régler. lui répondit-elle en calquant sa voix sur celle du médecin.

A la demande de Carlisle qui ne voulait pas que la conversation se termine ainsi, Emmett se planta devant la moto alors que Bella s'installait sur sa moto.

-Pousse-toi ! Je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal. Je suis déjà suffisamment redevable envers tes parents pour les obsèques. ordonna-t-elle froidement à mon frère qui ne semblait l'impressionner.

-_Elle n'a pas peur d'Emmett...une première_. nota Jasper.

-Bella, viens chez nous, nous discuterons de tout cela. offrit Esmée pour la calmer.

Bella hésita quelques secondes, serrant les poings sur le réservoir.

-Bien. Quand ? craqua-t-elle.

-A ton retour. répondit Esmée. A n'importe quelle heure, tu ne nous dérangeras pas. ajouta-t-elle avant que Bella ne réagisse.

-Honte, colère, excitation, désarroi, envie...énumérait mon frère rien que pour nos oreilles.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, les narines pincées par la colère, puis le moteur de la grosse cylindrée vrombit. Emmett s'écarta, elle baissa sa visière fumée et fila vers l'autoroute.

-Elle viendra. dit Alice.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent naturellement à S. Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Le moteur rugissait comme jamais. Je me laissai griser par la vitesse. J'avais la sensation de voler. J'avais quitté Jacob, Sam et Paul à l'entrée du parc d'Olympic il y a près d'une heure et depuis ce moment, l'aiguille du compteur n'était jamais redescendue sous les 160km/h. Seule sur la route. Seule dans la nuit. Quelques images fugaces de ma « soirée » me firent tourner encore plus fort l'accélérateur. L'adrénaline coulait encore dans mes veines. Mes phares éclairèrent le panneau « Bienvenue à Forks » et je ralentis instantanément l'allure. _Je n'avais pas besoin d'attirer l'attention sur moi_. Mon portable vibra dans la poche intérieure de ma veste de cuir. J'entendis la voix de Jacob dans l'oreillette.

-Nous sommes rentrés. Aucun bobo. Et toi? entendis-je dans mon casque.

-Je viens d'entrer dans Forks.

-Mission accomplie alors Bella?

-Mission accomplie Jake.

-Tu vas chez eux?

-Oui. Allez, va te coucher. Bonne nuit Jacob.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

La conversation se coupa là.

A la sortie de la ville, j'accélérai de nouveau jusqu'à prendre le petit chemin qui menait chez les Cullen. Je m'immobilisai face à une immense villa blanche, avec de très larges fenêtres, entièrement restaurée, entourée par la forêt. Des lampes s'allumèrent ici et là et bientôt tout le rez-de-chaussée fut envahi de lumière. Ils m'avaient entendue. _En même temps, le ronflement du moteur de ma Ducati n'était pas des plus silencieux, même pour des oreilles vampiriques._ Je me redressai sur la selle et ôtai doucement mon casque. Les longues boucles brunes reprirent immédiatement leur place dans mon dos. Là, enfin, je m'autorisai à souffler. Ici, je savais que je ne risquais rien et je m'y sentais plutôt bien. _Et si cela se passait mal, la frontière n'était pas loin_...

La porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit et j'aperçus la silhouette d'Esmée sous le porche. Immobile, tournée vers moi. _Elle m'attendait_. Je me séparai de ma moto et avançai vers elle. La mascarade allait commencer. _Ils ne savaient pas que je savais_...

-Je suis désolée Esmée, il est presque 4h du matin et...commençai-je en montant les marches du perron.

-Ce n'est rien Bella. Nous ne dormions pas. Carlisle prend une garde à 5h. m'expliqua-t-elle.

Cette excuse devait être efficace auprès des humains alors je ne dis rien et entrai derrière Esmée.

Je restai de longues secondes figée devant la beauté de l'intérieur. Ouvert, lumineux, harmonieux, tout en étant chaleureux. _Une maison où vivre serait reposant_. Un mouvement sur ma droite me fit sursauter et je me tournai aussitôt vers l'intrus, ma main droite enfoncée dans ma poche, la paume sur la crosse froide. Geste inutile mais pur réflexe de survie. _J'étais encore tendue_. Carlisle se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une porte et me souriait.

-Bonjour Bella. dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

-Désolée pour l'heure Carlisle. m'excusai-je.

-Installons-nous au salon. décréta Esmée. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire Bella?

-Un café bien fort si possible. Merci.

Esmée se dirigea vers le fond du salon et disparut dans ce qui devait être la cuisine.

-Assied-toi, je t'en prie. reprit Carlisle en m'indiquant un large fauteuil en cuir blanc. Met-toi à l'aise.

Mais je décidai de garder mon blouson.

La cheminée crépitait, l'atmosphère était détendue. J'observais la pièce en silence. Soudain, un bruit à l'étage me tira de ma contemplation. Une petite brune sautilla de marche en marche.

-Ce n'est qu'Alice. m'informa le docteur en me souriant alors qu'Alice venait de s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés près de son père.

Esmée revint avec mon café et le déposa sur la table de salon. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête. De nouveaux bruits à l'étage se firent entendre. J'étais sure qu'ils m'épiaient de là haut.

-Ils peuvent descendre, je ne mords pas. dis-je en fixant Carlisle.

Mon esprit riait de cette réflexion et un murmure étouffé me fit comprendre que l'un des vampires à l'étage riait également. _Avait-il compris que je savais ?_ Carlisle se tourna vers l'escalier et j'en profitai pour tendre le bras vers ma tasse. Une vive douleur s'étira dans mon avant-bras. _Blessée_. Rien de grave mais c'était douloureux. Je risquai un regard vers le médecin mais il ne me regardait pas. Personne n'avait vu mon geste. Tant mieux. _Je prétexterai le café refroidi pour ne pas risquer un mouvement malencontreux devant eux._ Jasper, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett descendirent, ce dernier avec un immense sourire sur le visage, et s'installèrent avec Alice. Esmée réapparut devant moi, une boite emplie de papiers.

-Voilà le courrier dont nous t'avions parlé. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas. indiqua-t-elle.

-Merci Esmée.

A cet instant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras. La serrer comme je serrais ma mère quelques années plus tôt. Mais je n'avais plus de force pour ces gestes depuis longtemps.

-Merci à tous...pour mon père. ajoutai-je en baissant la tête pour retenir la peine qui montait dans ma gorge, avant de les regarder de nouveau, maîtrisant mon émotion.

-Charlie était notre ami, c'était tout à fait normal pour nous. m'indiqua Carlisle.

-Bella, ton café va refroidir. intervint Esmée, me ramenant instantanément à la réalité.

_Elle attendait mon mouvement_. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je tendis la main vers la tasse en retenant une grimace mais laissai retomber mon bras, la douleur irradiant tout l'avant-bras.

-Es-tu blessée? s'inquiéta Carlisle.

-Ce n'est rien, je m'en occuperai en rentrant. répondis-je en serrant les dents.

-Laisse-moi voir. ajouta-t-il alors qu'il était déjà agenouillé devant moi, posant une main sur mon bras. Tu devrais enlever ton blouson.

_Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière_. Coincée, je me levai rapidement, enlevai mon blouson, laissant apparaître l'holster vide accroché sous mon sein gauche. Je me mordis la lèvre, craignant tout à coup la réprimande, telle celle que mon père m'adressait lorsque je faisais une bêtise. Mais personne ne releva. Le silence régnait. Je relevai la manche de mon pull jusqu'au coude et laissai Carlisle regarder. Je guettai la moindre réaction qui trahirait son statut de vampire mais rien. Je risquai un regard sur les autres. Ma blessure ne semblait pas les déranger. _Ils étaient vraiment ce que la tribu avait dit_...

-Comment t'es-tu fait cela? demanda le médecin, laissant aller ses doigts frais le long de la balafre infligée durant la bagarre.

-Disons que je suis tombée de ma moto. clamai-je d'un ton teinté d'ironie.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre que, trop proche d'Embry, ce dernier m'avait griffée en se transformant.

-Bella, comment t'es-tu fait cette blessure? reprit-il, insistant.

-Et vous, comment faites-vous cela? répondis-je sèchement.

_Le moment était venu_.

-C'est mon métier Bella et...

-Non, comment faites-vous tous pour ne pas réagir devant du sang humain? repris-je.

Le silence religieux devint tout à coup très lourd. Je sentis une brusque et intense fatigue et luttai contre.

-Non Jasper. intervint Carlisle. Nous devons parler avec Isabella.

La sensation disparue, je les détaillai un à un, soutenant le regard glacial et furieux de Rosalie. Ne me laissant pas impressionner, je la fixai, intensément. La blonde, vexée et en colère, se mit à siffler, dévoilant un peu ses superbes dents blanches. _Elle pensait peut-être m'effrayer mais j'étais rôdée_. Ne me démontant pas, je voulus me lever pour l'affronter mais la main d'Esmée sur mon épaule me retint. Les autres vampires avaient assisté à la scène et portaient tous des visages neutres, me jaugeant, sûrement.

Le médecin plongea sa main dans la trousse de soin qu'Esmée venait de déposer juste à côté de nous. Je n'avais pas remarqué ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne me touche. _Je devais vraiment être fatiguée_.

Il se mit à nettoyer ma plaie tout en me parlant:

-Donc tu sais...Charlie t'a...

-Non, le coupai-je. Je passais mes étés à la réserve. Je connais les légendes quileutes depuis mon enfance. Les combats. La trêve avec Ephraim. La frontière que vous ne pouvez pas franchir. Mais je n'ai su pour votre famille qu'à mon retour chez Billy.

Le médecin termina les soins et commença à bander mon bras.

-Charlie savait? repris-je d'une voix que je voulus neutre.

Carlisle termina son geste et posa doucement sa main sur mon bras bandé.

-Oui, il savait pour nous. Il se doutait de quelque chose, alors je lui ai parlé. Et il n'a jamais rien dit.

-Tout?

-Tout, y compris les risques. confirma-t-il en me fixant, attendant ma prochaine question.

Mais je sentais la colère et la tristesse se mêler dans mon ventre. Tristesse d'avoir perdu mon père. Colère contre ce monstre qui l'avait tué. Et ma soif de vengeance...

-Bella, qu'as-tu fait ce soir? reprit Carlisle.

_Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?_ Je commençai à les apprécier et je ne voulais pas avoir à subir leur déception ou leur colère. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Et puis, c'était mon combat. Point final.

Je me levai précipitamment, attrapai mon blouson mais ne sus l'enfiler à cause de la douleur. Qu'importe! Je le reposai précipitamment sur le fauteuil et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée à grandes enjambées. _Je ne pouvais pas rester là_. Je devais sortir, grimper sur ma moto et trouver ma prochaine proie.

Mais la famille arriva avant moi dans l'entrée et me barra la route.

-Laisse-moi sortir Cullen! criai-je.

-Pas avant que tu ne nous ais répondu. intervint Edward, debout, dernier barrage avant la porte, silencieux jusque là.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas! répondis-je sèchement.

-Mais nous connaissions ton père et il nous faisait confiance. annonça la voix posée de Carlisle dans mon dos.

L'image du corps de mon père vidé de son sang étendu au beau milieu de la cuisine se rappela à mon souvenir. La bile me monta à la bouche et je me sentis prise au piège, ne pouvant pas sortir d'ici, encerclée par des vampires. Certes, ils ne me voulaient aucun mal mais l'instinct que j'avais développé depuis bientôt deux ans me tordait les tripes. Je serrai le poing et l'abattis violemment sur le mur juste à côté de la porte en poussant un cri de rage. Quelques petits morceaux de plâtre beige tombèrent au sol.

-Non. Pas maintenant. Pas comme çà. chuchotai-je, mon poing toujours contre le mur. Laisse-moi partir, Edward...

Contre toute attente, après m'avoir fixée quelques secondes, Edward fit un pas de côté, laissant la porte libre. Je sortis sans un mot, descendis les marches du perron et me dirigeai vers ma moto. Assise sur la selle, je levai les yeux vers les Cullen qui se tenaient sur les marches. Un étrange sentiment m'assaillit et j'eus un pincement au cœur en plaçant la clé dans le neiman. _Je serais tellement mieux si j'acceptais de leur faire confiance, comme avec la meute_.

-Désolée. murmurai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'ils m'entendraient.

Le moteur vrombit et je disparus dans la nuit.

(EPOV)

-Elle a dû se briser la main. dit Carlisle alors que nous étions de retour dans le salon.

Bella était repartie sur sa moto, dans l'obscurité, blessée et sans son blouson. Nous avions suivi les bruits de la Ducati jusqu'à l'entrée de Forks. A cette heure, elle devait être chez elle.

J'avais été le dernier obstacle avant son départ. La force qu'elle mit dans son coup m'impressionna. Je m'attendais à la voir s'écrouler et se tordre de douleur. Mais non, elle tenait debout, le poing toujours écrasé sur le mur de l'entrée. L'esprit de Jasper était confronté à une énorme vague d'émotions. De la haine, de la tristesse mais surtout de la vengeance. Mais, étonnamment, sa voix s'était un peu radoucie et elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Alors, suivant l'avis muet de mon père, je m'étais écarté pour la laisser passer. Ce geste m'avait énormément coûté. J'aurais tant aimé à cet instant qu'elle abandonne sa carapace et qu'elle me fasse confiance. Face à moi, Jasper et Alice me souriaient, silencieux.

-Carlisle, nous devons faire quelque chose pour elle. intervint Esmée.

Elle s'était attachée à Bella. Et Jasper avait cru sentir que Bella était attachée à notre mère.

-Elle ne veut pas de notre aide pour le moment, Esmée. répondit mon père en serrant sa femme contre lui.

-Elle viendra d'elle-même, maman. dit Alice. Je l'ai vu. Un jour, Bella évoluera dans notre famille.

-Cette humaine sait pour nous et cela n'inquiète personne? osa Rosalie en nous regardant un à un.

-Elle connaît nos secrets ainsi que ceux des Quileutes depuis des années et n'a jamais rien dit. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Tout comme nous faisions confiance à Charlie. lui répondit mon père.

Le téléphone sonna, interrompant la discussion. Carlisle décrocha. C'était Billy Black. Une fois la communication terminée, Carlisle reprit la parole.

-Billy s'inquiète pour Bella. Il veut me voir à la réserve pour discuter. Je serais de retour avant de prendre ma garde.

(BPOV)

Quelle idiote !

J'avais perdu mon sang froid. J'avais laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus et je m'étais blessée ! Roulée en boule sur le vieux canapé, je tenais un torchon empli de glaçons sur ma main droite qui me faisait atrocement souffrir. J'avais dû me casser quelque chose. Mais je ne voulais pas revoir les Cullen tout de suite. Et si j'allais à l'hôpital, je tomberai sur Carlisle. _Ce n'est pas ma première blessure, alors une heure de plus ou de moins dans cet état_…

Le téléphone de la cuisine sonna et me fit sursauter.

-Bella. C'est Billy. Tu es rentrée! s'écria-t-il à l'autre bout.

-Billy! le grondai-je. Tu n'avais qu'à demander à Jacob.

-Il dort si profondément. me dit-il d'une voix plus douce. _Un père qui s'occupait de son fils_.

-Hé bien, tu es rassuré maintenant. Bonne nuit Billy. conclus-je.

-Bella, attends! me coupa le vieil indien. Tu as confiance en nous n'est-ce pas?

-Billy, que veux-tu...

-Bella, tu as confiance en nous? reprit-il.

-Bien entendu Billy. Comme j'avais confiance en ma propre famille. répondis-je d'une voix blanche, attendant la suite.

-Bella, je sais que tu devais voir les Cullen cette nuit. Bella, je t'en prie, fais-leur confiance.

-Billy...

-Promets-moi Bella...et laisse-les t'aider à réapprendre à vivre. supplia-t-il.

-Je te promets...mais çà ne changera pas mes plans. chuchotai-je avant de raccrocher.

La dernière phrase de Billy résonnait dans ma tête inlassablement. Il avait raison. Je ne vivais plus. Je survivais. Mais comment vivre normalement après ces deux années?

Lorsque je sortis de mes réflexions, le jour était levé. Je pris une douche rapide, enfilai un gros pull, bandai grossièrement ma main et avalai un café noir. J'étais prête pour ma journée de travail. J'avais convaincu mes collègues de profiter de leurs familles en ce lendemain de fête. Alors, j'errai seule parmi les rayonnages. Aucun lecteur. Aucune visite. Je décidai de me plonger dans les archives du journal local et y lisais des articles concernant Charlie. Je caressais du bout des doigts les clichés jaunis d'un Charlie souriant lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta.

Levant les yeux, je trouvai Edward devant moi, de l'autre côté du comptoir. _Dieu, qu'il était beau._..

-Bonjour Bella. dit-il doucement.

Sa voix était une caresse pour mon esprit. J'avais beau savoir que les vampires étaient magnifiques, croiser le regard d'Edward provoquait des papillons dans mon estomac depuis notre première rencontre.

-Bonjour Edward. répondis-je en tentant de prendre une voix la plus neutre possible.

-Je te ramène ton blouson, tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Selon Alice, la pluie ne va pas tarder à arriver et puis l'hiver est déjà là. reprit-il en déposant le vêtement sur le comptoir.

-Alice fait dans la météo? m'esclaffai-je.

-On pourrait dire çà. répondit-il, mystérieux. Esmée s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Tu comptes pour elle. reprit-il.

-Elle ne devrait pas. Merci pour le blouson.

Il baissa les yeux sur ma lecture et sourit.

-Les nouvelles ne sont pas des plus fraîches, n'est-ce pas?

-J'ai...Je...Je voulais savoir un peu le quotidien de mon père ici. bredouillai-je, gênée, avant de reprendre mon souffle.

Le jeune homme fit le tour du comptoir et s'assit sur la chaise voisine.

-Bella, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ton père te manque et tu as le droit de chercher son souvenir. dit-il calmement en me regardant.

-Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. concédai-je en lui faisant un sourire timide.

-Si tu as besoin de nous, n'hésite pas, Bella.

Je ne dis rien, ne sachant que répondre. Pourtant, je mourrai d'envie de crier « Oui, j'ai besoin de vous. J'en ai assez de cette souffrance. Aidez-moi! » mais je ne voulais pas m'embarrasser de mes sentiments...pas avant la fin...

Nous bavardions encore quelques dizaines de minutes, riant même aux anecdotes concernant Emmett. Puis le vampire se leva pour rentrer chez lui. Il passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et s'avança vers la porte.

-Attends, Edward! m'écriai-je.

Le vampire se retourna pour me faire face, attendant la suite.

Je me perdis quelques secondes dans l'or de ses yeux parfaits, me sentant réconfortée et à l'abri de tout, puis je revins à la réalité.

-Dis-lui...dis à Esmée qu'elle compte aussi pour moi. terminai-je avant de me rasseoir derrière le comptoir.

Il me sourit et sortit.

_Je l'avais dit_. J'avais laissé parler mon cœur. Peut-être était-ce une erreur...Mais j'aimerai tant revivre quelques moments paisibles avant la fin...redevenir la petite Bella d'avant...

Quelques heures plus tard, je fermai la bibliothèque et rentrai chez moi. Ma main me faisait toujours souffrir mais j'avais autre chose en tête pour le moment. Je voulais réaménager un peu la maison pour ne plus m'y sentir intruse.

Légalement, c'était ma maison. Mais ainsi décorée et organisée, elle restait celle de Charlie...avec tous ces souvenirs qui m'empêchaient d'avancer et de rester concentrée sur mes prochaines semaines.

J'avais donc vidé les meubles du salon avant de les déplacer. En enlevant le tapis, en partie élimé, qui trônait depuis des années sous le canapé, je remarquai qu'une lame du vieux parquet, décoloré depuis le temps, était abîmée. M'agenouillant, je posai ma main sur la latte qui se souleva. _Du Charlie tout craché._ Je plongeai ma main et trouvai une petite boite en carton emplie de vieilles photos et d'un carnet. _Les photos de Charlie. Et son journal._

J'avais déjà tenu ce carnet dans mes mains lorsque j'étais enfant. Ce qui m'avait valu une sacrée remontrance de la part de Charlie. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait continué à écrire.

Assise au milieu de la pièce, je déchiffrais sans grand mal l'écriture serrée de mon père. Des photos de nos jours heureux... Des anecdotes sur sa vie à Forks...Son travail... Mes vacances chez lui. Sa vie sans nous. Je retenais mes larmes en lisant tous ces souvenirs.

Et ce que je lus sur la dernière page manuscrite me glaça le sang :

_**« …je me sens épié, suivi. Ils approchent. Billy m'avait bien dit de ne pas m'en mêler. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ils ont déjà eu Renée, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela. Si je ne fais rien, ils découvriront l'existence de Bella et s'en prendront à elle. Seattle est trop loin et la meute n'est pas assez forte. A son arrivée demain, je la confierai aux Cullen. Je dois parler à Billy et Carlisle. Les Cullen l'emmèneront loin, le temps que je règle tout çà. Bella s'épanouira sûrement parmi eux, dans une famille aimante, et pourra se remettre de la mort de Renée... et de la mienne... Ma petite fille… »**_

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je lâchai le carnet. J'étais sans voix. Sans énergie. Mon cœur déjà mort semblait se déchirer encore une fois. Une photo glissée dans la couverture tomba au sol et lorsque je retournai cette dernière image, je ne pus empêcher les sanglots de couler sur mes joues. Une photo de Renée et moi. Notre dernière photo avant la tragédie...et la descente aux enfers...

Je bondis sur ma moto et partis dans un fracas assourdissant.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à .**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

J'étais passé voir Bella à la bibliothèque pour lui rendre son blouson avant qu'il ne pleuve et j'en avais profité pour discuter un peu avec celle qui occupait mes pensées. Sa froideur n'était qu'une façade et j'étais persuadé que le jour où elle nous accorderait sa confiance, elle se livrerait.

Carlisle venait de rentrer de sa garde. Rassemblés dans la cuisine, je rapportai à ma famille l'entrevue de la fin de matinée, lorsque nous entendîmes le bruit, devenu familier à nos oreilles vampiriques, de la Ducati, lancée à pleine vitesse dans le chemin détrempé menant à la villa. Que pouvait-il se passer?

Un quart de seconde plus tard, nous nous tenions tous en bas des marches du porche, sous l'averse glacée, Carlisle et Esmée un mètre devant nous. Bella freina, faisant hurler son engin, coupa le contact et se redressa pour nous regarder. Pas de blouson. Pas de casque. Trempée, les lèvres légèrement bleuies, elle tenait sa main droite contre sa poitrine.

_Elle n'a pas encore soigné sa main_. remarqua mon père.

-Bella? Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il à voix haute, inquiet.

Bella ne répondit rien. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles, encadrées par les longues mèches brunes collées sur sa peau. Elle descendit de moto, légèrement chancelante.

-Esmée! cria-t-elle en courant vers celle-ci.

Le corps de Bella heurta violemment celui de notre mère qui s'était avancée vers elle, et s'accrocha à son cou. Esmée referma ses bras autour de Bella qui se laissa glisser au sol, sans un son, sans une plainte, ma mère suivant son mouvement pour ne pas la blesser. Elle sanglotait, le visage enfoncé dans l'épaule d'Esmée. Carlisle s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Bella qui se dégagea vivement de ce contact tout en restant désespérément accrochée à Esmée.

-_Je me demande ce que Jasper peut percevoir_…pensa mon père.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'écouter les pensées de Jasper, les émotions qui traversaient son visage nous suffirent amplement.

-_Que peut-il bien se passer Bella_ ? s'interrogeait Esmée, serrant toujours la jeune fille contre elle. _Elle est trempée, elle va attraper froid si_…

Je rejoignis les deux femmes, m'accroupis pour me mettre à leur hauteur et passai les bras dans le dos et sous les genoux de la jeune humaine.

-Ne lâche pas sa main, maman. indiquai-je à Esmée de telle manière que Bella ne puisse nous entendre.

-Installez-vous dans le salon, je vais chercher ma trousse. répondit Carlisle de la même manière.

Je soulevai Bella, plume légère et trempée sans son armure de cuir, Esmée gardant un contact en posant sa main sur le bras gauche de la jeune fille. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se débatte sous la surprise de ce changement de personne mais rien.

J'examinai son visage. Ses traits fins et harmonieux. Sa peau diaphane. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, secouée par de profonds sanglots. Contre toute attente, et sans ouvrir les yeux, elle nicha sa tête contre mon épaule alors que je passai la porte d'entrée, accompagné d'Esmée et des autres. Je la déposai délicatement sur le canapé et reculai d'un pas, laissant Esmée s'asseoir près d'elle alors que Carlisle déposait sa trousse sur la table du salon.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? retenta doucement mon père en posant prudemment sa main sur sa jambe.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, ne desserrant pas les dents, et reposa doucement sa joue sur l'épaule d'Esmée. Elle était ailleurs, les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

-Elle est submergée par ses émotions. nous indiqua Jasper, discrètement. Elle ne doit même pas nous entendre vu la puissance de ce qu'elle ressent.

-Alice, Rosalie, trouvez-lui des vêtements secs, des serviettes et une couverture. demanda Carlisle.

-Elle n'a qu'à aller voir ses loups! répondit sèchement ma sœur.

-Rose ! la reprit-il immédiatement.

-Laisse Carlisle, j'y vais. coupa Emmett disparaissant à l'étage d'où il revint, quelques secondes plus tard, chargé d'une épaisse couverture de laine et d'une serviette de bain qu'il déposa lentement sur les frêles épaules de Bella qui en attrapa instinctivement les bords pour la serrer plus fort contre elle. Le mouvement qu'elle fit avec sa main blessée lui arracha une grimace.

-Je vais m'occuper de ta main Isabella. dit mon père en prenant délicatement celle-ci.

Il commença à l'ausculter doucement, tâtant un à un les doigts, sans jamais lâcher du regard le visage de Bella.

-Bella...chuchota-t-elle.

-Ses émotions se modifient légèrement, elle revient parmi nous. analysa mon frère, uniquement pour nos oreilles.

-Que veux-tu dire Isabella? questionna Carlisle.

-Je préfère Bella. continua-t-elle à chuchoter.

-C'est vrai. admit le médecin. Tu me l'avais déjà dit...

-Isabella est morte depuis longtemps. coupa-t-elle.

Mon père ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser prudemment la joue de la jeune fille, assise devant lui, grelottant dans ses vêtements trempés. Elle se raidit sous le contact et baissa les yeux.

-Elle essaie de reprendre le dessus et de se détacher de toutes ses émotions. nous prévint Jasper.

_Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec tout cela?_ Je lisais l'esprit de mon frère et étais effaré de tout ce qui se passait en elle. Les humains ne supportaient pas tout cela habituellement ou sombraient dans de profondes dépressions.

-Bella, regarde-moi. reprit Carlisle.

La jeune fille serra les dents et releva les yeux, ses superbes pupilles chocolat fixant notre père froidement. Le visage transformé, un regard glacial et glacé comme savait le faire Rosalie à son arrivée chez nous.

-Laisse la vraie Bella vivre ici. Laisse-nous nous occuper de toi ce soir. Et demain, tu reprendras le dessus. offrit-il.

Un hoquet de stupeur apparut sur le visage de Bella. _Il avait touché au but._

-Elle est tiraillée mais elle devrait abdiquer. nous éclaira Jasper.

Et en effet, après quelques longues secondes, le visage de Bella se décontracta et elle déposa simplement une main sur la main de mon père en signe de confiance.

-Bella, tu es gelée. Tu devrais enlever ton pull. dit doucement ma mère.

Bella s'exécuta en silence, aidée par Esmée et Carlisle, laissant apparaître un fin débardeur sur lequel était sanglé un holster contenant un pistolet automatique. Encore. Nous nous échangeâmes un bref regard. _Qu'avait-elle vécu pour porter ainsi continuellement une arme?_ Esmée passa sur ses épaules la couverture épaisse ramenée par mon frère et Bella reposa sa tête tout contre le cou de ma mère.

-Nous avons des chambres à l'étage, tu devrais aller dormir un peu, Bella. conseilla Carlisle.

-Je ne dors pas. murmura-t-elle en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle.

-_Comment çà elle ne dort pas ?_ s'interrogeaient Jasper et Emmett.

-ou plutôt, je ne dors plus...ajouta-t-elle.

-_Insomnie ou autre chose?_ tentait de diagnostiquer notre père. _Elle ne pourrait pas tenir sans dormir_...

-Alors, veux-tu nous expliquer la raison de ta venue? proposa Esmée.

Bella acquiesça. Nous nous installâmes alors tous dans les canapés et attendîmes qu'elle commence.

-_Si les cabots lui ont fait quelque chose, je les écrase_. pensa Emmett qui s'était déjà pris d'affection pour Bella.

xxx

(BPOV)

J'avais repris pied dans la réalité au moment où Carlisle m'avait appelée par mon prénom. Mon prénom complet. _Isabella_. Je crus, à cet instant, entendre dans ma mémoire la voix de Charlie qui rechignait à utiliser mon diminutif. C'était lui qui avait choisi mon prénom...

-Je préfère Bella... répondis-je mécaniquement.

-C'est vrai. admit le médecin. Tu me l'avais déjà dit...

-Isabella est morte depuis longtemps. continuai-je.

J'avais froid. J'étais gelée. Je grelottais, serrant comme je le pouvais, la serviette de bain moelleuse qu'Emmett avait déposé sur mes épaules à mon arrivée.

J'avais eu un moment de faiblesse.

Lire la dernière page de ce carnet m'avait bouleversée. A cet instant, j'avais voulu redevenir la vraie Bella, cajolée par sa mère, épaulée par son père. Mais ils n'étaient plus là désormais. Et j'avais enfoui au plus profond de mon être cette jeune fille insouciante, rieuse et ayant soif de tendresse au moment où j'avais claqué la portière de ma vieille Chevrolet devant cet immeuble délabré qui allait m'abriter pendant presque deux ans...J'y avais fait des rencontres...quelques bonnes mais surtout des mauvaises...j'avais appris à m'y battre...et surtout j'y avais forgé ma vengeance...

Un contact contre ma joue me ramena au salon des Cullen. Carlisle avait posé sa main légère et fraîche sur mon visage et me regardait tendrement. Je n'avais plus vu ce regard envers moi avant mon retour à Forks. Le même regard que celui que mes parents posaient sur moi. _Non! Ils ne pourraient pas remplacer mes parents!_ Je refusais catégoriquement cette idée que Charlie avait eu dans son carnet! _Je devais terminer ce que j'avais commencé, sans me lier à d'autres pour ne pas les faire souffrir quand je disparaîtrais..._Mais ce contact me réconfortait tant...

Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant que faire, tiraillée entre mon envie de retrouver la sécurité d'une famille et le devoir que je m'étais fixé envers mes parents.

-Bella, regarde-moi. reprit Carlisle.

Je serrai les dents et levai vers lui un regard glacial, ultime arme me permettant de masquer ma vraie nature, sachant combien ce mouvement me coûtait. _J'aurais tant aimé leur dire...leur expliquer_...J'allais encore les décevoir mais c'était nécessaire...Je devais réendosser le costume de la Bella froide, cinglante, distante et indépendante.

-Laisse la vraie Bella vivre ici. Laisse-nous nous occuper de toi ce soir. Et demain, tu reprendras le dessus. déclara Carlisle sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Sa déclaration me choqua. _Il avait compris_. Que devais-je faire? Désespérée car mise à nue, les émotions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Sortir d'ici, partir loin, fuir sans se retourner encore une fois...ou leur faire confiance et enfin me reposer un peu...

Les dernières lignes du journal de Charlie résonnèrent dans mon esprit et une grande fatigue m'envahit. _Pour ce soir, j'allais abandonner, les laisser contrôler pour moi...juste pour cette nuit..._

Mon corps parla plus vite que moi et ma main se posa sur celle de Carlisle, restée posée sur le canapé entre Esmée et moi. Le médecin me sourit.

-Bella, tu es gelée. Tu devrais enlever ton pull. dit doucement ma voisine.

Je regardai Esmée une seconde et y vis le regard de ma mère. J'entrepris donc d'enlever mon pull trempé, collé à ma peau et le déposai par terre, au pied du canapé. Esmée déposa une épaisse couverture sur mes épaules et ma joue trouva instinctivement le chemin de son épaule. J'avais besoin de cette présence maternelle en cet instant.

-Nous avons des chambres à l'étage, tu devrais aller dormir un peu, Bella. me conseilla Carlisle.

-Je ne dors pas. murmurai-je en resserrant la couverture autour de moi, ou plutôt, je ne dors plus.

-Alors, veux-tu nous expliquer la raison de ta venue? proposa Esmée.

_Que leur dire? Je ne le savais pas vraiment moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas me dévoiler complètement. Après tout, je ne les connaissais pas. _

J'acquiesçai à la proposition d'Esmée et me redressai dans le canapé, quittant à regret l'épaule de ma voisine.

-Je sais que vous attendez des explications. Mais ce sera donnant-donnant. Après tout, je ne vous connais pas...débutai-je.

-Tu en connais déjà suffisamment! siffla Rosalie, mauvaise.

_Celle-là ne m'aimait pas_.

-Si tu as peur que je dévoile votre statut, va voir les loups et demande-leur s'ils ont confiance en moi! répliquai-je, cinglante, me rappelant sa précédente remarque alors que je venais d'entrer chez eux. Jamais je ne parlerai de tout cela, même sous la torture!

-Les humains parlent toujours quand la douleur devient trop forte. reprit-elle.

-Hé bien, on dira que j'ai un haut niveau de résistance à la douleur, Rosalie ! claquai-je.

La discussion commençait plutôt sèchement.

-Ces cabots ne devraient pas exister! répondit-elle du tac au tac. Si tu les aimes tant, tu n'as qu'à aller les rejoindre!

-çà suffit! criai-je en me redressant sur le canapé, laissant tomber la couverture. Je ne vois pas ce qui m'a pris de venir ici! Je me suis trompée. ajoutai-je en me levant pour sortir de cette maison.

-Rentre chez toi! Tu n'es pas de taille pour notre monde! persistait-elle

-Les loups me disent la même chose ! Je n'ai plus de place désormais, sauf peut-être au cimetière avec...

-Rosalie! Bella! Cessez! nous rappela à l'ordre Carlisle.

Mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, prise par ma colère. Ma main droite chercha la crosse froide du beretta et malgré le bandage qui l'enserrait, se referma sur celle-ci, m'arrachant un geignement, laissant cependant le pistolet dans son holster, attendant le moindre mouvement de la déesse blonde qui me toisait depuis les genoux de son mari, qui tentait de la calmer.

-Charlie s'était trompé. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu trouver chez vous. Après tout, vos congénères ont froidement tué mes parents...leur dis-je sèchement en les fixant avant de me retourner vers la porte.

xxx

(EPOV)

-Quoi? cria Carlisle.

Mon père nous surprit, il ne haussait que rarement le ton, et seulement pour mettre fin à nos chamailleries qui conduisaient immanquablement à la destruction d'une pièce de la maison.

Surprise, Bella sursauta et se retourna pour faire face aux sept vampires qui s'étaient tous levés, à l'unisson. Sa main droite sortit rapidement le pistolet de la poche de cuir.

-Bella, pose çà tout de suite! Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un. ordonna le médecin en faisant un pas vers elle.

-_Elle pourrait surtout se blesser_. s'inquiéta Esmée.

-_Elle a du cran mais elle ne nous connaît pas._ s'amusa Emmett.

-_Ne bougez surtout pas, je ne veux pas d'accident._ pensa Carlisle à mon intention pour que je répercute son ordre, ce que je fis.

-Arrête Carlisle! Je sais très bien que cela ne vous fera rien. répondit Bella. Il n'est pas pour vous, il est pour moi!

La phrase claqua dans l'air. Mécanique. Froide. Déterminée.

Ma mère eut un hoquet d'horreur quand elle comprit ce que Bella avait dit. Mes frères et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd. La vision d'Alice lors de l'arrivée de Bella me revint. _Comment cette jeune humaine pouvait vouloir mourir?_

-_Elle ne bluffe pas. Elle est prête à le faire_. analysa Jasper silencieusement en me fixant.

-Bella, que s'est-il passé? reprit mon père en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle ne répondit rien, serrant toujours fermement le pistolet de sa main blessée, appuyant le bout du canon sous sa mâchoire, et fit un pas en arrière pour garder la distance. Ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes contrastaient avec la colère et la froideur de son visage fermé. J'aurais tant voulu la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener loin de tout çà. J'avais envie de m'occuper d'elle. La soutenir. Lui rendre son insouciance que Charlie aimait à nous décrire à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle. Sa fille était son trésor.

Alice me cacha une vision fugace et fit un pas vers Esmée.

-_Ne t'en fais pas Edward, je sais comment désamorcer la situation_. me confia-t-elle.

Je lui fis un bref mouvement de tête. Alors, Alice se dirigea franchement vers le canapé où était assise Bella quelques minutes auparavant et attrapa le pull trempé que Bella avait sur le dos en arrivant chez nous.

-Comment peux-tu porter cette chose Bella? demanda ma sœur, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres.

-Ne touche pas à çà! réagit aussitôt Bella, qui détourna le regard pour fixer méchamment Alice.

Carlisle en profita pour rejoindre Bella à vitesse vampirique, saisit fermement son poignet puis prit le revolver que Bella avait alors relâché, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en servir.

-Bella, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. lui promettait mon père mais Bella ne le regardait plus.

Silencieuse, elle fixait Alice tenant le pull difforme au bout de sa petite main blanche comme si c'était une immondice.

-Bien joué Alice! s'exclama Emmett.

-Lâche-le Alice. se mit à implorer Bella. S'il te plaît.

Nous ne lui connaissions pas ce trait. Elle suppliait Alice comme une enfant. Son visage s'était transformé, passant de la colère la plus noire à de la peur. De quoi avait-elle peur ?

-Je vais devoir m'occuper de ta garde-robe Bella. Tu ne peux décemment pas mettre çà. continuait Alice.

Elle poussait Bella à bout.

-_Ne t'en fais pas Edward, je sais ce que je fais_. me répéta ma sœur.

Carlisle me fixait, cherchant mes explications, et je m'empressai de lui faire un signe rassurant.

-Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais je t'en supplie, Alice, rends-le moi. réussit à articuler Bella en s'avançant vers ma sœur, tendant la main dans laquelle elle tenait, quelques secondes auparavant, son arme qu'elle avait abandonnée à Carlisle. Alice tendit le pull vers Bella qui s'en empara et le porta contre son cœur.

-C'était à pap...Charlie...c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots avant de tomber à genoux au beau milieu du salon.

Alice s'agenouilla auprès de Bella, rejointe par Esmée.

-Jasper, peux-tu l'aider un peu? demanda ma sœur à son mari, qui s'exécuta en envoyant quelques ondes de calme.

-Bella, va prendre une bonne douche. Esmée va te préparer quelque chose à manger. lui commanda gentiment Carlisle, alors que Bella avait levé un regard perdu sur lui. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé?

-Longtemps. murmura-t-elle en se relevant, repoussant la main du médecin, les jambes chancelantes.

Alice lui prit fermement le bras et l'emmena à l'étage. Ma sœur nous rejoignit à l'instant où nous entendîmes l'eau couler.

-Elle m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher quelques affaires chez elle. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. nous indiqua ma sœur avant de sortir.

La maison resta calme quelques minutes avant que nous voyions arriver au salon une Esmée légèrement énervée.

-Rose, tu es fière de toi, j'espère? dit-elle en fixant la belle blonde.

-C'est une humaine, Esmée! répondit cette dernière.

-Elle sait depuis sa naissance. Elle n'a jamais rien dit, que ce soit sur les loups ou sur les vampires. Tout comme Charlie. poursuivit Carlisle.

-Et Charlie voulait nous la confier. déclara Alice d'une voix triste, en passant la porte, tenant un petit carnet gris dans les mains, un sac à dos sur l'épaule.

Elle tendit le carnet à Carlisle qui le parcourut avant de me le tendre, un air grave sur le visage et de prendre Esmée dans ses bras. _Charlie savait qu'il allait mourir…et Bella l'avait découvert ce soir…_

xxx

(BPOV)

La douche m'avait fait du bien. _J'allais essayer de leur faire un peu confiance. De les laisser m'approcher._ L'eau brûlante dégoulinant dans mon dos m'avait réchauffée.

Le reflet que me renvoyait l'immense miroir de la salle de bain d'Alice me fit peur. Les traits tirés, les joues amaigries, des cernes d'un violet prononcé, les yeux rougis par les larmes. _Telle un vampire_...

On frappa à la porte et Alice apparut.

-Je t'ai apporté quelques vêtements secs. m'annonça le petit lutin.

Alice ressemblait à un lutin ou à une petite fée, les cheveux, d'un noir profond, savamment coiffés dans une coupe hérissée, petit être dont les pas ressemblaient à chaque instant à des pas de danse, emplis de légèreté.

-Merci Alice. répondis-je calmement.

Je m'habillai rapidement, laissant mes cheveux détachés. Un pantalon de toile beige et un t-shirt à manches longues bleu nuit sur lequel je replaçai mon holster...vide...

Je relevai la tête vers le miroir: Alice avait bien choisi.

-Bella, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure mais je devais désamorcer la situation. expliqua-t-elle, appuyée sur le chambranle, attendant ma réponse.

-Je...Excuse-moi aussi Alice...mais je n'ai plus l'habitude de tout çà...et je suis tellement fatiguée...tentai-je d'expliquer, avant de me taire, sentant les larmes pointer.

-Esmée t'a préparé un chocolat chaud et des crêpes dans la cuisine et j'ai déposé ce que tu m'as demandé dans le salon. dit-elle en me prenant le bras pour m'emmener à la cuisine.

Je pensais qu'ils m'y attendraient tous mais seule Esmée s'y affairait.

-Où sont les autres? demandai-je en passant la porte.

-Rose et Emmett sont dans le garage, ils s'occupent de ta moto. Jasper et Edward sont dans le bureau de Carlisle. répondit Esmée en se tournant vers moi.

-Je suis désolée Esmée. réussis-je à articuler.

Cette dernière me rejoint et me serra dans ses bras où je finis par me laisser aller.

-Calme-toi Bella. Ici, tu ne crains rien. Tu es fatiguée, on parlera demain. dit Esmée en me berçant.

J'acquiesçai et attrapai la tasse fumante qu'Alice me tendait. Elles restèrent, assises à mes côtés, caressant doucement mes longues boucles brunes, attendant que je termine ma tasse.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu. tenta Esmée, brisant le silence qui régnait.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est trop...non. répondis-je en chuchotant.

-Installe-toi dans le canapé alors, tu pourras te reposer un peu. poursuivit-elle, maternelle.

J'acquiesçai et m'assis dans l'un des canapés, face à la cheminée qui crépitait. Alice monta à l'étage. Je jetai un œil à la pendule de la salle à manger qui affichait une heure du matin. Seule, je fermai les yeux et osai enfin souffler. Il ne me manquait que mon cd de Debussy mais j'avais oublié de le mentionner à Alice. La nuit serait longue...

Un bruit étouffé venant du garage me fit rouvrir les yeux. Un rire. Je me dirigeai vers le bruit, traversant la cuisine déserte qu'Esmée avait rangée et ouvris doucement la porte de communication.

-Hé bien Bella! Te voilà enfin! m'accueillit Emmett, planté tout près de ma moto, passant une clé à la sculpturale blonde penchée sur le moteur.

-Que faites-vous à ma moto? demandai-je d'une voix plus sèche que ce que je n'aurais voulu.

-Te bile pas Bella. Ma Rose est une mécanicienne hors paire. répondit un Emmett souriant de toutes ses dents, d'un blanc immaculé.

-On ne pouvait pas la laisser dehors sous cette pluie. intervint Rosalie, toujours penchée sur le carburateur. Et puis, tu l'as pas mal malmenée alors je répare.

Je ne savais que répondre alors je restais là, debout, à les observer. Je ne sentis pas Emmett s'approcher de moi.

-C'est la manière qu'a Rose de s'excuser. me dit-il tout bas en posant son bras sur mes épaules.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

-Nous connaissions bien Charlie...commença-t-il

-Mais vous ne me connaissez pas. Je comprends très bien Emmett. C'est à moi de vous présenter des excuses...

-Allez, on n'en parle plus, Bellissima ! s'exclama le géant en ébouriffant mes cheveux, tel un gamin de dix ans.

Je me dégageai vivement de sa prise mais pour mieux lui asséner un petit coup de poing amical sur le biceps.

-Tu la pousses trop. Pourquoi? me demanda Rosalie d'un ton plus doux qu'à mon arrivée à la villa, plantée devant moi, essuyant ses mains manucurées sur un chiffon.

-Disons qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. répondis-je en baissant la tête, mes doigts caressant mon holster vide.

-Je vais m'occuper des réglages. Certains m'en voudraient si elle te lâchait dans une mauvaise situation... reprit-elle, fixant Emmett, avant de s'éloigner vers mon engin.

Emmett passa son bras sur ma taille et me serra contre lui quelques secondes avant de me relâcher en me faisant un clin d'œil. La porte du garage s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Carlisle qui nous rejoignit.

-Carlisle, je suis désolée. murmurai-je

_Décidément, je ne faisais que me répandre en excuses cette nuit._ Charlie avait peut-être raison. J'avais peut-être besoin de vivre parmi eux, retrouver une vie de groupe...

-Tu devrais dormir un peu Bella. me morigéna-t-il. Je peux te donner quelque chose si tu veux...

-Non. J'ai...Je n'en ai pas besoin...Je vais me reposer un peu, promis...le coupai-je. Et puis je ne veux pas décevoir une nouvelle fois Esmée. ajoutai-je d'un ton que je voulus un peu plus malicieux.

-Bella, attends. Tu oublies ceci. reprit Carlisle en me tendant mon beretta, posé à plat dans sa main.

Je le pris doucement, regardant le vampire dans les yeux, jaugeant ses réactions. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur la crosse. La froidure du métal me réconforta immédiatement. Je le remis dans son holster, sous mon sein gauche.

-Merci Carlisle...Je...Je vous expliquerai...un jour...balbutiai-je.

-Promets-moi juste de ne pas faire de bêtise, Bella. répliqua-t-il.

-Je...Je ne peux pas...mais je serais prudente. conclus-je, baissant la tête.

Je relevai la tête lorsqu'Emmett me prit par la taille.

-Allons-nous installer au salon. On ne va pas continuer à déranger Rosalie. s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Je savais qu'il faisait cela car la tension dans la pièce devenait lourde et je l'en remerciai en posant rapidement ma main sur la sienne, posée sur ma taille.

En entrant dans le salon, nous trouvâmes Alice et Jasper en pleine discussion avec Esmée, assis à la table de la salle à manger. Emmett s'installa dans un fauteuil face au grand écran.

-Base-ball ou football, Bellissima? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

-Base-ball sans hésiter Emmett! répondis-je en m'asseyant confortablement dans le canapé.

Lorsque je levai les yeux de l'écran, la pendule affichait 4h30. Emmett me regardait, silencieux.

-Tu es la première fille que je rencontre qui passe ses nuits devant le base-ball. Je t'épouserai volontiers si tu n'étais pas… s'exclama-t-il, brisant le silence nocturne du salon, avant de se taire.

-humaine…je sais Emmett, je n'appartiens pas à ce monde…finis-je avant de revoir ma position dans le canapé. Vivre avec Charlie n'était pas de tout repos. poursuivis-je en caressant le journal de mon père qu'Alice avait ramené à ma demande.

Emmett rit doucement tout en posant un regard bienveillant sur moi.

-Emmett? Est-ce que...çà fait mal...? balbutiai-je

-Quoi donc?

_-_quand un vampire te mord?


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Je vois avec plaisir que le précédent chapitre apporte un lot de questions ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à certaines interrogations !**_

_**J'ai choisi de ne pas m'attarder sur la descriptions des dons de nos chers vampires, ne souhaitant pas redire une Xième fois ce que nous connaissons toutes et tous. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

-Emmett? Est-ce que...çà fait mal...? balbutiai-je

-Quoi donc?

-Quand un vampire te mord?

Ma question le prit au dépourvu. Comme je le pensais, toute la famille suivait notre conversation et ils apparurent tous, l'un après l'autre, dans le salon.

-Hé bien...reprit le géant.

-Ne me ménage pas, Emmett. Je connais déjà beaucoup de choses sur vous et les loups. Tu sais que je suis prête à entendre tout çà. tentai-je de le convaincre.

-Tout dépend si le vampire ne fait que te mordre ou s'il te vide de ton sang. Pourquoi? reprit Rose, la voix détachée, en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir, à côté de son mari.

J'étais sure d'une chose: Rosalie me dirait la vérité, simple, nette, efficace, sans essayer de me ménager.

-Charlie...réussis-je à articuler.

Rose et Emmett me fixèrent et ce fut Carlisle qui leur vint en aide, descendant de son bureau.

-J'ai pu voir son corps. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. dit-il en s'asseyant face à moi.

Il vit à mon regard que j'en attendais plus alors, il reprit la parole.

-Ça n'a pas duré plus d'une minute.

_Alors, ce vampire n'avait mis qu'une simple minute pour vider mon père de son sang... Pour aspirer sa vie pourtant tellement pleine d'énergie et de souvenirs..._

-J'espère Carlisle. murmurai-je d'une voix blanche, attrapant le carnet.

Esmée s'approcha de son mari. Alice et Jasper se tenaient debout, derrière Emmett et Rose.

Un frisson parcourut mon dos. _Mon père savait à qui il se frottait._ Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver quand il vit son assassin chez nous. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ces monstres.

-Contrairement à maman, son corps n'avait aucune trace de lutte. Juste la morsure. murmurai-je pour moi, replongeant dans mes souvenirs de Jacksonville.

Mais les vampires m'avaient entendue.

-Tu avais déjà vu une morsure de vampire avant Charlie? hoqueta Jasper à ma réflexion.

Je ne répondis rien. J'en avais déjà trop dit sur mon passé. _Ainsi Charlie ne leur avait pas expliqué pour Renée_.

La vision du corps de ma mère enfermée dans un sac mortuaire blanc dansa quelques instants dans mon esprit. Un corps vidé de son sang, une trace de morsure boursouflée et rougeâtre dans le cou, des traces de coups, des ecchymoses...

Je sentis le pouvoir de Jasper m'atteindre doucement.

-Non, Jasper, je dois vous le dire...après peut-être. dis-je en le regardant.

Il me sourit brièvement et je sentis de nouveau mes émotions vibrer en moi. Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Je constate que Charlie ne vous avait rien dit...Renée...ma...mère...commençai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je sentis une main fraîche se poser sur mon épaule. Edward s'était installé sur l'accoudoir juste à côté de moi et me regardait à m'en éblouir. Il faisait cela pour que l'aveu soit moins douloureux. Mais je secouai la tête pour retrouver mes esprits et repris:

-Vous savez surement que Renée m'a emmenée à Jacksonville lorsqu'elle s'est séparée de Charlie. Elle y avait rencontré un joueur de base-ball, Phil, très gentil, qui vivait avec nous depuis quelques années. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller le chercher à la gare routière quand il rentrait de ses matchs en dehors de l'état. Ce soir-là, son équipe revenait d'une rencontre à Denver. Ma mère était partie deux heures plus tôt. Mais quand le car s'est garé, Renée n'était pas là. Phil est rentré en taxi, inquiet. C'est là qu'il m'a trouvée, assise dans la cuisine à 3h du matin, avec deux policiers. On avait retrouvé un corps sur les docks de Jacksonville, un sac juste à côté, et la police voulait que nous l'identifiions...

Je marquai une pause un instant, les évènements défilant devant mes yeux, aussi clairs que s'ils s'étaient déroulés la veille. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris la main d'Edward et la serrai le plus fort que je pouvais. Remarquant la force que j'utilisais sur lui, je relâchai ma prise, oubliant l'espace d'une seconde qu'il était un vampire et qu'il n'en souffrait pas. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux avant de reprendre ma main dans le puissant étau des siennes.

-Phil n'a jamais réussi à passer la porte de la morgue. Alors, les policiers m'ont accompagnée jusqu'à une grande table métallique où était déposé un sac blanc, entrouvert jusqu'aux épaules.

C'était Renée...ma mère...une trace sanguinolante dans le cou. En la voyant, les légendes quileutes sont aussitôt remontées à ma mémoire. Un vampire l'avait mordue...

Les policiers m'ont amenée dans le bureau où Phil attendait. Je lui ai juste fait un signe de tête et il s'est effondré. J'ai signé les papiers pour lui, en compagnie des agents, et j'ai demandé à téléphoner à Charlie. Il a sauté dans le premier avion et il a organisé les obsèques de ma mère, avec Phil. Officiellement, ma mère est morte, victime d'un rôdeur psychopathe. Tu entends çà Carlisle! Un rôdeur! dis-je d'un ton des plus ironiques en levant les yeux sur le médecin qui me faisait face.

Carlisle hocha simplement la tête à ma remarque. _Que pouvait-il dire de toute manière?_

-Puis, je suis rentrée avec Charlie à Forks une semaine avant que nous déménagions à Seattle. Il rentrait ici les week-ends alors que je restais à Seattle. Je n'avais pas le courage de revenir ici, dans cette maison, y voir les photos de mes parents,... Quand je suis rentrée du lycée le vendredi, la maison était sans dessus dessous et Charlie n'était plus là. Je l'ai appelé sur son portable. Il ne répondait pas. J'ai essayé notre maison de Forks. Il a décroché, il semblait anxieux. Il m'a promis de me rappeler le lendemain très tôt. J'ai attendu son coup de fil quelques heures mais je ne tenais plus en place. J'ai sauté dans ma voiture et suis venue jusqu'ici. Quand je me suis arrêtée devant la maison, la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Je suis rentrée et j'ai découvert le corps de...Charlie...dans la cuisine. En voyant les traces dans son cou, j'ai toute de suite compris qu'un vampire avait tué mon père. J'ai appelé le bureau du shérif puis Billy. Et tu es arrivé, Carlisle...conclus-je en levant les yeux sur le patriarche.

-Tu étais assise dans la cuisine, tenant fermement la main de ton père. Les collègues de Charlie essayaient de te faire bouger mais tu refusais de le quitter.

-La seule chose que je me souvienne de toi ce jour-là, c'est ta main froide dans la mienne. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu étais un...vampire...mais... soupirai-je, en fixant Carlisle un instant.

Après l'enterrement, j'ai rassuré les Quileutes, en leur assurant de ma présence chez eux le lendemain. Mais quand je suis rentrée dans la maison, mes yeux se sont posés sur le carrelage de la cuisine. J'ai revu le corps de mon père, celui de ma mère, vidés par un...monstre...Alors, j'ai fait un sac, j'ai récupéré le pistolet que Charlie cachait dans le placard de l'entrée, j'ai sauté dans ma voiture et j'ai roulé, roulé. Ma vieille chevrolet a rendu l'âme dans une banlieue de Los Angeles. C'est là-bas que j'ai vécu pendant ces deux dernières années. J'ai vécu...dans un quartier où j'ai appris à me battre. Mais j'ai fait une rencontre qui m'a décidée à revenir ici. Et me voilà.

Je me tus. Personne ne parlait et le silence qui régnait dans le salon me gênait. Que pensaient-ils de moi? Ils devaient sûrement avoir pitié de la pauvre petite Swan...comme tous les autres...

Je me levai, Edward libérant mes mains, et m'approchai de Carlisle. _Je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire mais si je disais juste ce qu'il fallait…_

-Carlisle, Charlie avait un vampire à ses trousses. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il voulait que je vienne ici, avec vous. C'est pourquoi je suis venue ce soir. Je voulais que vous le sachiez. Mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez pitié de moi. J'ai appris à vivre seule et ce que je voudrais pour le moment, c'est savoir que je pourrais vous rendre visite quand j'en ai besoin. Un peu comme avec la meute...Je sais que je ne fais pas partie de votre monde, ni du leur d'ailleurs…dis-je d'une voix plus assurée maintenant, en tendant le journal de Charlie au médecin.

Carlisle avança la main et prit le carnet. Le lâcher provoqua une sensation de déchirement dans mes entrailles. Mais elle renforça ma détermination.

_J'avais encore trois combats à livrer et je serais enfin totalement libérée_.

-Bella...

-Carlisle, je te laisse le carnet, tu me le rendras quand tu l'auras lu. Je n'attends rien de vous tous. Juste l'assurance de vous voir de temps en temps. répétai-je.

-Bella, tu pourrais vivre avec nous si tu le souhaites. offrit-il.

-C'est encore difficile pour moi...

-Si c'est ce que tu veux...tu peux compter sur nous Bella, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Esmée me serrait dans ses bras.

-Bella, nous pouvons nous occuper de toi...reprit-elle

-Je sais Esmée, mais...laissez-moi le temps d'apprivoiser tout çà. répondis-je en lui rendant son étreinte de toute ma ridicule force humaine.

_Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'occupais certaines de mes soirées à une chasse_.

Elle me relâcha quelques instants plus tard alors que tous les autres s'étaient réunis autour de nous.

-Bella, ce week-end, je t'emmène faire les boutiques. annonça Alice, d'un ton qu'elle voulut joyeux pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère mais j'aimais la compagnie d'Alice. _Comme une sœur._ Et puis, çà me ferait du bien de faire des trucs de filles. J'acquiesçai en souriant et me retrouvai écrasée contre le torse du lutin qui me relâcha quelques secondes plus tard, satisfaite.

-Bon, je vais rentrer. Je dois ouvrir la bibliothèque dans 3 heures. On se voit samedi. annonçai-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice.

Après cette nuit, je recevais de temps à autres, la visite des membres de la famille Cullen. Toujours à la nuit tombée. Nous discutions un peu puis ils rentraient chez eux. J'apprenais à les connaitre. Ils me parlaient plus en détail de leurs dons, de leur choix de vie, de leur volonté de préserver les vies humaines, ce qui mettait sérieusement en branle tout ce que j'avais appris sur le monde vampirique au contact des Quileutes et au cours de mon passage à L.A. A leur contact, j'avais de plus ne plus l'impression de me dédoubler: la Bella vengeresse, froide, déterminée, professionnelle, sans coeur, et la Bella fragile, en manque d'amour et de tendresse familiale. _Comment faire pour ne pas devenir folle.._..

Mes soirées se ressemblaient toutes, tout comme mes nuits d'ailleurs… Le plus souvent, je passais une bonne partie de la nuit dans le garage, à briquer mon bolide ou, lorsque le temps était sec, à boxer le sac de frappe que j'avais suspendu dans les bois derrière la maison. Parfois, Jake passait et participait un peu à mon entrainement, mais le plus souvent, je faisais çà seule, ce qui me permettait de me défouler totalement sans avoir à retenir mes larmes qui apparaissaient immanquablement, quand la colère prenait trop de place. Une nuit, j'avais tellement malmené ce pauvre accessoire qu'une corde finit par céder, usée par les mouvements incessants sur l'énorme branche. Le sac à terre, je pestai contre la Terre entière et rentrai à contre-cœur dans la maison. _L'entrainement était fini pour quelques temps…_

Le lendemain, alors que je verrouillai la porte principale de la bibliothèque, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Jasper, Emmett et Edward se tenaient derrière ma moto que je devinais dans l'obscurité de ce début du mois de décembre. _Que faisaient-ils là ?_

-Hé Bellissima ! lança Emmett d'un ton enjoué.

Ce garçon était une véritable masse. Tout en puissance. Et nombreux étaient ceux qui devaient le craindre juste en le regardant. Mais il cachait un caractère jovial et des plus fraternels. Fille unique, j'aurais aimé avoir un frère comme lui...

-Salut Emmet ! Jasper, Edward. répondis-je en m'approchant de ma moto.

-Bonsoir Bella. répondirent les deux autres en souriant.

-Je rentre chez Charlie. On se rejoint là-bas ? demandai-je avant de mettre mon casque.

Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents et les vampires filèrent par le parc plongé dans le noir.

Arrivée devant la maison, personne. Aucun vampire. _Où pouvaient-ils être passés ? Avais-je rêvé cette visite ?_ Je rentrai ma moto dans le garage et sortis par la porte arrière donnant sur le jardin. Les trois gravures de mode m'y attendaient, patientant sous le cerisier planté par mes parents à leur emménagement. Lorsque j'arrivai près d'eux, ils s'écartèrent doucement, me laissant découvrir un sac de frappe suspendu à un astucieux système métallique qui se confondait avec le tronc et les branches principales de l'arbre.

-C'est vous qui avait installé çà là ? demandai-je, surprise par ce geste.

-On a vu ce que tu avais fait à ce pauvre sac, là bas plus loin, alors, on a pensé que…expliqua Edward.

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! m'exclamai-je en posant ma main sur son bras. Geste qui me surprit tout autant que lui à en juger par son regard à cet instant-là. Mais comment saviez-vous que…vous m'observiez ? repris-je sur la défensive.

-Bella, on t'entend pendant nos chasses. La première fois, on s'est inquiétés donc nous sommes venus voir ce qui se passait. expliqua l'appollon à mes côtés.

-Mais…tentai-je avant de me taire face au constat mental qui se formait dans mon esprit: _ils s'étaient inquiétés pour moi. et ils avaient voulu me faire plaisir._ Ces constatations suffirent à me calmer.

-Tu es une bonne combattante Bella, mais tu manques un peu de technique. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre quelques petites choses. proposa Jasper doucement.

-Tu veux m'apprendre…Je…J'en serais ravie. Merci Jasper. Merci à tous. murmurai-je, la voix coupée par ces émotions que j'avais mises de côté depuis quelques temps : la joie et la reconnaissance.

Depuis ce jour, Jasper me rejoignait quand je le lui demandai et nous passions quelques heures, dans mon jardin ou celui des Cullen.

xxx

(EPOV)

Nos visiteurs s'étaient installés dans le salon et discutaient avec Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée de leur passage aux environs de Seattle où ils étaient depuis deux semaines.

Peter et Charlotte étaient des vampires avec qui Jasper avait vécu de nombreuses années avant de trouver Alice, et ne voyaient pas l'intérêt que nous portions à la race humaine. Mais à chacune de leur visite dans le parc national Olympic, ils s'efforçaient de ne pas se nourrir afin de ne pas nous nuire. Voilà deux ans que nous les avions vus, en Alaska, et les discussions ne tarissaient pas.

-Où étiez-vous hier ? demanda Jasper

-Nous étions aux environs de Seattle. Il s'y passe une chose étrange. Nous avons croisé une nomade, Zafrina, qui nous a parlé d'enfants de la lune qui rôderaient jusqu'aux environs de Seattle pour faire disparaître certains des nôtres. La seule meute que nous connaissons est ici, c'est pour cela que nous sommes passés vous voir.

-Nous avons de bons rapports avec la meute et nous n'avons entendu parler de rien. Mais nous ferons attention. répondit Carlisle.

-Pourquoi s'aventurent-ils si loin? demanda Esmée.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais deux vampires y sont passés. On parle même qu'un humain les accompagnerait. Nous avons préféré vous prévenir: si les Volturi venaient à l'apprendre, ils pourraient venir par ici.

-Et nous n'en avons pas besoin. compléta Carlisle. Merci beaucoup Peter.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, on va suivre Bella dans une de ses virées nocturnes...un petit peu d'action fera du bien avant de revenir à une scène qui, je l'espère, vous émouvra.**_

_**Petite info: j'ai réutilisé le personnage de Riley et lui ai donné un don particulier, bien utile pour Bella.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Juchée sur mon bolide, je fonçais sur l'autoroute, fendant les trombes d'eau glacée qui tombaient du ciel depuis la fin d'après-midi. Pas une voiture en cette froide nuit d'hiver. Et cela m'arrangeait plutôt parce que je pouvais allégrement pousser la manette des gaz. Mon téléphone avait sonné quelques heures plus tôt.

Le rendez-vous était fixé à 00h30, à Eldon, quelques kilomètres au sud du parc d'Olympic. J'avais laissé ma moto à l'entrée du terrain vague, quelques mètres derrière moi, les clés sur le contact, le casque sur le rétroviseur, prête à partir. Debout dans l'obscurité humide, j'attendais, blouson ouvert, mon beretta accessible sur mon pull noir, guettant, immobile, le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche…une fois…deux fois…trois fois…_pas grave, il y a le répondeur_. Çà ne pouvait pas être Jacob, il ne s'embarrassait pas de portable dans de pareilles virées.

Enfin, je vis la silhouette se dessiner dans la lueur d'un vieux réverbère planté de l'autre côté du terrain. _A l'heure, comme prévu_. Le pouvoir de conditionnement mental de Riley m'étonnera toujours. Ainsi que sa fidélité à mon égard.

Un vampire, cheveux longs, peau matte, s'avançait à allure humaine…Le premier du trio que Riley avait identifié et retrouvé pour moi…_Laurent_…

Il s'immobilisa à une quinzaine de mètres devant moi. Sa voix s'était élevée, profonde et enchanteresse, dans l'air glacial. Il me parlait. Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. J'attendais les loups. Et la meute sortit des ténèbres…

Je guettais sur le visage parfait du vampire l'expression qui réchauffait mon cœur et confortait ma vengeance à chacune de mes « escapades » : la peur. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il vivait alors ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses victimes avant de les tuer… avant de tuer mes parents….

Cinq loups fondirent sur le vampire dans un fracas énorme. Quelques secondes passèrent et la meute se sépara. C'était fini, Laurent avait disparu dans le brasier que j'avais moi-même allumé. C'était comme un rituel pour moi. Me battre ne m'était pas essentiel, même si l'adrénaline qui courrait sous ma peau m'incitait plutôt à prendre part au combat. Parfois, il m'arrivait de lancer quelques esquives, histoire de l'énerver un peu avant que la meute ne s'en occupe. Mais allumer le brasier voulait dire que j'étais en vie et en un seul morceau. Alors les loups me laissaient ce rôle…

_Plus que deux_…

Jacob et Sam s'approchèrent de moi, Jake pressant son flanc contre ma jambe.

-Allez, on rentre ! Jacob, je t'appelle comme d'habitude. dis-je en leur adressant un sourire.

Les deux loups attendirent que je prenne la route et je les vis bondir dans le parc national alors que j'enclenchais la quatrième.

J'atteignis la sortie de l'autoroute une heure plus tard, trempée, et transie de froid. Mes phares balayèrent les rues de Forks. Personne. Pas même un chat. Il avait beau être 2h du matin, je m'étonnais de ne trouver aucune âme dans la rue.

En passant devant le commissariat, je compris. C'était la nuit de Noël! Un sapin illuminé avait été installé devant la porte principale. Cette nuit, le commun des mortels était en famille, bien au chaud. Je ralentis alors fortement l'allure, me rendant compte pour la première fois que chacun avait décoré sa maison, sa porte ou ses fenêtres… Je remontais l'avenue principale à cette allure, la peine ayant remplacé instantanément l'effet euphorisant de l'adrénaline. _J'avais oublié Noël_. J'entrai dans ma rue. Des décorations…encore…partout…sauf chez moi…

Une voiture était garée en face de la maison. La Volvo d'Edward…_Que font les Cullen chez moi ?_ Arrêtée à hauteur du conducteur, je mis le pied à terre et relevai ma visière teintée. La fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Edward et Alice.

-Bella, où étais-tu ? Je ne te voyais plus. Je t'ai appelée…Mais tu es trempée ! s'exclama Alice.

-Et vous, que faites-vous là ? C'est Noël, ce soir. répondis-je, stoppant son verbiage trop rapide pour moi après ma soirée.

_Ainsi, c'était Alice qui avait appelé_.

-Nous étions venus te chercher pour Noël. Esmée, Carlisle et les autres t'attendent à la villa. répondit Edward.

_Ils m'attendaient pour Noël…comme une famille…_A cette pensée, mon cœur palpita un peu plus fort. _Je devais y aller_. Je fis un bref signe de tête, baissai ma visière, enclenchai la première et filai vers la villa à toute vitesse, suivie par la Volvo que j'aperçus dans mes rétroviseurs. La villa se dessina devant moi, éclairée. J'immobilisai ma moto au pied de l'allée blanche qui menait au porche alors que la porte du garage s'actionna pour laisser passer la Volvo. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Esmée apparut, souriante. Je me dépêchai à la rejoindre à l'abri et ôtai mon casque d'où tombèrent mes longs cheveux encore humides. Esmée me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa chaleureusement.

-Bienvenue Bella. m'accueillit Carlisle en s'approchant dans l'entrée.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et découvris alors la maison entièrement décorée pour les fêtes. Ce n'était que profusion de guirlandes, ampoules et décorations. Un énorme sapin trônait au milieu du salon.

-Alice, je suppose ? demandai-je en pointant le sapin.

J'avais appris à connaître ce petit bout de fille, survoltée, excessive mais tellement attachante.

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas l'arrêter. rit Esmée en prenant ma main.

Je ne cherchais plus à fuir leur contact. Je les avais acceptés et eux m'avaient un peu apprivoisée.

-Je suis désolée, Esmée, je suis trempée. Je n'étais pas à la maison et... dis-je.

-Mais Bella, c'est Noël voyons ! s'écria Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras.

-J'avais oublié. avouai-je tout bas, un peu honteuse, alors qu'il me reposait.

Obnubilée par ma vengeance, j'en avais oublié la plus élémentaire des fêtes.

Mes souvenirs de Noël avec Charlie se limitaient à un coup de téléphone pour le remercier de son cadeau, reçu quelques jours après la date, alors que j'étais sous le soleil de Jacksonville. Le froid et la neige n'avaient jamais été un signe de l'approche des festivités de Noël alors, même si j'avais remarqué l'arrivée timide de la neige et des gelées,…

-Allez, les enfants, installons-nous au salon. Nous n'allons pas rester dans l'entrée. proposa Carlisle en se dirigeant vers la pièce, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je déposai mon casque sur la console de l'entrée et les rejoignis. Les sept vampires étaient là, sur leur 31, la cheminée crépitait, les guirlandes clignotaient. On aurait aisément pu prendre une photo pour en faire la couverture pour un magazine.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas venir. Je n'ai pas de cadeaux…

-La même phrase que Charlie ! s'exclama Emmett en riant.

Je le regardai, surprise.

-Charlie passait Noël avec nous chaque année. Et chaque année, quand l'un de nous allait le chercher, il disait cette même phrase en entrant dans la pièce. expliqua Jasper.

Je souris à cette idée. J'imaginais aisément mon père, bougonnant à cette invitation mais ravi d'y aller. _Charlie…Papa_…

-Carlisle, Esmée, je suis désolée mais…dis-je précipitamment en revenant sur mes pas.

J'ouvris la porte, les regardai brièvement, gênée de les laisser plantés là.

-Je reviens, promis…leur annonçai-je, des trémolos dans la voix avant de courir vers ma moto, sous la pluie battante.

xxx

(EPOV)

Bella nous avait laissés là, en plan, dans le salon. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle souriait à la phrase d'Emmett puis brusquement, son visage se crispa et elle fit demi-tour en s'excusant. Le bruit du moteur de la Ducati rugit quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Elle était partie.

-Que s'est-il passé Edward ? demanda Carlisle.

-Bella n'était pas chez elle. Quand elle est rentrée, nous lui avons expliqué et elle est venue ici. Je ne sais pas où…expliquai-je à mon père.

-Au cimetière…répondit Alice, les yeux dans le vague, avant de reprendre contenance. Elle est en train de pleurer sur la tombe de Charlie.

Mon instinct me poussait à courir la rejoindre mais je ne savais comment agir.

-Carlisle…osai-je.

-Edward, va la chercher. Elle va être malade sous cette pluie. me coupa-t-il.

Je le remerciai d'un regard et franchis la porte.

Je me retrouvai à l'entrée du petit cimetière de la ville, plongé dans l'obscurité. Un bruit me parvint malgré la pluie qui rebondissait sur le sol gelé : les sanglots de Bella. Je me dirigeai vers la petite allée où Charlie demeurait maintenant pour l'éternité et y vis le corps de Bella, agenouillée devant la petite plaque de marbre, les mains dans la pelouse, trempée. Je m'approchai et m'accroupis à côté d'elle.

-Bella. lui dis-je doucement pour qu'elle remarque ma présence.

Elle leva ses grands yeux chocolat emplis de larmes sur moi. La douleur sur son visage me serra le cœur. Je tendis une main vers elle, qu'elle saisit fermement et porta sur sa joue. Je plaçai mon bras sur ses épaules. Elle se détourna de la tombe pour enfouir sa tête dans mon épaule. Je la laissai faire, refermant mes bras autour d'elle et la relevai, sans la lâcher.

-J'ai réalisé que…que je n'avais jamais passé Noël… avec mon père. Et…je n'étais pas encore venue… sur sa tombe. finit-elle par dire d'une voix faible, entrecoupée de sanglots.

Je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi, son visage enfoui dans mon cou, lui caressant doucement le dos pour qu'elle se calme. Ses larmes ralentirent et elle se mit à grelotter.

-Tu es trempée Bella, rentrons. susurrai-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

Elle acquiesça, se redressant un peu pour croiser mon regard. Prudemment, je passai un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux et la soulevai. Elle me lança un regard étonné.

-Je te ramène à la villa. Jasper va arriver pour récupérer ta moto. répondis-je, devançant sa question.

A cet instant, Jasper, prévenu par Alice qui avait vur ma demande, passa la petite entrée. Je lui répétai rapidement ce que Bella m'avait expliqué. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella qui se détendit instantanément sous le don de Jasper, et se pelotonna contre mon torse. Je lui tendis les clés de la moto que j'avais saisi dans sa poche et me mis à courir vers la villa à travers la forêt alors que je suivais le moteur de la moto sur la route, en contrebas. Jasper entra dans le garage alors que j'ouvris la porte de la cuisine. Esmée nous y attendait, une couverture dans les bras. Je déposai Bella sur l'un des hauts tabourets de la cuisine mais elle ne lâcha pas ma main. Alice se matérialisa à côté de Bella, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et elles disparurent à l'étage, dans la salle de bain. J'expliquai alors ce qu'il s'était passé au cimetière aux membres de la famille avant de filer me changer pour revenir attendre ma sœur et Bella au salon. Lorsque celles-ci descendirent, Bella avait repris quelques couleurs et avait passé l'une des robes de ma sœur qui soulignait discrètement ses formes. Bella se précipita dans les bras d'Esmée, se confondant en excuses. Après l'avoir bercée quelques minutes, la jeune fille se ressaisit et nous adressa un sourire touchant. Elle semblait enfin nous faire confiance.

Bella avait fini par s'endormir dans le canapé, alors qu'elle regardait un match des Mariners avec Emmett.

C'était devenu comme une habitude entre ces deux-là lorsque Bella passait nous voir. Elle passait sa soirée et sa nuit avec nous. Certaines soirées, elle occupait la salle de sport que Carlisle avait absolument tenu à installer pour parfaire notre aspect « humain », et parfois, Jasper la rejoignait pour des séances de combat. Mon frère avait été surpris des capacités que Bella avait développées elle était à ses yeux une très bonne combattante. Une fois son entrainement terminé, Bella finissait invariablement sa visite par un moment « sport » avec Emmett, installée dans un des canapés. Elle prétextait vouloir se tenir informée des résultats sportifs mais nous savions qu'elle faisait cela pour éviter de dormir.

En cette nuit bien avancée, elle avait renoncé à sa séance avec Jasper mais avait absolument tenu à regarder la fin d'un match de basket avec Emmett. Carlisle avait remarqué qu'elle semblait avoir besoin de certains rituels pour se sentir bien. Mais contrairement à son habitude, cette nuit, elle s'était endormie. Nous ne l'avions encore jamais vu dormir.

-_Comment son corps peut-il supporter d'être privé de sommeil aussi longtemps?_ se demandait Carlisle en déposant une couverture sur la jeune fille.

Il aurait voulu l'installer dans une des chambres de l'étage, plus confortables, mais craignait de la réveiller en la déplaçant.

Elle dormait depuis ¾ d'heure maintenant, d'un sommeil plutôt léger puisqu'à chaque mouvement de mon frère, elle émettait un petit son qui le calmait aussitôt. La scène aurait été amusante à regarder si Bella avait été dans un meilleur état de santé. Carlisle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle mais ne savait comment faire pour la soigner...aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement. Et tant qu'elle refusait notre aide, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il y a quelques temps, toute la famille avait parcouru le carnet de Charlie et nous avions découvert que le chef Swan savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Il aurait voulu notre aide mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de nous en parler. Alors, nous espérions que nous occuper de Bella rachèterait un peu notre absence de l'époque. Et pour ma part, j'espérais pouvoir être son soutien.

_Je l'aimais_. Aujourd'hui, j'osais me l'avouer. Une conversation avec Jasper et Alice résonna dans mon esprit alors que mes doigts vagabondaient sur le clavier. La nuit où Bella se retrouva sur le sol trempé devant la villa, je n'avais pu me résoudre à la laisser là. La porter dans mes bras, petite plume légère, m'avait empli de bonheur.

Alice et Jasper étaient venus me parler ce soir-là, alors que Bella se trouvait dans la garage.

-Allons Edward, cesse de te voiler la face, tu es amoureux. fanfaronnait Alice.

-Alice, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. répondis-je sèchement.

-Edward, je l'ai senti moi aussi. Et Bella ressent également quelque chose si çà peut te rassurer.

-Mais pourtant...

-Elle ne sait pas encore ce que c'est, Edward. Laisse-lui juste le temps. reprit mon frère.

Alice, quant à elle, exultait dans ma chambre, virevoltant au milieu de la pièce, pensant déjà à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec Bella une fois qu'elle aurait suffisamment confiance en nous.

Je jouais en sourdine les pièces de Debussy, ayant appris par Alice que Bella n'avait qu'un seul cd chez elle: Debussy. J'espérais que la musique du piano la réconfortait un peu dans son sommeil et me surprenais à penser à Bella plus souvent que je ne le devrais. A vrai dire, elle hantait mon esprit depuis notre rencontre le soir de Thanksgiving à la mairie. Quand elle avait posé son regard chocolat sur moi, j'avais eu l'impression d'être électrocuté.

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas entendu Bella arriver derrière moi. _Elle savait se déplacer sans bruit, comme les loups...et comme nous._ Les loups avaient dû le lui apprendre.

-Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillée? osai-je.

-Non, Edward. J'ai fait un...J'ai suffisamment dormi, voilà tout. répondit-elle doucement.

J'entendis la voix mentale de Jasper alors que je continuais à jouer:

-_Elle était terrorisée et s'est réveillée en sursaut. Sûrement un cauchemar_.

-Tu joues divinement bien. dit-elle, toujours debout derrière moi. Tu joues depuis longtemps ?

-Un certain temps, oui. répondis-je en riant à sa question innocente.

-Je suis bête. Bien entendu que tu en joues depuis longtemps. Et puis, les vampires réussissent tout ce qu'ils touchent. reprit-elle.

-Tu aimes Debussy? demandai-je, tentant d'engager la conversation avec celle qui m'obsédait.

-Beaucoup. Il n'y a que lui qui me repose. répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

J'osai un regard vers elle et la vit chanceler. Mes mains quittèrent le clavier pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Nous n'utilisions jamais notre vitesse vampirique devant les humains, mais cette fois, je remerciai le ciel de m'avoir donné cette capacité. _Et puis, elle n'était pas une humaine comme les autres..._

Bella leva les yeux vers moi sans comprendre. Carlisle entra dans la pièce au moment où je l'assis doucement sur mon banc de piano, mon bras maintenant sa taille. Mon père s'agenouilla devant elle et prit son pouls.

-Bella, tu es épuisée, tu devrais dormir un peu. dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur la joue de sa patiente, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-J'ai dormi Carlisle. Je préférerais rester là à écouter Edward jouer...enfin, si tu es d'accord. répondit-elle en tournant son visage vers moi.

-Bien entendu. répondis-je, trop heureux de partager un moment avec elle.

Je lâchai à regret sa taille et repris ma place devant le clavier. Carlisle revint avec une couverture qu'il déposa sur les épaules de Bella. Elle en saisit les bords et la serra contre elle.

-_S'il arrive quoique ce soit, appelle-moi Edward. Sa santé n'est pas très bonne_. pensa mon père en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

J'acquiesçai et recommençai à jouer. Je jetai un œil de temps à autre vers Bella, assise tout près de moi, emmitouflée dans sa couverture, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. J'entamais le _Clair de Lune_ lorsque je la sentis bouger sur le banc.

-C'est mon morceau préféré, chuchota-t-elle en posant doucement la tête sur mon épaule.

J'aurais aimé à cet instant pouvoir la serrer tout contre moi, l'emprisonner dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne souffre plus mais je ne voulais pas interrompre son morceau préféré. Lorsque la dernière note s'évanouit dans l'aube naissante, elle releva la tête et embrassa ma joue. Jamais jusque là un humain n'avait osé me toucher. Et quelle sensation que ce baiser délicat sur ma peau granitique!

-Je ne pourrais plus jamais écouter mon cd. La version est vraiment trop pale comparée à ton interprétation. me confia-t-elle, penaude.

-Alors, je te le jouerais dès que tu auras envie de l'entendre, Bella. Tu es la bienvenue ici. Tous les jours et pas uniquement pour Noël.

Elle ne répondit rien, son regard accroché au mien. Prudemment, je levai une main vers son visage et la déposai sur sa joue. Je sondai son regard, croyant y déceler une quelconque once de peur mais rien. Elle appuya sa joue dans ma main et ferma les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je n'osai plus bouger, ne voulant pas briser cet instant. Je contemplais son visage, éclairé par les faibles rais de l'aube qui s'annonçait.

Mais ce fugace moment de bonheur s'évanouit brusquement. Nous avions détecté l'odeur des loups. Et selon le traité, ils ne pouvaient entrer sur notre territoire sans nous avoir prévenus, sauf pour y provoquer un combat.

A mon grand étonnement, Bella se releva rapidement, abandonnant la couverture au sol, courant vers le salon, la main sur la crosse de son automatique. Son irruption dans le salon au milieu des miens, en alerte, surprit tout le monde et figea les vampires quelques secondes.

-Comment...? demanda Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas. le coupai-je. Au moment où j'ai senti leur présence, elle s'est levée et a couru ici. Et elle sait également se déplacer sans bruit. Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher de moi lorsque je jouais.

Bella ouvrait déjà la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, pistolet au poing, lorsque nous reprîmes nos esprits.

-Que font-ils ici ? Ils ne fêtent pas Noël ? cracha Rosalie.

-Combien sont-ils? demanda Alice.

-Trois. répondit Bella sans se retourner, marchant désormais vers les arbres.

Carlisle me fixa, éberlué. Elle s'était avancée un peu plus loin, à deux mètres devant nous et fixait un point à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait notre jardin. Nous entendions les loups courir mais comment pouvait-elle savoir, avec ses capacités humaines, qu'ils allaient surgir à cet endroit précis ?

Trois loups en sortirent en courant.

-Jake ! cria sèchement Bella. Que fais-tu là ? Avec Embry et Paul en plus ! Sam est au courant?

Les trois loups s'immobilisèrent au cri de Bella.

-_Je crois qu'on s'est inquiétés pour rien_. pensa le plus petit.

-_Si elle le dit à Sam, on va encore se faire engueuler_. répliqua le second.

-_Taisez-vous. Je dois lui parler._ les coupa le troisième en se dirigeant vers les arbres, d'où il revint dix secondes plus tard, sous sa forme humaine.

Il courut vers Bella qui rangea son beretta avant que l'indien ne la serre contre lui.

-Jake, que fais-tu ici? redemanda-t-elle après que l'indien l'ait relâchée.

-Tu ne m'as pas appelé. Je m'inquiétais. Nous sommes passés chez toi en faisant notre ronde et la maison était vide. Une odeur de sang-froid planait autour de chez toi. Alors, j'ai couru ici pour les avertir. Je ne voulais pas que...répondit Jacob en attrapant la main de Bella.

-_la meute n'échoue comme pour Charlie_. termina-t-il mentalement.

-je vais bien Jake...le coupa Bella. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. J'ai oublié de t'appeler… Il faut que vous vous habituiez à leur odeur. Alice et Edward m'attendaient à la maison.

-Tu te relâches Bella. Fais attention que çà ne…intervint le jeune indien.

-C'est Noël, Jake. Rentre chez toi et rassure Billy. Dis-lui que je suis ses conseils, il comprendra. poursuivit-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte pour clore l'échange.

-Elle reste avec nous quelques jours. intervint Carlisle en s'approchant des Quileutes.

Bella leva un regard surpris sur lui avant de se reprendre.

-Jake, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'appelle dès que je rentre à la maison.

Elle marcha jusqu'aux loups pour poser sa main sur leurs cous quelques secondes puis se rapprocha de Jacob qui l'enlaça férocement. Elle se hissa sur la pointe de pieds et embrassa la joue du jeune indien, lui chuchotant à l'oreille:

-Silence radio Jake.

-_Silence radio? Que nous cachent-ils? _ releva Jasper en me regardant mais je ne pus répondre.

Jacob desserra son étreinte, regarda Bella d'un air grave et recula vers la forêt. Nous perçûmes sa transformation et suivîmes la course des trois loups jusqu'à la frontière. Tout ce temps, Bella était restée face à la forêt, nous tournant le dos. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers nous, d'un sourire mal assuré.

-Désolée pour cette incursion chez vous. Ils ne pensaient pas à mal. Billy s'inquiète vraiment trop. s'excusa-t-elle, tête basse, frissonnant, le teint blanchissant de seconde en seconde.

-_Il l'a même fait modifier_ _pour toi_. pensa Carlisle.

En passant la porte du salon, elle se précipita vers l'escalier qu'elle gravit à toute vitesse pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

La tête dans la cuvette, mon estomac refusait de m'obéir et de stopper son manège aujourd'hui. Mon corps se contractait à chaque haut-le-cœur et mes yeux pleuraient tous seuls. Le sang battait à mes tempes. Alors que je me vidai une nouvelle fois, des mains fraîches attrapèrent mes cheveux. Lorsque je pus enfin relever la tête, Carlisle était accroupi à côté de moi, Edward debout dans la porte. Le médecin posa sa main sur mon front, prit mon pouls puis passa doucement une serviette humide sur mes joues et mon cou.

-Ce n'est rien Carlisle, j'ai juste eu peur...marmonnai-je.

Je ne pouvais clairement pas lui dire que chacune de mes escapades nocturnes me serrait tellement l'estomac que je passais les heures suivantes dans la salle de bain, allongée sur le carrelage froid. Une fois l'estomac vide, le malaise s'estompait, restaient seulement les images du combat qui se rejouaient inlassablement devant mes yeux jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer...

-Non Bella. Tu es malade. Tu as de la fièvre. Rien d'étonnant avec la pluie de cette nuit... Ton corps tire le signal d'alarme. Si tu ne te reposes pas, je vais devoir t'hospitaliser.

La perspective de me retrouver coincée sur un lit d'hôpital avec une perfusion plantée dans le bras me fit capituler. J'avais eu une crise identique au retour de notre première escapade à Seattle. J'étais restée prostrée dans mon lit pendant deux jours entiers avant de reprendre le dessus, revivant le combat encore et encore, la peur au ventre, une fois l'adrénaline disparue. Mais je n'avais pas eu à subir les troubles de la fièvre qui m'embrumait l'esprit cette nuit.

-Je veux bien me reposer un peu mais...si je peux rester ici...demandai-je d'une voix faible.

Je devais être disponible si mon téléphone sonnait. Et je ne voulais pas être obligée de rentrer chez les Black, sous la surveillance de Billy, qui me couvait telle une mère-poule. _Et puis ici, je ne pourrais pas être plus en sécurité_. Au milieu des vampires...

-Esmée est déjà en train de te préparer une chambre. répondit-il en caressant ma joue. Et puis, je t'ai invitée à rester plusieurs jours, il me semble.

Je m'adossai contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir la pièce tanguer devant mes yeux. Portant ma main sur mon front brulant, je laissai échapper une plainte. J'étais vraiment mal.

Je ne pus que chuchoter un faible « oui », me concentrant pour tenter de dompter mon estomac. Je rouvris les yeux au moment où je me sentis soulevée par deux bras puissants. Edward me tenait dans ses bras et m'emmenait vers l'étage, suivi de Carlisle. Il me déposa sur un grand lit sans un mot et recula pour laisser passer son père, qui attrapa de nouveau ma main.

-Nausées? Courbatures? demanda-t-il

Je hochai la tête. Ce seul mouvement amplifia encore plus la sensation de tournis et me fit grimacer.

-Je vais te donner ce qu'il faut pour que çà passe. Arriveras-tu à t'endormir?

-Non. Je ne veux pas dormir...je dois pouvoir... me défendre...bredouillai-je, alors que j'avais la sensation que la fièvre montait de minute en minute. Je posai la main sur mon côté, là où aurait dû se trouver mon holster, mais je l'avais laissé sur la coiffeuse d'Alice. Malgré moi, ce vide me fit me tendre.

-Je vais rester avec toi, Bella. dit Edward doucement en s'approchant de son père, qui préparait une seringue.

Esmée apparut derrière son fils et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, déposant un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et un étui en cuir noir. _Mon beretta_. Elle embrassa mon front et ses mains descendirent sur mon cou.

-Détend-toi. Tu n'en as pas besoin ici. Edward va rester avec toi. répéta-t-elle en regardant son fils.

Carlisle prit mon poignet, tenant la seringue de l'autre main. _J'avais horreur des piqûres!_ Par réflexe, je tentai de me dégager de sa prise. Il suspendit son mouvement.

-Bella, fais-moi confiance et tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre.

Je lui rendis mon bras, fermant les yeux. Sa dernière phrase résonnait dans ma tête..._Cette phrase..._Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux.

-Bella que se passe-t-il? Je t'ai fait mal? s'inquiéta Carlisle aussitôt

-C'est la dernière chose que Charlie m'ait dite au téléphone. arrivai-je à articuler.

Carlisle ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser ma joue mouillée par les larmes avant de remonter la couette sur moi et de sortir.

Alors que je tentais de retenir vainement mes sanglots, une mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce. _Le Clair de lune _de Debussy. Edward fredonnait doucement mon air favori pour m'apaiser. Je tendis la main vers lui et il s'approcha du lit pour la saisir. Le contact avec sa main parfaite fit bondir mon cœur.

-Edward...pourrais-tu...est-ce que je peux...chuchotai-je.

-Bella, si je peux faire quelque chose...

-Pourrais-tu...me prendre dans tes bras...comme tout à l'heure? finis-je par lui demander.

Malade, apeurée, je ressentais ce besoin au plus profond de mes entrailles. Cette nuit, ou plutôt ce matin, je baissais totalement ma garde.

Edward lâcha ma main. Un instant, je crus lui avoir demandé quelque chose d'irréalisable. Mais il déplaça un oreiller et vint s'asseoir contre la tête de lit, les jambes sur la couette, juste à côté de moi, ouvrant son bras au dessus de ma tête. Comme une petite fille, je déposai ma tête et ma main sur son torse alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de moi, fredonnant de nouveau l'air qu'il avait si somptueusement joué pour moi un peu plus tôt.

xxx

(EPOV)

Bella avait fini par s'endormir, allongée contre mon torse. Ses tremblements avaient disparu. Seule sa main exerçait de temps à autre une pression plus forte sur mon corps, signe qu'elle rêvait. A chacun de ses soubresauts, je reprenais mes murmures et caressais sa joue, ce qui la calmait. Ainsi abandonnée, elle retrouvait ses traits enfantins que nous voyions sur les photos encadrées dans le salon de Charlie.

Cela faisait quatre heures maintenant qu'elle dormait – un exploit chez elle – lorsque la voix mentale de mon père me sortit de ma contemplation. Il voulait nous parler. Je retrouvai la famille autour de la table de la salle à manger.

-Peter vient de téléphoner. Il y a eu un nouveau « règlement de compte » cette nuit, près d'Eldon. Il était encore question des loups, accompagnés d'un humain. Nous devons faire la lumière sur cette histoire avant que les Volturi n'apprennent l'existence des loups. S'ils viennent à le savoir, ils viendront ici et les extermineront...et Bella avec puisqu'elle vit avec eux d'une certaine manière...et avec nous...expliqua Carlisle, l'air grave.

-Et que comptes-tu faire? Te rendre à la réserve et leur demander ? Les Quileutes ne diront jamais rien. répondit Jasper.

-Nous pouvons peut-être trouver cet homme qui les accompagne ? osa Emmett. Je peux courir jusque cette ville et retrouver sa piste.

-Son odeur sera mêlée à celles des loups, Emmett. Mais nous pouvons essayer. Je vais appeler le vieux Black et lui demander une entrevue. Il doit arrêter les loups...

-Billy ne t'écoutera pas, renchérit Jasper.

-Il n'osera pas mettre Bella en danger. répondis-je à mon frère, devançant notre père.

-Edward, tu viendras avec moi et...

Un cri retentit à l'étage. Un cri de terreur.

xxx

(BPOV)

Je hurlais de toutes mes forces devant le corps vidé de mon père. Ma poitrine semblait prête à exploser et mes poumons me brûlaient. Les images du corps de ma mère se superposèrent à celles de Charlie. Au fond de la cuisine, trois vampires riaient, leurs lèvres pleines du sang de mes parents dansaient au milieu de leurs visages parfaits. Arme au poing, je voulais avancer vers eux et les tuer mais leurs yeux carmin me tétanisaient. Alors je levai doucement le pistolet vers mon visage, plaquai le canon sous mon menton juste avant que la main du vampire ne m'attrape, et pressai la détente...

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. La lumière qui envahissait la pièce me transperça le crane et je ne pus retenir une plainte. Une main froide se posa sur mon front, une autre attrapa ma main. Le plancher craqua dans la chambre, et je me relevai rapidement, plongeant ma main vers la table de nuit où se trouvait mon arme. Trop rapidement. Tout devint flou autour de moi et je me recouchai aussi sec, ma main retombant dans le vide.

-Ce ne sont qu'Esmée et Emmett. dit doucement une voix toute proche.

Cette voix..._celle d'Edward_...

Le savoir tout près de moi me réconfortait un peu mais ne put empêcher les sanglots d'emplir ma gorge.

-Bella, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. reprit la voix tendre et douce de mon sauveur.

J'ouvris prudemment les yeux et découvris son magnifique visage au dessus de moi. Puis mon regard se porta sur Carlisle, assis juste à côté de moi, tenant fermement ma main. Le reste de la famille se tenait au bout du lit, inquiets.

-Veux-tu nous en parler? osa Carlisle, après avoir posé sa main sur mon front.

-Je ne dormirai plus jamais...chuchotai-je en serrant fortement la couette.

-Tu as encore de la fièvre, Bella. Tu devrais te rendormir pour...

-Non! criai-je avant de reprendre une voix plus normale après avoir vu les visages surpris de mes hôtes. Je...Je ne peux pas Carlisle...Je voudrais dormir mais c'est de plus en plus douloureux...

Carlisle ne dit rien et pressa plus fort ma main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

Deux jours plus tard, la fièvre avait disparu et je pus enfin me lever. Edward avait passé les nuits dans ma chambre, assis tout près de moi, tenant ma main, me rassurant à chacun de mes réveils agités.

Ce matin-là, je me sentais nettement mieux et une fois le pied à terre, Esmée s'empressa de me rejoindre pour me cajoler. J'étais persuadée d'avoir repris au moins trois kilos avec tout ce qu'elle avait cuisiné pour moi. Je ne voulais pas la vexer alors je mangeais un peu de tout, la complimentant encore et encore pour ses talents culinaires.

Depuis la veille, le temps était redevenu sec mais le froid était cinglant, ce qui avait écourtée ma petite sortie dans le jardin, de peur de reprendre froid. Je passais les soirées suivantes dans un canapé près de la cheminée, écoutant les superbes mélodies qu'Edward faisaient naître sous ses doigts, tout en lisant les grands classiques dont la bibliothèque de la famille était abondamment remplie.

Ce que je ressentais pour lui me faisait peur...Non, je ne ressentais pas de la peur face à lui et à mes sentiments, plutôt de la tristesse car j'étais obligée de réfréner mon attachement et mes émotions.

_Comment pourrait-il tolérer mon comportement?_ Alors, je préférais taire mon amour pour lui.

_Comment la famille qui m'accueillait pourrait encore me faire confiance une fois qu'ils sauraient?_ Ils me tourneraient sûrement le dos. Et je ne pourrais pas les en blâmer... Et puis, je ne voulais pas les faire souffrir encore plus...

_Toute guerre entraîne des dommages collatéraux et des pertes_...Je le savais...

Le mur de froideur que je m'étais forgé s'était suffisamment étiolé pour les Cullen. J'avais confiance en eux. Et surtout en Edward. J'avais beau tenter d'ignorer mes sentiments pour lui, c'était comme vider l'océan avec une petite cuillère. Je l'aimais...mais je ne lui dirais rien. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à moi. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir...

Le silence qui régnait lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain était reposant. Personne dans la villa. _Ils devaient être en chasse_.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautai lorsque mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je décrochai pour entendre le message laconique de mon correspondant. Aucun échange. Aucune réponse. Juste le point de rendez-vous et l'heure. Je replaçai mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean. _Aujourd'hui, je devais rentrer chez Charlie_…et cette pensée me fendit le cœur. Je rédigeai un bref message que je laissai dans la chambre d'Edward, respirai à pleins poumons son odeur et rejoignis ma moto.

Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrêtai le long de la plage de la Push. J'étais en territoire Quileute. Les Cullen ne pouvaient y venir sans avoir prévenu la meute. Alice ne pouvait rien voir. _Le meilleur endroit pour faire ce que j'avais à faire_.

Je saisis mon téléphone et donnai mes instructions à Jacob. Cette fois, six loups m'accompagneraient. Je fis quelques courses à la petite supérette et rentrai chez moi. Cette nuit-là, j'attendis en vain le passage d'un des Cullen mais personne ne vint.

Je les avais fait souffrir. Et j'allais sûrement perdre Edward. Cette pensée me comprima le cœur. _Je l'aimais et je ne lui avais rien dit…_ J'avais étouffé mes sentiments de peur de le faire souffrir si je ne revenais pas d'une de mes escapades. Et si c'était le cas, il ne saurait jamais, donc…

J'avais fait mon choix: j'acceptais de souffrir pour qu'il ne souffre pas...

Je repensais à Charlie et son journal. Il avait eu besoin de donner un peu de place à ses sentiments mais sans en avertir personne. _Comme moi aujourd'hui…_Cette nuit-là, je couchais sur le papier mon histoire, mes sentiments, mes rêves, à la suite de la vie de mon père. Je refermai le carnet, descendis quatre à quatre l'escalier, soulevai la latte, le déposai dans la cache de mon père et replaçai le canapé. Un bruit dans le jardin me fit espérer une visite des Cullen. Je courus à la fenêtre.

Personne.

J'avais joué. J'avais gagné. Ou plutôt, j'avais perdu…je les avais perdus…je l'avais perdu…_Mais ce combat n'était pas le leur_…

Assise dans mon rocking-chair, je ne distinguais même plus la forêt, les yeux embués par les larmes.


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**On voit que ce sont les vacances: les reviews sont moins nombreuses...snif...Mais mes fidèles sont toujours là ! Encore MERCI à toutes. **_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

-Je ne dormirai plus jamais...chuchota-t-elle difficilement.

-Tu as encore de la fièvre Bella. Tu devrais te rendormir pour...tenta mon père, d'une voix rassurante.

-Non! cria-t-elle. Je...Je ne peux pas, Carlisle...Je voudrais dormir mais c'est de plus en plus douloureux...

-_Elle t'a cherché dès son réveil. Ta présence semble l'apaiser. Jasper va faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle se calme. Reste avec elle. Nous reparlerons de tout çà un peu plus tard._ m'indiqua Carlisle qui se leva pour me laisser sa place.

Je m'assis près de Bella et saisis sa main. Esmée ferma les lourds rideaux de velours pour masquer la clarté matinale et ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Jasper avec nous. Mon frère fit le tour du lit et s'assit de l'autre côté.

-_Elle est toujours terrorisée par son cauchemar. Mais quand tu es près d'elle, elle se calme. Elle tient à toi._ pensa mon frère.

-Bella, puis-je prendre ta main? demanda Jasper qui voulait l'aider à se calmer.

Bella hocha la tête et tendit une main tremblante à mon frère alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur la mienne.

Instinctivement, je déposai un léger baiser sur sa tempe pour la rassurer.

-Jasper, je...je ne veux pas dormir...j'ai trop peur de mes cauchemars...c'est tellement douloureux...chuchota-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut. la rassura-t-il.

Je sentis le don de mon frère se répandre dans la pièce et envelopper ma douce Bella. Son corps se décontracta dans la minute qui suivit et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine alors qu'Emmett rentrait de son voyage-éclair vers Elden.

-J'ai reconnu l'odeur des loups là bas. Dans un terrain vague, à la périphérie de la ville. J'ai repéré les restes d'un bûcher, plutôt bien camouflé...

-Ils veulent déclencher une guerre, j'en suis sûre. Maudits clébards ! gronda Rose.

-Et l'humain? continua Carlisle, ne voulant pas répondre à Rosalie.

-Son odeur était mêlée à celle des loups. Je n'ai rien pu faire de plus. conclut Emmett.

-_Edward, je dois te parler. Loin des autres. Viens avec Alice, dans une heure à la clairière_. résonna la voix de mon frère.

Ma sœur, qui avait bien entendu vu la décision d'Emmett, fit un léger mouvement de tête pour que celui-ci comprenne. Une heure plus tard, nous prétextions un besoin de sang pour sortir.

En bordure de la clairière, Emmett attendait, assis sur un rocher.

-Alice, as-tu vu quelque chose sur Bella? demanda Emmett aussitôt.

-Non, rien de particulier. Mais ma vision est souvent brouillée, à cause des loups. répondit Alice.

-Edward, nous avons un problème. Je crois que Bella est impliquée...dit mon frère, avant de nous raconter ce qu'il avait remarqué là bas.

En rentrant à la villa, Esmée nous attendait sur le perron, la mine grave: Bella était partie. Inquiète de ne pas la trouver dans la maison, ma mère avait visité toutes les pièces et avait trouvé un mot dans ma chambre. Elle nous expliquait qu'elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle, de se retrouver seule et s'excusait du mal qu'elle nous faisait à s'enfuir ainsi.

Ce soir-là, j'allais retrouver Carlisle à l'hôpital pour lui parler de ce qu'Emmett avait découvert. Sur le chemin du retour, je fis un détour par le jardin de ma belle. Elle sanglotait, assise dans son vieux rocking-chair, écoutant du Debussy. Mon instinct me commandait de me précipiter vers elle et de la serrer dans mes bras. Mais ma colère prit le dessus. _Après tout, elle avait la solitude qu'elle avait réclamé ! Et comment pouvait-elle faire ce qu'elle faisait sans nous en parler ! Sans nous demander notre aide!_…Je courus vers la villa, traversai le salon devant ma famille, éberluée par ma réaction, et m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

xxx

(BPOV)

Le téléphone de la cuisine retentit dans la petite maison silencieuse. _Qui pouvait m'appeler à 2h du matin ?_ Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je dégringolai l'escalier pour décrocher le combiné.

-Bella ! Ils sont partis !

-Billy ! Du calme ! ordonnai-je en reconnaissant la voix du vieil ami de mon père. Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai voulu les retenir mais Jake et Sam voulaient régler çà sans toi. Ils sont partis. La meute est partie…

Je n'entendis pas la fin, lâchant le combiné qui dessinait des boucles, pendu au bout du fil, flottant dans les airs.

-Merde ! Ils vont tout faire rater ! criai-je dans la cuisine en attrapant mon blouson de cuir et mon casque. _Deux heures ! Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre 2h !_

J'enfilai mes gants, ouvris la porte du garage et disparus dans la nuit, direction l'autoroute, faisant hurler les chevaux de ma machine. _Je n'avais fait aucun repérage précis des lieux. Je n'avais pas pu faire le tour du lieu de rendez-vous avant la bataille, habitude rassurante qui me permettait d'envisager ce qui allait se passer. Mauvaise journée...Mauvaise nuit...Mauvais pressentiment...Maudit pressentiment..._

Je rejoignis Port Angelès en à peine 25 minutes sans avoir croisé, heureusement pour moi, une seule voiture du bureau du shérif. Lorsque j'arrivai à l'entrée des docks, situés à la périphérie de la ville, le site était plongé dans l'obscurité. Le mauvais pressentiment qui était appru plus tôt me compressa instantanément l'estomac. Je garai ma moto à l'abri d'un bâtiment et avançai à couvert, arme au poing vers la zone désaffectée. La meute n'était pas là. Et le vampire non plus…je soufflais un peu. _Finalement, nous aurons le temps de faire le repérage et de revoir notre plan_. Mais des éclats de voix et des grognements remplirent l'espace. Je longeai le second bâtiment, un peu plus rapidement, contournant le quai de déchargement qui débouchait directement derrière le point de rendez-vous. Et là, la scène sembla se passer au ralenti: Une vampire, à en juger par sa magnifique longue chevelure rousse, toisait les sept loups qui lui faisaient face. Le combat s'engagea. _Un contre sept ne devrait pas poser de problème_. Mais, comme Bree me l'avait annoncé, elle était d'une force redoutable. Elle envoya dans les airs un des plus jeunes loups et se saisit de la gorge d'un autre. Les autres tentaient de saisir ses membres mais ils ne parvenaient pas à les lui arracher. C'est alors que j'aperçus une autre silhouette, qui s'était tenue dans l'ombre jusque là. Un autre vampire. Un guet-apens ! Ils étaient deux ! Il s'avançait lentement vers eux, dans leur dos. Les loups ne l'avaient ni vu, ni senti.

Mue par mon instinct, je m'élançai vers le combat en hurlant: « Derrière vous ! ». Surpris, certains loups stoppèrent le combat quelques infimes secondes pour me regarder. C'est à ce moment que le second vampire s'élança vers eux, les percutant de plein fouet dans un fracas épouvantable. Je rejoignis Embry qui gisait sur le flanc, après être lourdement retombé sur le béton. Il avait repris sa forme humaine et semblait souffrir. _Il va mourir par ma faute !_

-Bella !

Agenouillée près du Quileute, je relevai les yeux et n'eus que le temps de voir la vampire rousse foncer vers moi et me saisir la gorge.

-La fille Swan ! J'avais dit à ton père que nous te retrouverions avant que nous ne lui sautions dessis ! ria-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur mon cou. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Vic…to…ria. réussis-je à articuler.

-Ce pauvre Riley m'a tout déballé lorsque James s'est mis à torturer sa petite protégée. Tu sais, Bree, une de tes amies je crois, non? Je croyais qu'il me racontait des histoires alors je les ai tués. Mais je constate cette nuit qu'il avait raison. Mais tu n'auras plus l'occasion de t'en prendre aux nôtres. claironna-t-elle.

Derrière elle, la meute continuait à se battre contre un vampire blond…_James_. Les deux derniers assassins de mes parents se tenaient sous mes yeux. Et ils avaient tué Bree et Riley. Ces constatations firent bondir la haine et la colère qui tapissaient mon estomac. J'avais toujours mon automatique dans la main. _Ils ne m'auront pas !_ Je levai le plus rapidement possible mon arme et collai le bout du canon sous mon sein gauche, visant le cœur. Malheureusement, elle repéra mon geste désespéré et attrapa ma main, m'écrasant le poignet pour que je lâche le beretta. J'hurlai de douleur avec le peu d'air qui restait dans mes poumons. Un cri sauvage déchira mes tympans. Puis la douleur. Éjectée vers l'arrière, je retombai lourdement, plusieurs mètres plus loin, sur le béton, non loin d'Embry, toujours recroquevillé, les yeux fermés. Sonnée, j'ouvris avec difficulté les yeux. Sam, Quil et Jack avaient bondi sur Victoria pendant que les autres encerclaient James. La rousse poussa un cri et un déchirement lugubre résonna. C'était fini pour elle. Le silence régna quelques secondes avant que Jacob, redevenu humain, ne se précipite vers moi.

-Bella ! Tu saignes ! Tu es blessée ! cria-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien Jacob. Où est James ?

Je devais rapidement faire le point sur la situation, alors, je taisais les quelques douleurs qui m'envahissaient doucement pour pouvoir me concentrer.

-Il a pris la fuite. Désolé.

-Occupez-vous d'Embry et de Léah. ordonnai-je d'une voix sèche alors qu'il m'aidait à me remettre sur mes pieds.

Une vive douleur traversa ma poitrine mais je retins mon cri et baissai la tête pour que Jacob ne remarque rien. J'avais déjà ressenti cette douleur à Los Angelès. _Cotes cassées_…

-Je vais prendre Léah avec moi sur ma moto et …

-On s'en occupe Bella. De toute manière, nous serons plus rapides à pied qu'avec ta moto. Ne t'en fais pas. me coupa Jacob.

-Vous deviez m'attendre ! repris-je d'une voix dure. Tu vois où çà mène, Jake ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! Rentrez à la réserve tout de suite ! Je préviens Carlisle pour qu'il passe vous soigner !

-Bella, tu es blessée toi aussi. dit plus calmement Sam, qui avait repris forme humaine pour ausculter brièvement les deux blessés, en pointant mon arcade.

_Il n'avait pas remarqué le reste_. Les autres s'affairaient autour du brasier allumé pour Victoria.

-Ce n'est rien Sam, juste du sang. Je m'en occuperai à la maison. Allez ! Partez !

Sam me rendit mon pistolet qu'il avait ramassé puis prit Embry dans ses bras pendant que Jake soulevait Léah. Le groupe se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt et se retourna pour m'observer. Je rejoignis ma moto rapidement, remis mon casque et grimpai sur ma moto. Dieu que mon corps me faisait souffrir ! Mais je devais rentrer, coute que coute. Je devais prévenir Carlisle pour les loups. _Ils avaient été blessés par ma faute_. _Embry risquait de mourir…_ Je soufflai profondément, mordant ma joue pour ne pas crier devant les loups lorsque l'air traversa mes poumons et mis le contact. Je serrai le plus possible la lanière de mon gant pour tenir au mieux mon poignet probablement fracturé, j'enclenchai la première et passai devant les loups qui entrèrent dans les bois en courant, me suivant à l'abri des arbres alors que je m'élançai pleins gaz vers l'autoroute tout en ajustant la commande vocale de mon portable. 

-Carlisle, décroche ! s'il te plaît, décroche ! hurlai-je dans mon casque, après avoir lancé l'appel.

Une sonnerie. Deux.…un clic retentit dans l'oreillette. _Carlisle avait décroché !_

-Carlisle ! criai-je, soulagée de l'entendre.

-Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ? Alice ne te voit pas ! demanda-t-il aussitôt, inquiété par ma voix frôlant l'hystérie.

-Il faut que tu ailles tout de suite à la réserve, ils… tentai-je d'expliquer mais ma cage thoracique me brûlait.

-Bella, calme-toi ! Tu es en moto, j'entends le moteur !

-Carlisle ! Ils sont blessés ! A cause de moi !

-Bella, arrête-toi et nous viendrons te chercher. On repassera par la réserve…

-Non ! Carlisle ! Tout de suite ! Il va mourir à cause de moi ! Carlisle, fais-çà pour moi ! criai-je une dernière fois avant de couper la communication.

Mon corps m'obéissait encore grâce à l'adrénaline qui coulait toujours dans mes veines. J'avais mal mais je pouvais encore tenir sur ma moto. Lancée à pleine vitesse, les kilomètres qui me séparaient de Forks s'amenuisaient de minute en minute.

La voix de Billy résonna dans l'oreillette.

-Billy Black à l'appareil. répondit une voix endormie.

-Billy, c'est Bella !

-Bella. répéta le vieil indien d'une voix tendue.

-La meute rentre. Ils devraient être chez toi dans peu de temps. Il y a des blessés, Billy. J'ai appelé Carlisle, il devrait être chez toi dans moins de cinq minutes.

-Des blessés ? Oh mon Dieu…

-Ne panique pas Billy. Carlisle va les soigner…

-Et toi Bella ? Tu es blessée ? Où es…

A cet instant, j'entendis trois coups frappés sur la porte de la cabane des Black puis le cri plaintif des gonds de la porte d'entrée que Jacob avait négligé de graisser.

-Bella, Carlisle est là. Où es-tu ? Es-tu blessée ? reprit Billy, inquiet.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Billy. Je suis sur la route et…

J'entendais la voix de Carlisle en arrière fond.

-Les garçons viennent de rentrer. Bella ! Passe à la maison dès que tu seras à Forks !

-Non Billy…je…

-Je ne plaisante pas Bella ! Il y a des blessés. Tu passes tout de suite sans discuter ! tenta-t-il

-Dis à Carlisle que je le remercie de tout mon cœur. Billy, je te verrais…demain…finis-je dans un souffle avant de raccrocher. Peut-être... ajoutai-je pour moi dans la nuit.

_Les loups étaient à la réserve. Carlisle s'occupait d'eux. Et dans dix minutes, je serais à Forks…_Je sentais le sang imbibant la mousse de mon casque devenir visqueux contre ma joue. _Je devais tenir jusqu'au bout, jusque chez Edward. Je voulais tant le revoir_…

Soudain, des phares emplirent mes rétroviseurs, se rapprochant dangereusement vite de ma moto.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**J'ai eu plusieurs suites en tête, j'espère que la version que j'ai retenu vous plaira...**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Soudain, des phares emplirent mes rétroviseurs, se rapprochant dangereusement vite de ma <em>_moto._

Une moto arriva rapidement à ma hauteur et une voiture se cala derrière moi. Paniquée, je remis les gaz pour les semer. Mais la moto me rattrapa rapidement. Le conducteur entrouvrit sa visière. _Ces yeux_…Jasper ! Je relevai ma visière. Il se mit sur la troisième voie et laissa la voiture se placer à côté de moi, fenêtre ouverte…Edward et Emmett ! Mes yeux s'emplirent instantanément de larmes, ce qui me fit tanguer dangereusement, lancée à 210km/h. Je me repris, soufflai une bonne fois et hurlai sous la douleur atroce qui traversa ma cage thoracique. Je me concentrai, réussis à leur faire un signe de tête pour leur montrer que je les avais reconnus et accélérai encore. La sortie apparut au loin et bientôt, je traversai Forks, suivie de près par les garçons. J'entrai dans le chemin privé et vis la villa illuminée. J'arrêtai ma moto devant le garage alors que les autres se garaient. Je descendis de l'engin et fis quelques pas en direction d'Edward, qui sortait de sa voiture, avant de m'effondrer au sol, à bout de forces. _J'étais rentrée_…

L'air froid cinglant sur mon visage me fit rouvrir les yeux. Ma visière était ouverte, Edward, penché au-dessus de moi, ses frères debout derrière lui. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais je n'entendais rien. Ma tête me pesait de plus en plus. Mes poumons me brûlaient. Mes yeux étaient lourds, si lourds. Alors je les fermai.

_Peut-être est-ce la dernière fois que tu le vois_…

Cette pensée me força à rouvrir les yeux. Il était là, me fixant, le visage inquiet. Je levai ma main gantée vers son visage, touchant du bout des doigts son visage parfait. Il l'attrapa et me sourit.

-Je t'aime Edward. chuchotai-je avant d'être happée par les ténèbres.

xxx

(EPOV)

Carlisle était rentré plus tôt de sa garde, ce qui était des plus inhabituels chez lui. A contrecœur, je me glissai hors de ma chambre et rejoignis ma famille au salon. Carlisle avait eu un appel de Billy.

-Billy m'a appelé à propos de Bella. Il sait que Bella et la meute préparent quelque chose mais n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Il sait que c'est pour cette nuit mais il nous demande de retenir Bella. J'ai voulu lui proposer notre aide mais il m'a répondu qu'il était trop tard car la meute est déjà partie pour le point de rendez-vous. Il ignore où.

-Je suis passé chez elle il y a une heure, elle était dans sa chambre. répondis-je, froidement.

-En sortant de l'hôpital, j'ai fait un détour pour passer devant la maison mais elle était plongée dans le noir, comme d'habitude. Edward, peux-tu y…

-Trop tard…le coupa Alice, après avoir eu une vision brève. Elle est partie en moto. Je l'ai suivie un peu mais elle est passée dans la réserve…Je l'ai perdue.

-Où peut-elle aller à trois heures du matin ? dis-je en frappant du poing sur la table.

-Edward, du calme ! imposa Carlisle. Elle est avec la meute. Nous ne savons pas où elle va. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'Alice la perçoive de nouveau. Les loups la protégeront Edward, c'est leur rôle. Et nous aurons une explication avec elle à son retour.

Debout dans la cuisine, nous attendions. Alice scrutait l'avenir mais rien sur Bella. Aux environs de 4h, le portable de Carlisle sonna. Il décrocha rapidement, mettant le haut-parleur.

-Carlisle ! cria une voix frôlant l'hystérie.

-Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ? Alice ne te voit pas ! répondit aussitôt mon père, inquiété par la voix de Bella.

-Il faut que tu ailles tout de suite à la réserve, ils… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer mais sa respiration sifflait trop et elle semblait au bord de la panique.

-Bella, calme-toi ! Tu es en moto, j'entends le moteur !

-Carlisle ! Ils sont blessés ! A cause de moi !

-_Qui est blessé ? Bella, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise..._ pensa Emmett.

-Bella, arrête-toi et nous viendrons te chercher. On repassera par la réserve…

-Non ! Carlisle ! Tout de suite ! Il va mourir à cause de moi ! Carlisle, fais-çà pour moi ! cria-t-elle avant de raccrocher au nez du vampire.

-Je pars à la réserve. Préparez du matériel dans mon bureau. ordonna Carlisle en attrapant sa sacoche. J'ai peur que Bella….

-Je la vois enfin. Les loups se sont surement éloignés d'elle. Elle est sur l'autoroute, elle rentre sur Forks, elle veut venir ici. Elle prévient Billy de ta visite. le coupa Alice qui était assaillie par une vision.

-Les garçons, vous la localisez et vous allez la chercher. Les filles, préparez-moi ce qu'il faut dans mon bureau. reprit Carlisle. Je fais au plus vite à la réserve.

-_Elle sera bientôt là. Elle doit être choquée mais elle ne doit pas être blessée trop gravement si elle arrive à rentrer en moto_. _Et Alice l'aurait vu_...pensait Carlisle, pour se rassurer.

Il partit en courant à travers la forêt, moyen le plus rapide pour la distance à parcourir.

Nous avions couru dans le garage et avions démarré en trombe pour rejoindre l'autoroute. Nous roulions côte à côte au beau milieu des voies, la route étant déserte. Le haut-parleur du portable résonnait dans l'habitacle de ma volvo. Alice, à l'autre bout, cherchait désespérément des indices pour localiser Bella.

-Vous allez la croiser dans moins de 10 secondes ! cria tout à coup ma sœur.

Emmett pointa du doigt un phare de l'autre côté des barrières de sécurité.

-C'est elle ! C'est Bella ! insista mon frère.

J'écrasai la pédale de l'accélérateur pour rejoindre au plus vite la prochaine sortie, suivi par Jasper qui avait fait de même. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, nous étions dans l'autre sens et tentions de rattraper Bella, lancée à pleine vitesse.

-C'est une sacrée conductrice. dit Emmett pour briser le silence de la voiture.

Je serrai le volant plus fort, craignant surtout d'arriver trop tard et de trouver ma belle tuée dans un accident. Emmett le remarqua tout de suite.

-Ne t'en fais pas Edward, Jasper va la rattraper. Tout ira bien. Alice n'a rien vu de négatif. tenta-t-il de me consoler.

-Je sais Emmett. Mais…je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle…

-Tu l'aimes Edward. Fais-moi plaisir, dis-le lui quand nous serons rentrés chez nous.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, fixant le feu rouge de la moto de Jasper loin devant moi. Soudain, j'aperçus un autre feu arrière. _Bella !_ Jasper se mit à ses côtés tandis que je me rapprochai. Mais Bella accéléra et mit un peu de distance entre nous.

-_Elle a eu peur de nous. Elle ne nous a pas reconnu_. pensa Jasper.

Jasper se remit à sa hauteur et releva sa visière pour fixer Bella quelques secondes. La visière fumée de ma belle s'ouvrit.

-_Elle est rassurée._ _Elle m'a reconnu_. analysa Jasper alors qu'il s'écartait pour me permettre de me mettre à sa place.

Emmett ouvrit la fenêtre. Bella nous regarda rapidement et nous distinguâmes ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-Elle pleure. chuchota mon frère, à côté de moi.

-Elle est soulagée. lui expliquai-je, répétant ce que Jasper avait ressenti.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas blessée. renchérit Emmett.

La moto de ma belle tangua dangereusement, ce qui m'obligea à faire un écart pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

-Bella, regarde où tu vas ! hurla Emmett, en vain.

-Elle ne t'entend pas Emmett.

Elle reprit le contrôle, se redressa. Nous vîmes sa poitrine se gonfler mais elle hurla de douleur.

-_Elle souffre, Edward. C'est insupportable_. pensa Jasper.

-Elle est blessée et c'est plus grave que ce que Carlisle pensait. chuchotai-je simplement pour qu'Emmett soit averti.

Bella nous regarda un dixième de secondes, ses yeux chocolat emplis de larmes, et nous fit un petit mouvement de tête avant d'accélérer. Emmett appela la villa puis Carlisle pour les prévenir de notre arrivée.

-Carlisle est encore à la réserve. Deux loups blessés. Un gravement. récita Emmett. Il sera à la maison dans une dizaine de minutes. Où pouvaient-ils bien être?

Mais personne ne pouvait répondre à ces questions…sauf Bella.

Bella partit devant, Jasper à ses côtés. Je restai quelques mètres derrière eux. La sortie apparut et la traversée de Forks se fit à une vitesse folle. Bella semblait connaître la moindre réaction de sa machine et réussissait toujours à rétablir les trajectoires alors que nous craignions le pire à chaque intersection. Elle s'engagea rapidement dans le chemin menant à la villa, mon frère derrière elle. Elle stoppa sa machine devant la maison alors que Jasper et moi nous garions en urgence devant le garage. Emmett et moi sortîmes rapidement de la volvo, Jasper derrière nous. Bella descendit de sa moto, se rattrapa à la selle et fit quelques pas dans ma direction, tendant sa main, avant de s'effondrer au sol.

-Bella ! criai-je en me précipitant vers elle, talonné par mes frères.

Agenouillé à ses côtés, je passai mon bras sous ses épaules pour la relever un peu. J'ouvris sa visière. Elle était inanimée, du sang plein la joue, le visage marqué par la douleur.

-Carlisle ! cria Emmett, devançant mon appel.

Même à la réserve, notre père entendrait notre appel qui résonnait encore dans l'obscurité. Bella ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Bella. Mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle va arriver. On va s'occuper de toi. Où as-tu mal? dis-je d'une voix que je voulus la plus rassurante possible.

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

-On dirait qu'elle ne t'entend pas. remarqua Jasper.

Elle leva sa main gauche gantée de cuir et toucha ma joue. Voyant qu'elle faiblissait de seconde en seconde, je la saisis prudemment et lui sourit.

-Bella. Reste avec moi. Reste avec nous. Carlisle va arriver. chuchotai-je, la voix étranglée par des sanglots qui jamais ne sortiraient.

-Je t'aime Edward. chuchota mon ange avant de fermer les yeux.

-Bella ! criai-je.

A cet instant, la course de notre père se fit entendre et il nous rejoignit aussitôt.

-Papa ! Fais quelque chose !

Mon père s'agenouilla, promena ses mains très rapidement sur le corps de ma belle et dessangla le casque pour le lui enlever. La cascade de boucles brunes tomba sur ses épaules.

-Porte-la dans mon bureau ! Il faut faire vite !

Installée sur la table d'auscultation que mes sœurs avaient installée plus tôt, suivant les ordres de Carlisle, Esmée et mon père entreprirent de lui retirer sa carapace de cuir puis ses vêtements. Le masque du médecin apparut sur le visage de mon père qui venait de mettre des gants.

-arcade éclatée, trois cotes cassées, poignet droit brisé, multiples contusions. Pas de trauma crânien. Pas d'hémorragie interne…heureusement. Je vais devoir la recoudre. énuméra Carlisle, professionnel.

-Je peux t'aider, papa. offris-je.

-Je sais Edward, mais il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Esmée. Tu es trop attaché à elle pour le faire calmement. dit-il en posant doucement sa main sur ma joue.

_Voilà des décennies qu'il n'avait plus fait ce geste envers moi._

-Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour elle. Nous l'installerons dans ta chambre ensuite. ajouta-t-il.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et m'effaçai.

-Tu as vu ces marques sur son cou Carlisle? remarqua Esmée, inquiète.

-Strangulation. répondit mécaniquement le médecin.

Une plainte faible s'échappa des lèvres de Bella lorsque mon père reposa ses mains sur sa cage thoracique. Ce cri si déchirant eut raison de moi et mes frères durent m'emmener sous le porche pour que je me calme.

-Elle va s'en sortir Edward. m'annonça Alice en m'entourant de ses bras. Je l'ai vu. Et elle va rester ici, avec nous.

-Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué que Bella avait déclaré son amour à notre frérot ? demanda Emmett en souriant, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Non, non, tu n'es pas le seul. J'étais là moi aussi. renchérit Jasper.

-Elle était en état de choc, elle délirait sûrement. grognai-je.

-Non, Edward. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'aime. reprit plus calmement mon frère.

-Tu l'aimes? me demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, Rose. Je l'aime. Depuis le premier jour. chuchotai-je.

-Alors, tu dois te battre pour elle et le lui dire, Edward. conclut-elle, surprenant tout le monde.

-C'est toi qui dit çà, Rose? s'étonna Alice.

-Tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur pourtant. renchérit son mari.

-Non, vous vous trompez. J'aime beaucoup Bella…depuis que j'ai appris à la connaître. Mais elle est humaine et je ne me sens pas la force de m'attacher à elle en sachant qu'un jour, elle nous quittera...mais Edward peut faire pour qu'elle ne nous quitte jamais. expliqua ma sœur.

-_Edward, si elle reste humaine. elle mourra un jour…et tu nous quitteras aussi…Je veux juste protéger ma famille_…ajouta-t-elle à mon intention.

Carlisle réapparut devant nous au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qui m'avaient semblé être une éternité.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle se repose. Esmée la veille dans ta chambre. Vas-y. dit-il doucement en pressant mon épaule.

Je n'attendais que ces mots. Je me levai et volai jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Esmée était assise au bord du lit, tenant la main blanche de Bella. En me voyant, elle me sourit et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je la serrai brièvement dans mes bras et m'assis à sa place. Elle se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa la joue, maternelle, puis sortit sans un bruit pour rejoindre son mari. Toute la famille partit chasser, me laissant seul au chevet de Bella. Une fois rentrée, Alice vint prendre le relais pour que je puisse me nourrir moi aussi, aux lueurs de l'aube.

A mon retour, je bondis sur mon balcon et Alice vint m'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre. Je regardais la jeune fille, allongée dans ma chambre, depuis trois heures maintenant, ses longs cheveux bruns formant une corolle délicate sur les oreillers blancs. Mon père entra doucement et s'installa de l'autre côté, prenant le pouls de Bella.

-Elle est si pâle, Carlisle. Et ces marques sur sa gorge…

-Je lui ai donné de la morphine pour qu'elle ne souffre pas.

-Qu'a-t-il pu arriver, papa ? Qui a pu lui faire çà ? demandai-je en caressant doucement la main blanche posée sur la couette.

-Redescendons au salon avec les autres, je vais vous expliquer. ordonna gentiment mon père.

Mais je ne bougeai pas, gardant un contact sur la peau tiède de ma belle.

-_Edward, çà ne sert à rien de te mettre en colère ici, nous pourrions lui faire du mal._ pensa-t-il alors que je refusai de le suivre.

A regret, je me levai pour le suivre, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage de ma moitié.

-Bella, si tu savais comme je t'aime. chuchotai-je en déposant mes lèvres sur le front pansé de ma belle. Reviens-moi s'il te plaît.

Il fallait maintenant attendre qu'elle se réveille..._qu'elle me revienne_.

Assis dans le salon, les autres patientaient. Je m'installai entre Emmett et Jasper tandis que Carlisle restait debout, derrière Esmée.

-_Je ne leur ai rien dit mais je dois le faire dorénavant, Edward_. me prévint mon père.

-Qui a pu lui faire çà, Carlisle ? demanda Alice.

-La situation n'est pas exactement celle que vous pouvez imaginer. débuta Carlisle. J'ai vu la meute revenir chez Billy et eux aussi étaient blessés…

Je tentai de lire en mon père mais il me bloquait en pensant à ses techniques de suture.

-Les enfants…Bella traque les vampires qui ont assassiné ses parents et les tue avec l'aide des loups. asséna-t-il d'une voix faible.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-Tu…tu veux dire qu'elle est allée se battre cette nuit contre un vampire ? demanda Jasper.

-Impossible. renchérit Rosalie.

- J'ai vu les loups et leurs se sont battus contre deux vampires cette nuit, près de Port Angeles, Bella avec eux. corrigea notre père.

_-J'étais sur que c'était elle. Cette fille m'épatera toujours._ surpris-je dans les pensées de mon frère.

-Billy a tellement peur pour elle. reprit Carlisle. C'est pour cela qu'elle est revenue à Forks. Faire disparaitre les vampires qui ont tué ses parents. Ils ne savent pas comment elle a pu les repérer. Elle contacte Jacob, lui donne le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous. Lorsque la meute arrive, elle est déjà là, face à un vampire, alors les loups attaquent.

-Donc Peter et Charlotte avaient raison. remarqua Jasper.

Carlisle acquiesça silencieusement, ne dévoilant cependant pas qu'Emmett, Alice et moi avions déjà des soupçons.

-Combien…combien de vampires a-t-elle… ? demandai-je alors.


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em>« -Combien…combien de vampires a-t-elle… ? demandai-je alors. »<em>

(BPOV)

-Quatre. répondis-je d'une voix éraillée.

Je me tenais en haut de l'escalier, l'épaule droite appuyée contre le mur, pour soulager mes jambes faibles et tremblantes.

Je m'étais réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt dans la chambre d'Edward, rassurée par son parfum qui flottait dans la pièce, mais avec la sensation d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau. Levant machinalement mon bras droit pour me cacher les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'une attelle avait été posée sur mon poignet et qu'un pansement recouvrait une partie de mon arcade sourcilière. Des voix me parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée par la porte de la chambre restée ouverte. Veillant à ne pas modifier mes émotions pour que Jasper ne me perçoive pas et à me déplacer silencieusement comme les Quileutes me l'avaient appris. - c'était devenu naturel pour moi et ces déplacements furtifs et silencieux que j'avais mis des années à apprendre lors de mes vacances d'été, m'avaient de nombreuses fois servis - je gagnai le couloir d'où je pouvais suivre leur conversation.

Au moment où je coupai le timbre parfait d'Edward, sept vampires se retournèrent sur moi et me fixèrent, sans aucun mot. Pour la première fois, face à eux, un frisson parcourut mon dos. Frisson de peur mais pas celle éprouvée par une rencontre avec un vampire. Non. Celle ressentie parce que j'allais devoir leur parler…

J'entrepris de descendre l'escalier mais je perdis l'équilibre et me rattrapai de justesse au mur, laissant échapper une plainte à cause de la douleur qui traversa ma poitrine.

Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus voir la pièce tanguer, évitant de respirer trop profondément pour ne pas souffrir.

-Pourrez-vous me pardonner…chuchotai-je, trop envahie par la douleur.

_Ils savaient. Billy avait parlé. C'était fini. Ils ne voudraient plus de moi. J'ai tué les leurs. Je vais devoir rentrer chez Charlie…mais au moins, Edward savait…Mon Dieu, fasse qu'il trouve un jour mon journal…_

Des mains froides sur mon corps me sortirent instantanément de mes pensées et j'ouvris les yeux. Carlisle et Edward étaient face à moi et me retenaient prudemment.

-Tu ne devrais pas être debout, Bella. me gronda Carlisle d'une voix douce.

-Vous ne devriez pas héberger votre ennemie. répondis-je du tac au tac, les larmes aux yeux, mon armure glaciale reprenant place instantanément à cause de la douleur.

_Ils allaient m'abandonner. J'allais encore être seule, perdre mes soutiens…_

-Bella, arrête de te faire souffrir. intervint Jasper en rejoignant les autres. A quoi penses-tu ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui, me mordant la joue pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Les autres regardaient Jasper, tentant de comprendre. _Si seulement Edward pouvait m'entendre, juste aujourd'hui…_Comme je ne répondais pas, il prit la parole à l'attention de sa famille, soutenant toujours mon regard :

-Elle est triste quand elle nous regarde mais il y a aussi la peur…

-Non, Jasper arrête ! criai-je de toutes mes forces pour le faire taire. _Ils ne devaient pas savoir.._. Mais la douleur vive qui apparut me força à me plier et à me tenir les cotes. L'image de moi errant seule dans ce quartier malfamé de Los Angeles apparut dans mon esprit.

Avant de revenir pour Forks, je m'étais faite à l'idée que je disparaitrais une fois ma vengeance accomplie…disparaître au propre comme au figuré. Mais aujourd'hui, la donne changeait… _Plutôt mourir que d'être de nouveau seule. Ne plus gêner personne_. Et si l'un des vampires parvenait à m'attraper, une balle suffirait à m'éviter la souffrance vécue par mes parents.

-Non, Bella ! Tu n'as pas le droit de penser à cela. cria Alice en me regardant, après avoir eu une vision. Elle a peur de nous perdre. Elle a peur que nous l'abandonnions et elle pense que... dit Alice, sortant d'une vision.

-Alice…non…murmurai-je.

Je baissai la tête, retenant mes sanglots. Alice se tut. Je sentis la main de Carlisle sur ma mâchoire et son doigt qui releva mon menton.

-C'est vrai Bella ? dit doucement le médecin alors que je n'osai toujours pas croiser leurs regards.

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de ma gorge et je me mordis la joue encore plus fort. Le goût du sang apparut dans ma bouche.

-çà suffit. intervint Edward en me rattrapant et en me soulevant dans ses bras, alors que Carlisle posait ses doigts sur ma gorge pour surveiller mon pouls. Tu devrais te recoucher, Bella. compléta-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Bella, regarde-moi. chuchota-t-il encore.

Je levai les yeux sur lui, accrochant ses prunelles dorées et ne pus retenir plus longtemps les larmes.

-C'est vrai ? ajouta-t-il, toujours sur le même ton.

_Il avait dû lire dans les pensées de sa sœur_.

-Je devais les tuer ! J'étais toute seule à cause d'eux ! Mais vous êtes apparus dans ma vie…et tout est devenu si compliqué…mais j'ai fait un choix et je vous ai perdus…Alors partir….débitai-je entre mes larmes.

-Bella, Bella. Arrête. Calme-toi. dit Jasper en m'envoyant des ondes de calme.

Mais mon esprit luttait encore contre lui. Un simple geste d'Edward réussit à me calmer : il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur mon front en chuchotant :

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Bella.

XXX

(EPOV)

Sa voix nous surprit tous. Elle se tenait debout, là, en haut de l'escalier, semblant souffrir le martyre. Mais nous ne l'avions pas entendue arriver jusque là. Elle s'était totalement adaptée au milieu qu'elle côtoyait et les Quileutes y étaient surement pour quelque chose.

-_Étonnante sa capacité à se déplacer furtivement comme nous_. _Les loups lui ont surement appris. Et c'est grâce à eux si elle est toujours en vie face à nos semblables_. pensa Jasper, le stratège militaire ayant repris le dessus.

-_Comment a-t-elle fait pour se lever avec ses blessures ? Elle doit souffrir horriblement. Il va falloir que j'augmente les doses_. remarqua Carlisle en se relevant à vitesse humaine pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Bella nous regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Je m'intéressai alors aux pensées de Jasper. _De la douleur mais surtout de la tristesse_. Elle voulut descendre l'escalier pour nous rejoindre mais elle se mit à hurler et se plia en deux en se tenant les cotes avant de murmurer :

-Pourrez-vous me pardonner…

-_comment fait-elle pour tenir debout avec trois cotes cassées _? pensa Carlisle en la rejoignant.

Instinctivement, je bondis sur la dernière marche et me plaçai à ses côtés pour la retenir. Carlisle plaça ses mains sur les joues de Bella puis sur son front, ce qui fit la réagir.

-_Fièvre. Pouls filant_. _Il faut la recoucher, Edward_. analysa-t-il en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil, sachant que je suivais ses pensées.

-Tu ne devrais pas être debout, Bella. la gronda Carlisle d'une voix douce.

-Vous ne devriez pas héberger votre ennemie. rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac, les larmes aux yeux, avec le ton qu'elle employait lorsque nous l'avions rencontrée à son retour.

-_Elle souffre et se sent abandonnée, comme à son arrivée. Elle essaie à nouveau d'effacer ses sentiments_. pensa Jasper pour moi.

-Jasper, fais quelque chose pour elle s'il te plait. demandai-je à mon frère, tenant toujours une Bella tremblante à cause de la souffrance.

-Bella, arrête de te faire souffrir. intervint Jasper en nous rejoignant sur le palier. A quoi penses-tu ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, luttant pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.

-_une telle endurance…çà ne doit pas être ses premières blessures graves…_réfléchissait Esmée.

Alice était plongée dans une vision, soutenue par Rosalie. Je m'attardai sur elle mais elle me la dissimulait.

-Elle est triste quand elle nous regarde mais il y a aussi la peur …analysa Jasper à voix haute pour toute la famille, tout en me regardant pour me dire :

-_Elle a peur d'être abandonnée et de nous perdre._ _Edward, tu vas devoir choisir maintenant. Ou tu l'acceptes malgré ce qu'elle fait, ou tu la laisses. Mais il faut lui dire maintenant. La famille suivra ton choix. Ses sentiments prennent de telles proportions qu'elle ne mérite pas d'attendre encore_.

-Non, Jasper arrête ! cria-t-elle pour faire taire mon frère avant qu'il n'en dise trop aux autres.

Et la douleur vive qui apparut la força à se plier et à se tenir les cotes.

En bas des marches, les autres attendaient toujours qu'Alice revienne de sa vision qu'elle persistait à me cacher.

-Tu devrais te recoucher, Bella. ajoutai-je d'une voix plus douce en la regardant.

Elle retenait toujours ses larmes et devait se mordre violemment la joue vue la légère odeur de sang qui apparut.

-Rien de grave Edward. Réflexe purement humain. me chuchota mon père sans que Bella ne perçoive rien.

Une image me traversa l'esprit : Bella debout sur le pont d'une autoroute. Horrifié, je pivotai instantanément mon regard sur Alice qui comprit qu'elle avait laissé échapper une fraction de seconde de sa vision.

-Non, Bella ! Tu n'as pas le droit de penser à cela ! cria ma sœur. Elle a peur de nous perdre. Elle a peur que nous l'abandonnions et elle pense que...

-Alice…non…murmura faiblement Bella en baissant la tête, ce qui fit instantanément taire ma sœur.

-_la mort vaut mieux que rester seule après nous avoir quittés_. termina-t-elle pour moi.

-_Décidément, je l'adore cette fille. Elle est la seule à faire taire Alice_. pensait Emmett.

-_Bella, tu dois nous parler_…pensa Carlisle en caressant doucement la mâchoire de ma belle avant de lever doucement d'un doigt son menton pour qu'elle nous regarde.

-C'est vrai Bella ? dit doucement mon père, espérant sonder le regard de Bella mais elle faisait tout pour éviter de croiser les prunelles de Carlisle.

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge et l'odeur de son sang s'intensifia légèrement.

-çà suffit. dis-je en passant rapidement mes bras pour la soulever.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux et je pus y lire comme du soulagement alors que Carlisle surveillait son pouls.

-_De l'espoir est apparu quand tu l'as prise dans tes bras_. me renseigna Jasper, toujours à côté de nous. _Eb__louis-la. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut de mon côté mais elle lutte contre moi. Il faut qu'elle parle, elle souffre trop._ m'ordonna Jasper.

-Bella, regarde-moi. chuchotai-je, doucement.

Elle leva ses magnifiques yeux chocolat sur moi et j'attrapai instantanément son regard pour la faire parler. Je n'aimais pas utiliser ce pouvoir. Mais je ne pouvais accéder à ses pensées. Et c'était le seul moyen à ma disposition.

-C'est vrai ? demandai-je prudemment.

Sous mon emprise ainsi que celle de Jasper, Bella ne put retenir ses larmes.

-Je devais les tuer ! J'étais toute seule à cause d'eux ! Mais vous êtes apparus dans ma vie…et tout est devenu si compliqué…mais j'ai fait un choix et je vous ai perdus…Alors partir….lâcha-t-elle difficilement entre ses sanglots.

-Les garçons, arrêtez-çà tout de suite ! Elle est trop faible. grogna Carlisle, pour nos oreilles vampiriques.

-Bella, Bella. Arrête. Calme-toi. dit Jasper en envoyant de fortes ondes de calme qui emplissaient la pièce. Elle lutte toujours contre moi. nous informa-t-il alors qu'il fixait le visage d'Isabella.

Mu par un lointain instinct humain, je laissai alors parler mon cœur. Je déposai doucement mes lèvres sur son front avant de lui murmurer :

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Bella.

Elle leva les yeux sur moi et se blottit contre mon torse. Je sentis alors ses muscles se décontracter contre moi. Elle laissait enfin le don de Jasper agir sur elle.

-Remets-la au lit, je vais chercher de la morphine. indiqua mon père alors que je rejoignis ma chambre en deux pas.

Je la posai délicatement dans les draps mais sa main gauche ne lâchait pas ma chemise. Alors, je m'assis tout contre elle, passant mon bras sur ses épaules. Je sentais la fièvre monter en elle rien qu'en effleurant sa peau porcelaine. Carlisle s'installa de l'autre côté du lit et lui injecta de la morphine qui eut un effet quasi instantané sur Bella. J'allais me relever mais elle agrippa de nouveau ma chemise.

-Reste avec moi…supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Je reste avec toi. la rassurai-je en passant ma main sur sa joue.

-Edward…je t'aime…susurra-t-elle en resserrant encore sa prise sur moi.

-Moi aussi Bella…je t'aime…répondis-je sur le même ton.

La douleur anesthésiée, elle s'endormit, des traits plus détendus sur le visage.

Les deux jours suivants furent les plus éprouvants pour moi. Je n'aimais pas la voir souffrir. En plus de ses fractures, la fièvre était apparue. Carlisle avait pris quelques jours de congés pour rester à la villa et je veillais Bella, assis tout près d'elle. Elle délirait dans son sommeil, surtout la nuit, hurlant des noms, pleurant ses parents, revivant des scènes douloureuses à en juger par les émotions qui traversaient Jasper et les gestes qui accompagnaient ses terreurs nocturnes. Lorsque je sortais chasser, Esmée ou Alice prenaient ma place. Je profitais de mes sorties pour filer vers la réserve et donner quelques nouvelles au vieux Black. Les loups s'étaient rapidement remis de leurs blessures. _Plus rapidement que Bella_…Billy me raconta beaucoup de choses sur ma douce mais ne connaissait rien de ces deux années loin de Forks. Personne ne savait rien sur cette période.

-Dort-elle un peu ? demanda Billy.

-Carlisle l'assomme de médicaments pour qu'elle dorme mais elle n'a jamais une nuit calme…

-Ses terreurs nocturnes…ça a commencé avec la mort de sa mère, d'après Charlie. Durant les quelques jours où je l'ai hébergée ici, à son retour, elle n'a jamais dormi. Elle se réveillait au bout d'une petite heure en hurlant. Même Jacob ne parvenait pas à la calmer. Elle a vécu des choses difficiles mais quand j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, elle m'a juste répondu qu'aucune douleur éprouvée là-bas n'avait été plus forte que celle de perdre ses parents. Tu devrais en parler à Carlisle, il faut qu'il la fasse parler de Los Angeles. m'expliqua-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et sortis pour rejoindre la villa.

En rentrant cette nuit-là, mon cœur me sembla plus léger. _J'étais le seul à la calmer lors de ses cauchemars_. Et cette exclusivité m'emplissait de joie. J'avais répété à Carlisle ls paroles de Billy et mon père avait choisi de laisser à Bella le temps de se remettre.

-Elle nous racontera quand le moment sera venu pour elle, Edward.

Puis la fièvre disparut et les jours de convalescence se suivirent, identiques.

Le jour, Bella se levait, s'installait avec les uns et les autres dans le salon, refusant de rester seule à l'étage, et participait aux conversations. Invariablement, elle me rejoignait lorsque je me mettais à jouer du piano, s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le siège et posant doucement la tête sur mon épaule. Et invariablement, je terminais par le Clair de lune de Debussy sur lequel elle versait régulièrement quelques larmes silencieuses avant de me donner un magnifique sourire. Nous ne nous étions pas encore embrassés et je ne voulais pas la brusquer en hâtant les choses. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi.

Jasper et Emmett restaient souvent avec elle, prétextant vouloir regarder un match à la télé. Mais je savais qu'ils la veillaient. Leur façon à eux de prendre soin de celle qu'ils considéraient déjà comme leur petite sœur.

Elle avait repris goût à la vie et sa joie de vivre réapparaissait. Elle s'était confiée…un peu… nous parlant de ses parents, de son enfance, de son départ pour L.A., mais elle s'arrêtait là. Rien sur sa vie là-bas, sur les rencontres qu'elle avait pu y faire…Elle nous faisait un peu plus confiance mais, d'après Jasper, craignait toujours quelque chose.

La nuit, une fois endormie, Bella se battait férocement avec ses cauchemars, sanglotait, s'excusait auprès d'une certaine Bree, implorait quelqu'un de prendre sa vie pour finalement se réveiller en hurlant du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Alors, inlassablement, je renforçais ma prise sur elle et l'enfermais dans mes bras, le visage blotti contre mon torse, lui fredonnant le Clair de lune de Debussy. Nous finissions la nuit ainsi, sans un mot ou presque, Bella refusant de nous parler de ses cauchemars. _Comme j'aimerais dans ces moments pouvoir lire en elle_…

Un matin, alors que je relisais pour la millième fois l'intégrale des tragédies de Shakespeare, je sentis Bella se réveiller contre mon torse.

-Edward. chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui, Bella ? répondis-je doucement, caressant son épaule.

-J'en ai assez de ces nuits. Je n'en peux plus. continua-t-elle en s'asseyant prudemment dans le lit pour ne pas réveiller les douleurs légères qui lui restaient de ses cotes brisées.

-Je sais ma douce. Tu devrais en parler avec Carlisle, il…

-Non Edward. J'ai fait mon choix…quand j'aurais tué James, je veux que tu me transformes…


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em>-Non Edward. J'ai fait mon choix…quand j'aurais tué James, je veux que tu me transformes…<em>

xxx

(BPOV)

-Ne me demande pas çà Bella. répondit-il, cinglant.

-Edward, je…tentai-je en me redressant.

Mais je croisai son regard sombre, empli de colère.

-Non Bella ! Tu n'as pas encore assez souffert et tu veux devenir comme nous ! Mais c'est incompréhensible ! criait-il dans la chambre, debout au bord du lit, me faisant face.

Je me levai rapidement, attrapai un jean et un pull et filai dans la salle de bain alors qu'il continuait son monologue de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Je n'ai pas peur de la souffrance, Edward ! Tu devrais le savoir. Alors trouve une autre excuse ! criai-je depuis la salle de bain, enfilant mon pull par-dessus mes pansements.

_Il ne veut tout simplement pas de moi. Je suis juste une jolie humaine avec qui il s'amuse. _

-Je demanderai à Carlisle alors ! ou à Alice tiens ! Je suis sure qu'ils seront d'accord, eux ! poursuivis-je en coiffant mes cheveux en une rapide queue de cheval.

-Ils ne le feront pas non plus Bella ! Pas contre moi ! Et sors de là !

_Ils s'étaient tous amusés avec moi. avec la pauvre petite Swan_…Je levai une dernière fois le regard vers le gigantesque miroir pour y voir mes yeux rougis et mes joues noyées. _Tu t'es fait avoir Bella. Heureusement que tu n'avais pas encore parlé de ton choix à la meute..._

J'ouvris la porte rapidement, Edward se tenait face à moi dans le couloir. Sans mot, je fonçai dans ma chambre en prenant garde à fermer à clé derrière moi. J'y récupérai mon sac, y glissai mon portable et rattachai mon holster bien serré sous mon sein. Edward sur les talons, je descendis l'escalier rapidement, pour trouver dans le salon, les autres, inquiétés par nos éclats de voix.

-Tu as risqué ta vie en tuant des vampires et tu voudrais en devenir une ! Mais Bella ! Réfléchis un peu !

« _Pourquoi voulais-je en devenir une ? Simplement parce que je t'aime Edward_. » Si je n'avais pas été aussi submergée, cette phrase aurait franchi mes lèvres et tout se serait peut-être arrangé. Ou du moins, nous nous serions calmés.

-Et tu penses vraiment éliminer James comme çà ! N'en as-tu pas assez de tout cela ?

Mais à sa dernière phrase, une autre image s'imposa : mes parents, vidés de leur sang. Je m'étais promis de les venger et j'avais failli à ma tache. James courrait toujours. _Je devais enterrer mes sentiments. Je devais redevenir la Bella froide et distante, indépendante. __Je devais le retrouver. Et le tuer_. J'avais pris ma décision.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carlisle en se plaçant devant moi pour me couper la route.

-Personne ne veut de moi, alors je pars. Je sais où est ma place dorénavant. crachai-je en le contournant pour rejoindre la porte de communication.

J'entendais derrière moi les voix d'Alice et Esmée mêlées à celles de Carlisle et d'Emmett mais je n'avais qu'une idée: partir...

Dans le garage, j'enfilai mon blouson, accrochai mon casque sur mon rétroviseur, actionnai l'ouverture électrique de la porte et grimpai sur ma moto. Ma Ducati…_ma vie d'avant ce moment de bonheur entre parenthèse_. Devant cette certitude, j'attrapai mon beretta, engageai le chargeur dans la crosse et armai la culasse.

-Et ne compte pas sur les loups pour t'aider Bella ! Tu es sous notre protection et ils tiennent plus au traité qu'à toi ! cracha derrière moi l'apollon que j'aimais du plus profond de mon être.

_Ainsi, même les loups m'avaient abandonnée…Alors j'irai seule. Je retrouverai James…et j'en mourrai surement. Mais tant pis…_

-Ils m'ont tous abandonnée...grommelai-je dans mes dents tout en serrant les lanières de mes gants.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Emmett et Jasper le retenaient.

-Lâchez-le ! Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! lançai-je d'un ton des plus cassants.

Alice se matérialisa, horrifiée, devant ma moto, posant sa main sur mon bras. Je reculai celui-ci instantanément.

-Bella ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas faire çà ! commença-t-elle.

-Alice ! Tais-toi ! la coupai-je.

Elle avait certainement eu une vision de ce qui allait se passer. Emportée par ma colère et ma souffrance, je n'avais pas pris garde à ne pas prendre de décisions. _Elle savait_. Elle était la seule à savoir ce qui allait se passer pour moi.

-Bella ! Ne pars pas comme çà ! On va t'aider. On…continua-t-elle, suppliante.

-C'est ma décision Alice ! dis-je un peu plus calmement parce que je ne supportais pas de voir cette lueur de tristesse sur le visage de mon lutin préféré.

-Alice ! Laisse-là ! La seule question à laquelle je veux qu'elle me réponde c'est: pourquoi ? reprit Edward, un peu calmé.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, retenant mes larmes à présent. Carlisle tenait Esmée dans ses bras. Mon regard bifurqua sur Alice, à présent juste à côté de moi.

-Simplement parce que je t'aime Edward_._ murmurai-je en regardant Alice dont les yeux s'attristèrent encore plus.

_Je perdais mon amour. Je perdais une famille. Je perdais une sœur._ Je mis prudemment ma main sur la joue d'Alice en lui souriant une dernière fois. Puis je démarrai ma moto. Le moteur vrombit sous mes doigts. Il me restait à retrouver celui qui me permettrait d'accomplir ma dernière vengeance. Et je savais où le trouver…

xxx

Je passai en coup de vent chez moi…enfin, chez Charlie. _Jamais je n'arriverai à considérer cette maison comme la mienne_. Ma maison, je venais de la perdre.

Je m'affairai quelques instants dans les pièces, touchant une dernière fois les vieilles photos du bout des doigts. J'attrapai un sac, y fourrai quelques vêtements de rechange ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture, une boite de balles, et verrouillai correctement la maison et le garage. A mon prochain retour à Forks, tout sera fini. J'enfourchai ma moto et roulai vers la réserve. Mais je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter Billy qui chercherait sûrement à me retenir. J'avais déjà blessé les loups une fois. Et Los Angelès était vraiment trop loin pour la meute. Garée le long de la plage de la Push, je portai une dernière fois le regard sur cet océan d'un bleu profond qui avait bercé mon insouciance d'enfant. J'emplis une dernière fois mes poumons de cet air si frais et iodé et baissai ma visière.

Je roulai toute la nuit, m'arrêtant juste quelques heures près de Sacramento pour me reposer et manger dans un pauvre motel miteux.

xxx

La nuit était tombée sur L.A. Assise à l'arrière d'un vieil immeuble désaffecté de l'Eastside, j'attendais. Je l'attendais. Il était là, au coin, adossé sur les vieilles briques rouges, me regardant avec son rictus malveillant.

-Alors Bella? De retour au bercail? Tu viens payer tes dettes? dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

-Bonsoir Démétri. répliquai-je d'un ton cinglant. Toujours ravie de te revoir. Je viens te proposer un jeu avant de régler mes dettes.

-Un jeu?

-Une chasse plutôt. repris-je; sachant qu'à ce mot, son instinct de traqueur allait refaire surface.

-Tu m'intéresses. Continue. ordonna-t-il, en attrapant mon poignet.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis partie. Mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu...il me reste une cible...et pour celle-là, j'ai besoin de toi...

-Une humaine qui me supplie...amusant...c'est dommage que je ne puisse augmenter mes tarifs...Qui? Quand? demanda-t-il, le traqueur ayant pris le dessus.

-James, un autre traqueur. Le plus vite possible, qu'on en finisse...

-Un traqueur à tes trousses...de mieux en mieux...pourquoi t'aiderai-je?

-il se dit meilleur que toi...répondis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Comme prévu, mon mensonge le mit en colère et Démétri me toisa, le regard mauvais.

-Je t'ai aidé à écraser Jane et à reprendre le rôle qu'elle t'avait volé auprès des Volturi. Tu m'as offert tes services. Je les ai acceptés et je te paierai, dès que j'aurais pu faire face à James. redis-je en soutenant son regard assassin. Le plus vite sera le mieux. Je veux en finir avec cette histoire. continuai-je.

-Je t'appelle dans deux jours. conclut le vampire en portant mon poignet à son nez.

L'extrémité de sa canine droite frôla la peau fine de mon poignet. Je fermai les yeux et ne les rouvris que lorsqu'un vent froid gifla mes joues. J'étais seule dans cette rue mal éclairée.

Je passais ces deux jours dans un hôtel de seconde zone en périphérie de Sacramento. Mon téléphone n'avait pas émis le moindre bruit. Pas de nouvelles de Démétri. Pas de nouvelles des Black...et pas de nouvelles des Cullen...Bêtement, j'avais espéré que l'un d'eux m'appelle...ou tout du moins Alice. Elle était la seule à oser contrer son frère sans qu'il ne lui en veuille. _Edward._..mon cœur se brisa encore plus juste à la pensée de celui que je considérais comme mon âme sœur.

Lorsque ses yeux d'un or si profond m'étaient apparus alors que je gisais devant la villa, la nuit où tout avait dérapé, j'avais ressenti une immense paix intérieure. Le simple fait de croiser son regard avait tout effacé en moi. J'étais bien, heureuse, en sécurité, et j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi.

Les émotions qui étaient apparues en moi alors que je posais mon regard pour la première fois sur Edward dans la salle de réception de la mairie, ce soir de Thanksgiving, m'avait effrayée. J'avais essayé de repousser mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir d'avoir un quelconque attachement pour un vampire depuis les assassinats sauvages de mes parents. Mais il avait fallu que je me rende...que je baisse les armes...Billy m'avait parlé...

Je ne pouvais plus nier le bien être qui naissait en moi dès qu'il m'approchait. Je ne pouvais plus ignorer ce sentiment de sécurité lorsqu'il me frôlait. Je ne pouvais effacer l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Car, oui...j'aimais Edward...Vivre avec lui, vivre parmi eux ces dernières semaines avait fait réapparaître la Bella d'avant. Mais tout s'était arrêté quand il m'avait rejeté. J'avais quitté la villa, en y laissant mon cœur, reprenant la lourde carapace de froideur que je m'étais créée depuis la mort de Charlie. Abandonnée des loups...Abandonnée des vampires...Abandonnée d'Edward...

La sonnerie stridente de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées.

-Tu en as de la chance, petite Bella. annonça la voix de Démétri. James est à tes trousses. Il veut te tuer pour avoir liquidé sa compagne. Mais avant de te tuer, il veut s'en prendre à tes cabots. annonça la voix caverneuse de Démétri en riant.

_Il veut tuer la meute...par ma faute..._.cette annonce me glaça le sang.

-Démétri...

-Allez, Bella, c'est bien parce que c'est toi...Je le retiens 12h ici et je le relâche. On verra s'il est aussi bon qu'il le prétend. Mais ne t'en fais pas...il n'aura pas ton sang, ma belle. Ton sang est pour moi...A très bientôt Isabella. susurra la voix glaciale avant de raccrocher.

Je m'assis quelques minutes à même le sol pour réfléchir. Puis je saisis mon téléphone.

-Jacob Black.

-Jake, c'est moi. Ecoute...

-Bella ! Où es-tu? On a vu les Cullen. Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher et...

-Jake tais-toi! Ecoute-moi bien. La meute est en danger. Préviens tout le monde et partez vous mettre à l'abri...

-Jamais Bella ! Où es-tu? Je vais venir te protéger et...

-Jacob ! Pense à Sue, Billy et les autres. Vous avez 8h pour les emmener et les protéger.

_Je préférais mettre un ultimatum plus court pour les obliger à m'écouter._

-Et toi Bella, que comptes-tu...

-Au revoir Jacob.

Je replaçai le portable dans ma poche. _Il allait tuer la meute_...Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. _Après tout, c'est moi qu'il voulait_. J'enfourchai mon bolide et repartis vers Forks, en espérant que Jacob suivrait mes ordres.

xxx

J'atteignis Forks au beau milieu de la nuit, après plus de huit heures de route, à tombeau ouvert sur les autoroutes, faisant fi des limitations, et fonçai vers la réserve. Aucun mouvement. Aucune lumière. Pas une voiture. _Ils étaient partis_.

Debout devant la porte des Black, une larme m'échappa. Ils étaient partis. J'étais seule. Je le leur avais demandé, ils m'avaient écouté. Alors pourquoi ce silence me faisait-il mal ? Je me laissai tomber sur le perron et me mis à pleurer. Un craquement me fit sursauter.

-Bella, calme-toi. dit doucement une voix chaude que je connaissais.

Billy était là, tendant sa main vers moi.

-Billy...Tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu...dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-Je savais que tu allais venir ici. Je suis resté pour t'attendre. répondit le vieil indien.

-Où sont les autres? demandai-je ne me relevant.

-en sécurité. La meute les protège. Grâce à toi, Bella. Mais toi, qui...

-Ne t'en fais pas Billy. Tout sera terminé demain. Je vais l'éloigner d'ici.

-Demande de l'aide aux Cullen, Bella. chuchota-t-il en prenant ma main.

-Non! m'écriai-je avant de me radoucir. Non Billy, j'ai joué, j'ai perdu. Je les ai perdus. Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé et tout ira mieux ensuite.

-Bella, tu es comme Charlie. Ne risque pas ta peau toute seule. Ils pourront t'aider.

-On dirait que votre rivalité...

-Bella, ils t'avaient rendu le sourire. Alors, même s'ils sont des sang-froid, la meute ne pourra plus jamais s'en prendre à eux...

_Ils m'avaient redonné le sourire._ Oui, chez eux, j'avais vécu de bons moments. Et je les en remerciais à chaque fois que mes larmes coulaient.

-Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup attachée à eux et surtout à Edward. Nous parlons beaucoup de toi ensemble. Il t'aime Bella. Et toi? poursuivit-il.

-Oui, je l'aime aussi. murmurai-je, ébahie par le discours de Billy. Mais c'est impossible entre nous et...

-Vis Bella ! Aie confiance en lui et en toi. Et même si cela va à l'encontre de tout ce que nous t'avons dit et de tout ce que tu penses depuis la mort de tes parents, je serais rassuré si tu devenais l'une des leurs un jour. Je préfère te savoir avec eux plutôt que poursuivie par des sang-froid dangereux, sans aucune protection.

Le temps sembla se figer. Billy n'était plus un Quileute cette nuit, il jouait le rôle de mon père. _Charlie m'aurait sûrement dit la même chose_. Il m'aurait poussée à écouter mon cœur.

-Je le lui avais demandé mais sa réponse…commençai-je avant d'abandonner.

-Il n'a fait que respecter notre pacte. Bella, promets-moi de tout arranger avec eux. reprit l'indien.

-Je... quand ce sera fini… c'est promis Billy. répondis-je en croisant les doigts dans mon dos pour contrer ma promesse.

_J'aurais tellement aimé Billy mais j'ai une dette à payer..._

Un bruit à l'arrière de la maison me fit sursauter. Je saisis mon beretta et me plaçai devant Billy à qui je fis signe de se taire. Une ombre passa rapidement devant la fenêtre. Nous étions coincés dans cette petite cabane, sans moyen de fuite pour Billy, en fauteuil. Notre seul espoir était que je puisse attirer le vampire suffisamment loin d'ici pour que Billy puisse prévenir les autres. Deux coups légers contre la porte. Je reculai instinctivement vers le fond de la pièce, obligeant Billy, coincé derrière moi, à faire de même. _Je devais sauver Billy_. Mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre de la chambre restée ouverte. Il me suffirait de bondir à travers et de courir droit devant le plus vite possible. Le vampire me suivrait, se lançant dans une partie de chasse avant d'essayer de me tuer. La poignée tourna doucement. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, une silhouette se découpant dans l'embrasure. Alors je m'élançai.

-Bella ! Non! cria Billy derrière moi mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

Je passai dans le cadre de la fenêtre, heurtant du coude le pan de gauche qui éclata en heurtant violemment le mur. Je me réceptionnai rapidement et me mis à courir le plus vite possible sous la seule lumière de la lune, visible cette nuit. Une forme lancée à pleine vitesse me doubla et s'arrêta devant moi. Ne pouvant éviter l'impact, je fermai les yeux et levai les mains devant moi, espérant amoindrir le choc. Deux étaux glacés saisirent mes épaules et me stoppèrent nette.

-Bella ! C'est moi !

Cette voix ! _Cette impression de sécurité !_ J'ouvris les yeux. Deux yeux dorés me fixaient...Carlisle !

-Carlisle ! criai-je en me jetant contre lui.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je peinais à reprendre mon souffle mais je ne lâchai pas ma prise autour du cou du médecin.

-Bella! Calme-toi! Regarde-moi. dit-il en attrapant mon menton pour que je lève les yeux sur lui. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Billy? demandai-je, toujours essoufflée.

Carlisle ne me répondit pas et me prit dans ses bras pour courir vers la maisonnette. Il me déposa doucement devant Billy qui attrapa aussitôt ma main.

-Bella, çà va ? Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ! s'énerva-t-il aussitôt avant de m'attirer un peu plus vers lui.

-Je croyais que c'était...J'ai eu peur pour toi, je voulais l'emmener loin d'ici. tentai-je d'expliquer.

-Bella, je crois que tu me dois des explications. reprit la voix douce du médecin.

Encouragée du regard par Billy, je me laissai tomber sur une chaise et fixai Carlisle.

-Je suis venue prévenir les Quileutes qu'un vampire venait pour les exterminer. dis-je le plus calmement possible.

-Je comprends pourquoi la réserve est vide. commenta le médecin. Où étais-tu Bella?

-J'avais quelque chose à régler. répondis-je froidement.

-Bella, tu m'as habitué à mieux. nota Billy qui me fixait, sévère. Que t'ai-je demandé à propos des Cullen?

-Où sont les autres ? demandai-je plus doucement, en regardant de nouveau Carlisle.

-Alice, Jasper et Edward te cherchent du côté de Los Angelès...les autres sont à la villa…

-Edward me cherche... repris-je d'une voix tremblante.

_Il me cherchait_. Cette idée me réconforta et fit naitre malgré moi un sourire.

-J'y étais avant d'aller sur Sacramento. Ils n'étaient pas très loin. continuai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bella, est-ce que ce vampire en a après toi? Nous pouvons t'aider, tu sais. reprit Carlisle en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Je posai un instant ma main sur la sienne, profitant de cette sensation de réconfort puis enlevai doucement sa main de ma joue, avant de me remettre debout. La Bella froide et dépourvue d'émotions reprenait sa place pour le dernier acte.

-Carlisle, promets-moi que tu protègeras les Quileutes cette nuit. C'est ma seule demande. Demandai-je.

-Bella...

-Promets-moi, Carlisle. S'il te plait...insitai-je

-Je te le promets. Nous protégerons les Quileutes cette nuit. Et toi, que vas-tu faire?

-C'est mon combat, Carlisle. répondis-je en le fixant une dernière fois, tentant de mémoriser le plus possible ce visage qui me rassurait tant, avant de sortir. _Ne plus se retourner et affronter le destin._


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Bon, voilà James...et un peu d'action...en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

-Comment as-tu pu être aussi bête, Edward ! criait Alice depuis deux minutes maintenant au beau milieu du garage. Tu ne pouvais pas mettre tes principes idiots de côté et vivre enfin une vie remplie avec elle ?

-Elle veut devenir l'une des nôtres alors qu'elle tue des vampires, Alice ! Et le pacte avec la meute, qu'en fais-tu ? répondis-je.

-Et alors ? On aurait déménagé avec elle, loin d'ici. Elle n'a rien contre nous. Elle tue seulement ceux qui ont détruit sa vie. Maintenant, elle est partie ! grondait ma sœur qui ne se calmait pas malgré l'intervention de Jasper.

-Elle reviendra…tentai-je d'une voix plus calme, essayant de croire à ce que je disais.

-Non, elle ne reviendra pas comme çà, Edward. asséna Jasper. Elle s'est sentie abandonnée. A ce moment-là, la Bella des débuts a repris le dessus. Elle est prête à mourir, Edward.

Cette phrase résonnait dans mon esprit depuis bientôt une semaine. Mais il n'était pas possible de remonter le temps. Nous nous étions emportés tous les deux...enfin, surtout moi...Je lui avais dit des choses horribles et elle s'était sentie rejetée. Par notre famille et par moi. J'errais comme une âme en peine dans la forêt tout près de la maison Swan, espérant peut-être apercevoir Bella derrière sa fenêtre. Mais elle était partie. Ne tenant plus, nous avions pris la route pour Los Angeles, persuadés qu'elle y serait, mais rien. Nous avions arpenté la ville toute la nuit, en vain, sans relever aucune trace. Depuis plusieurs heures, Alice n'avait plus aucune vision de Bella, ce qui l'angoissait. _Tout comme moi_…Cloitrés dans notre chambre d'hôtel, nous attendions la nuit pour reprendre la route.

Mon téléphone résonna dans la pièce. _Emmett_…

-Où êtes-vous ? demanda mon frère.

-Coincés dans un hôtel de Los Angelès, nous n'avons rien…

-Edward, il faut que vous rentriez à Forks, maintenant.

-Nous attendons la nuit, Emmett. Que…

-Rejoignez-nous à la Push dès que vous le pouvez.

-A la Push, mais c'est une terre quileute. Que faites-vous…

-Bella est à Forks, Edward. Et çà va mal finir à mon avis.

Nous avions dû patienter une heure avant que le crépuscule n'apparaisse, et désormais, nous roulions à tombeaux ouverts vers Forks. Nous rejoignîmes la plage de la Push silencieusement, observant la scène. Les Quileutes y étaient rassemblés autour d'un énorme feu de camp. _Tous les Quileutes.._.Des loups veillaient la plage depuis la première rangée d'arbres. Notre famille se tenait quelques mètres devant le feu, discutant avec Billy, Sam et Jacob, sous forme humaine.

-Carlisle, où est Bella ? demandai-je en me précipitant sur lui.

-_Emmett n'a pas su se taire_. pensa le vampire en regardant mon frère. _C'est peut-être mieux ainsi._

-Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? Depuis quand avons-nous l'autorisation de venir sur cette plage ? questionna Jasper.

-La situation a évolué et...commença le docteur.

-Bella a demandé aux loups de protéger les habitants de la réserve. le coupa Billy.

-Et elle me l'a demandé également. ajouta Carlisle. _Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser Edward_.

-Où est-elle ? demandai-je, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Nous ne savons pas. Je l'ai vue plus tôt chez Billy mais elle est repartie. répondit-il en rappelant ses souvenirs de cette entrevue.

La vision de Bella s'accrochant à Carlisle comme à une bouée de secours puis celle de son visage alors qu'elle serrait une dernière fois la main de mon père me fit frémir.

-Que…que se passe-t-il Carlisle ? demandai-je, la voix tremblante.

Cette nuit, j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais entendre. Mais Billy répondit plus vite que Carlisle :

-Bella est revenue nous prévenir qu'un vampire venait pour nous tuer. Alors nous avons amené tout le monde ici pour mieux les protéger. Et elle est repartie.

-Qui est-il ? questionna Jasper.

-Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de l'un des vampires qui a tué Charlie et Renée. répondit Jacob, le visage grave. En fait, le dernier. Nous l'avons laissé filer à Port Angelès mais nous avons eu sa compagne…

-Il revient pour se venger. analysa immédiatement Jasper. Nous pourrions lui tendre une embuscade avant qu'il n'atteigne la plage…

Je m'écartai et laissai Jasper qui discutait tactique avec les loups.

_Où pouvait-elle être en ce moment ?_ J'avais tant envie de la retrouver, de la serrer contre moi encore une fois. _Bella, si tu savais comme je t'aime_.

-Je ne peux toujours rien voir ! Entre les loups ici et Bella qui doit surement rester dans la réserve pour que je ne la retrouve pas…. grogna Alice, un peu plus loin, frustrée par cet aveuglement.

Une main chaude me tira de mes pensées. Le vieux Black.

-Edward, elle t'aime tu sais. Elle me l'a avoué. Je lui ai fait promettre de revenir vers votre famille dès que nous aurons réglé la situation ici. Elle est…

Une odeur familière atteignit la plage, transportée par le vent. Du sang…_Le sang de Bella !_

Je me redressai vivement et cherchai ma famille des yeux.

-Le sang de Bella…dis-je en croisant le regard de Carlisle. 

xxx

(BPOV)

J'avais quitté la maison de Billy au bord des larmes. Mais j'avais l'assurance que Carlisle les aiderait. Maintenant, je devais me focaliser sur James. Son instinct de traqueur et son désir de tuer la meute l'amèneront directement à Forks. Alors, la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire changer sa route, c'était mon sang. _Et puis si je règle la situation, il ne s'approchera pas non plus des Cullen._

Je marchais depuis deux heures lorsque je découvris une petite clairière, parfaitement ronde, à la limite sud de la frontière du territoire Quileute. L'aube éclairait doucement l'endroit. Les épines des sapins givrées, l'odeur de mousse... tout cela me replongeait en enfance. _Ce lieu sera parfait_. Parfait pour mon dernier acte. Sans la meute, je savais pertinemment que je n'en réchapperai pas. _Mais au moins, tout sera fini_.

Je sortis rapidement le petit poignard que je gardais toujours précieusement caché dans la doublure intérieure de la manche de mon blouson. J'appuyai la pointe acérée sur la cicatrice la plus récente, causée par Embry et qui m'avait valu mes premières explications avec la famille Cullen, et le sang se mit à perler doucement. La peau fine et rosée n'avait pas résisté longtemps. Je passai rapidement mon poignet où s'écoulait le mince filet rougeoyant sur quelques troncs et me plaçai au centre de la clairière. Aucun besoin de se cacher, il me trouverait facilement, surtout avec l'odeur du sang frais. Je n'attendis pas très longtemps. Comme je le pensais, James était déjà dans le massif d'Olympic. _Un vrai traqueur_... Sa silhouette se détachait de la dernière rangée d'arbres. Il avançait vers moi, doucement, très doucement. _Exagérément_.

-Te voilà Swan ! Ton sang est si alléchant que j'en ai modifié mes plans ! Je m'occuperai des monstres qui ont tué Victoria ensuite.

-James ! Faisons un marché ! proposai-je, contrôlant ma voix pour qu'elle ne reflète pas la terreur qui se jouait dans mes tripes.

Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur le visage du vampire et il bondit pour se retrouver face à moi, à trois mètres à peine. Je sentais son souffle glacial sur mes joues, ou peut-être était-ce la bise qui s'était levée. Mais mon envie d'en finir avec lui m'empêchait de détourner les yeux du danger.

-Une humaine qui ose traiter avec un vampire…intéressant ! Mais, après tout, cela ne m'étonne pas, je ne suis pas le premier, à en juger par ce Démétri ! s'esclaffa-t-il, son rire résonnant dans la clairière.

-Mon sang contre la tranquillité de tous ceux qui vivent à Forks, humains comme monstres. claquai-je froidement. _Ainsi, je protégerai également les Cullen._

James me dévisagea un instant puis sourit.

-D'accord. Mais nous ferons çà lentement alors !

Je déglutis malgré moi, les images de ma lente agonie toute proche dansant dans mon esprit.

-Tu as peur Swan ? Ton père est resté digne lui ! cracha-t-il en riant.

Papa…La phrase de James me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Comment osait-il me parler de lui !

-Non, je n'ai pas peur James ! Tu es le dernier sur ma liste ! N'oublie pas que j'ai liquidé tes compagnons les uns après les autres et je suis toujours là ! ricanai-je d'une voix qui me semblait métallique.

Ma main droite se referma instinctivement sur la crosse de mon beretta, dans ma poche de blouson. Seule, je ne le battrai surement pas mais je pouvais me battre et ne pas lui laisser la satisfaction de me tuer.

La main de James avança vers moi mais je l'esquivai rapidement. Puis une autre esquive. Enervé par mes réactions, il me décocha un magistral coup de pied de côté qui m'envoya valdinguer une dizaine de mètres plus loin sur l'herbe humide. Un peu sonnée, je restai quelques secondes au sol.

-Alors Swan ! Tu en as eu assez ? clama-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et me redressai.

-Tu tapes comme une fillette, James ! crachai-je, méprisante.

Le vampire vit rouge, se matérialisa devant moi avant que j'ai pu réagir, m'attrapa le bras et me lança dans les airs. Je retombai plus loin et portai ma main sur mon corps, cherchant du sang mais rien. Rien que des douleurs. A ma respiration sifflante et douloureuse, je devinai aisément que mes cotes avaient dû se rebriser sous l'impact. Un filet de sang s'échappa de ma bouche. _Çà ne durera plus très longtemps. Sois forte Bella_.

Alors je me relevai, une nouvelle fois, les jambes menaçant de lâcher. James me saisit à la gorge et me décolla du sol, comme Victoria l'avait fait. Je m'efforçai de rester calme pour m'éviter de souffrir de mes côtés et saisis de nouveau la crosse. Je le sortis rapidement de ma poche et enfonçai le canon sous mon sein. James n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à essuyer de son doigt le sang qui coulait de ma bouche et à le lécher. Sans un bruit, je repoussai le cran de sureté et posai mon index sur la gâchette. A cet instant, une sensation connue traversa mon corps: les loups ! _Ils devraient être en train de protéger les autres ! Non !_

Je détournai les yeux subitement, juste à temps pour voir Jacob et Sam en loups s'élancer vers moi, accompagnés d'Emmett, Jasper et…Edward !

Surpris par leur apparition, James me lança contre les arbres pour faire face à ses assaillants alors que j'hurlai de toutes mes forces un « Non ! » qui se répercuta dans tout le massif. Je fermai les yeux, anticipant l'impact qui allait se produire contre les troncs mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, étonnée de ne pas me fracasser contre le bois, je découvris le visage d'Edward qui m'avait rattrapée et me fixai, inquiet. _Edward ! Edward était là !_ Il me tenait tout contre lui. Je détaillai son visage parfait, ses yeux dorés, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres idéales. En le voyant si près de moi, toute ma colère contre lui, toutes les barrières que je m'étais fixée, mon armure de froideur, tout cela disparut.

-Bella ! Bella ! réponds-moi ! demanda-t-il, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Le fracas assourdissant du combat qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi me fit me tendre de nouveau. _Ce n'était pas fini !_ Je voulus me relever mais Edward m'en empêcha.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas bouger. Carlisle va arriver…

-Edward, s'il te plait, aide-moi à me relever. Tout va bien. mentis-je en serrant les dents alors que je me mettais debout.

James était coincé dans le puissant étau formé par les bras d'Emmett, les jambes arrachées par les loups qui les tenaient encore dans leurs gueules. Les mains de Jasper s'enroulèrent autour du crâne de James et ce fut fini. La tête tomba dans l'herbe et roula au sol quelques mètres devant moi. Debout, immobile, je la fixais.

_C'était terminé. Enfin_.

Les autres s'affairaient à allumer le brasier et à y jeter les morceaux. Figée devant les flammes, mon esprit vagabondait. Les images de mes parents dansèrent un instant dans mon esprit, se confondant avec les lueurs du feu puis disparurent en me soufflant un « vis ta vie Bella ». 

Je décelai l'arrivée des autres loups et du mouvement de l'autre côté de la clairière confirma mon instinct. Le reste des Cullen et des loups firent irruption et nous rejoignirent à côté du feu. Carlisle et Billy, que Jared venait de déposer dans le fauteuil que Léah avait déplié, s'avancèrent vers moi mais je les stoppai d'un simple mouvement de la main. 

_Où était ma place maintenant que tout était fini ?_

Depuis deux années, je n'avais vécu que pour ce moment où tous les meurtriers de mes parents disparaitraient.

Depuis deux années, j'étais seule dans ma souffrance, me forgeant une carapace de froideur et de dureté, repoussant le plus possible le moment où je devrais faire le deuil de mes parents puisqu'il serait synonyme pour moi d'abandon. Ils m'avaient abandonnée en mourant et en refusant de faire mon deuil, j'avais l'impression de les garder avec moi. Aujourd'hui, en cet instant, ils étaient partis, réellement. Les seuls qui avaient pu pénétrer mon cœur étaient d'un autre univers où on ne pouvait entrer sans conséquences. _Pourquoi en cet instant mon cœur me semblait vide ?_

Désemparée, perdue au beau milieu de cette clairière où loups et vampires ne me voyaient pas comme l'une des leurs, je fis demi-tour et me dirigeai vers la forêt, retenant mes larmes. Je m'appuyai un instant sur le premier arbre afin de reprendre mon souffle et plongeai dans la pénombre de la forêt. Les souvenirs de ces dernières semaines à Forks affluaient, mélangés à ceux de mon enfance, m'empêchant de réfléchir. Les souvenirs de scènes familiales de mon enfance avec mes parents, mes étés à la réserve…Tous s'entremêlaient, mêlant mes parents aux Cullen, les conseils de mon père à ceux de Charlie… Et tous me ramenaient invariablement vers mes derniers moments chez les Cullen, dorlotée comme une enfant, enfouissant mon visage dans le cou d'une mère attentionnée, chahutant avec des frères et sœurs et surtout en sécurité dans les bras d'Edward. _J'avais tout perdu_…

C'est alors que je flanchai : les larmes tant retenues débordèrent de mes yeux, de profonds sanglots secouèrent mon corps, des râles de douleur s'échappèrent de ma gorge. Mon corps était incontrôlable. Je me laissai glisser doucement au sol et fermai les yeux. 

xxx 

(EPOV)

A l'instant où nous avions senti le sang de Bella, je m'étais élancé à travers la réserve, suivi par Jasper et Emmett ainsi que Jacob et Sam en loups. Je percevais de plus en plus clairement les pensées d'un vampire : un traqueur. Il pensait à Bella. Il voulait son sang. J'assistais mentalement à leur confrontation. Lorsqu'il réfléchit à la proposition de Bella, je sifflai. _Elle proposait sa vie pour les loups et…pour nous !_

Lorsqu'il se réjouit de l'avoir propulsée à plusieurs mètres, je ne pus retenir un grognement et je m'empressai alors d'expliquer la situation à mes compagnons.

-_Surement James_. m'informa Sam en me regardant.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin et nous entendions désormais distinctement leur conversation.

-Alors Swan ! Tu en as eu assez ?

-Tu tapes comme une fillette, James ! ricana Bella.

-_Non, Bella, ne l'énerve pas. Attends-nous. On arrive_. pensa Jake

-_Cette fille est une force de la nature. Elle me plait de plus en plus. Si tu ne la transformes pas, je le ferai !_ me glissa mentalement Emmett.

De nouveau, James se réjouit de ses coups portés à ma belle. J'accélérai encore la foulée mais Jasper me retint :

-_Non, Edward, laissons les loups entrer les premiers. Il ne s'attendra pas à voir des vampires avec eux_.

L'odeur du sang de Bella se renforça. _Elle devait être blessée_. Nous distinguions maintenant la scène : debout dans une clairière, James tenait à bout de bras Bella, serrant sa gorge. Elle tenait fermement son automatique qu'elle enfonçait dans sa propre poitrine.

-Elle va tirer ! dis-je aux autres.

Les loups accélérèrent et nous franchîmes la dernière rangée d'arbres quelques mètres derrière eux. Surpris, James lança sa prisonnière dont le « Non ! » résonna dans toute la vallée. J'étais persuadé qu'en entendant son cri, Carlisle et les autres nous rejoindraient. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes.

Je laissai mes frères et les loups se jeter sur James alors que je courrai vers Bella pour la rattraper. Je la réceptionnai dans mes bras et accompagnai le mouvement en la déposant doucement dans l'herbe, tout en gardant son buste dans mes bras. Elle avait les yeux fermés, le visage crispé. _Elle attendait le choc_.

Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa. Je me noyai instantanément dans ses immenses prunelles chocolat dans lesquelles je vis un éclair fugace de joie.

-Bella ! Comment te sens-tu ? Es-tu blessée ? demandai-je alors que je remarquai le filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

Mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle ne semblait pas m'entendre, me fixant intensément. Je resserrai ma prise sur elle et la posai doucement contre mon torse. A ce geste, son visage fermé se détendit.

-Bella ! Bella ! réponds-moi ! demandai-je un peu plus fort.

Mais le bruit de la lutte qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de nous l'attira et elle se ferma de nouveau, tendue, sur ses gardes. Elle tenta de se relever, une grimace traversa son visage. _Elle était de nouveau blessée_.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas bouger. Carlisle va arriver…

-Edward, s'il te plait, aide-moi à me relever. Tout va bien. demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

_Elle avait mal_. J'allais appeler mon père mais je percevais déjà au loin ses pensées ainsi que celles des autres qui l'accompagnaient vers nous. _Dans quelques minutes, Carlisle serait là_. 

Bella se tenait debout, se penchant légèrement, surement pour éviter la douleur et regardait la tête de James qui avait roulé devant elle. Mes frères et les loups s'activaient à rassembler les membres pour les jeter dans le feu allumé par Emmett. Silencieuse, le visage fermé, les poings serrés, elle ne détachait pas son regard des flammes du brasier. Je perçus l'arrivée des autres, tout comme Bella qui tourna la tête vers les arbres avant même que le groupe ne soit visible.

-_Pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas ?_ se demandait Jacob, hésitant à la rejoindre.

-_Laisse Bella. Notre rôle auprès d'elle est terminé dorénavant_. lui rappela Sam, en sa qualité de chef de meute. _Et çà vaut pour vous tous. Billy a été clair sur ce point_. reprit-il pour toute la meute.

Jasper était focalisé sur Bella, totalement submergée par ses émotions. Carlisle et le vieux Black s'avancèrent vers nous. Enfin, plutôt vers Bella. Mais elle leva sa main, sans un mot, pour les stopper et ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres devant elle.

-Bella ? s'inquiéta Billy.

Mais elle ne répondait pas, les yeux fixant toujours les flammes.

-_Laisse-lui quelques instants Edward, il lui faut du temps. Rejoins-nous, nous avons à discuter avec Billy_. me demanda Carlisle alors que je m'apprêtai à rejoindre Bella.

-Elle ne nous entend pas. Le flot d'émotions est trop fort. expliqua Jasper en s'avançant vers les deux hommes que j'avais rejoint, suivant la demande muette de Carlisle.

Carlisle la regardait, détaillant sa posture.

-Ses cotes ont du se briser de nouveau si j'en juge sa posture. nous dit-il calmement.

Billy allait répliquer quand notre père posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'indien.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, Billy. Tant qu'elle tient debout, elle refusera mon aide. Laissons-lui quelques minutes.

-Bella n'a jamais beaucoup parlé. Elle a toujours tout gardé pour elle sans montrer sa souffrance mais je sais qu'elle est dévastée par tout ce qu'elle a vécu. dit doucement Billy alors que Bella nous tournait le dos et marchait d'un pas des plus incertains vers la forêt.

-Sa fureur et sa colère ont disparu. Elle se sent perdue et abandonnée. expliqua Jasper au moment où je perçus en lui le changement de Bella.

-J'aime Bella comme ma propre fille mais nous avons tous remarqué le changement qui est apparu chez elle quand elle vous a rencontrés. reprit Billy alors que nous la regardions s'appuyer sur un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Et puis je sais que Charlie voulait vous la confier. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons voulu modifier le traité avec vous ces dernières semaines. Elle évolue dans nos mondes sans aucune crainte mais elle n'est pas assez forte pour y survivre seule.

-Le lui avez-vous dit ? questionna Carlisle.

-Nous lui avons toujours dit que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait pas faire partie de notre monde. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Mais lorsqu'elle est revenue, nous avions senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam et moi avons dû le lui redire. Elle n'en a plus reparlé depuis. répondit Billy.

-_Je comprends mieux certaines de ses réactions_. pensa Carlisle.

Je posai mes yeux sur le vieil indien qui saisit ma main. A cet instant, je remarquai que tout le monde s'était rapproché de nous. _Cullen et Quileutes, les deux clans ne faisaient qu'un_. Et celle qui avait réussi cela, c'était Bella.

-Ayant vécu dans nos légendes, elle préférait se suicider plutôt que d'être tuée par un vampire. Et nous en étions ravis. Nous pensions pouvoir la protéger. Mais quand elle est revenue blessée de Port Angelès…poursuivit-il.

Les images du combat au beau milieu des bâtiments désaffectés surgirent aussitôt dans les pensées de la meute, restée en loup. Bella se battant en utilisant certaines techniques que Jasper lui avait appris, puis aux prises avec une vampire rousse, enfonçant, comme aujourd'hui, son canon dans sa poitrine, prête à mourir. Puis Bella retombant lourdement sur le béton mais se relevant et enfourchant sa moto. Et leur stupeur quand ils avaient appris la gravité de ses blessures.

_Cette nuit-là, elle nous avait rejoints, blessée_…_et elle avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait…_

-Nous avons compris qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment plus vivre humaine parmi nous….reprit Billy. Quand je l'ai trouvée cette nuit devant ma porte, en larmes, j'ai eu l'impression de trahir la promesse que j'avais faite à Charlie, il y a des années. Elle refusait désormais notre aide, nous ne pouvions plus la protéger. Elle tient à vous mais elle ne le dira pas.

L'indien rappela ses souvenirs de cette nuit, et plus particulièrement le moment où elle lui avouait sa tristesse de nous avoir perdus.

-_Elle t'aime Edward_. pensa-t-il en me regardant, _et je pensais que ces souvenirs devaient t'être réservé._

-Carlisle, nous avons fait un choix avec la meute. Bella doit vivre parmi vous. Et si vous décidez de…d'en faire l'une des vôtres, nous la traiterons comme une Cullen et serons soulagés qu'elle soit enfin en sécurité. conclut Billy.

-_Vous avez intérêt à vous occuper d'elle sinon je n'hésiterai pas à renier le pacte pour vous tuer_. pensa Jacob.

-_Jake, çà suffit. Nous savons tous que Bella est attachée à eux, ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Je préfère la voir sang froid plutôt qu'à côté de son père dans le cimetière de Forks. Et puis tu ne pourrais pas tuer celle que tu considères comme ta petite sœur._ répondit Sam.

-Elle voulait que je la transforme mais j'ai refusé, c'est pour cela qu'elle est partie. Je ne voulais pas remettre en cause notre entente. avouai-je difficilement.

-Elle ne trouvait plus sa place alors elle a fui. Comme à l'enterrement de Charlie. Mais elle est revenue pour nous protéger et...reprit Billy.

-Elle était prête à mourir pour épargner la meute et souder nos deux clans. conclut Carlisle.

Le silence se fit dans la clairière. Nous percevions les pas de Bella, sa respiration courte et sifflante.

-Carlisle, nous ne pouvons pas la laisse souffrir ainsi ! protesta Esmée qui hésitait à se précipiter dans la forêt pour retrouver celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme son enfant.

Un sifflement s'échappa de la gorge de Jasper qui était toujours focalisé sur Bella.

-Elle se sent tellement perdue et seule, c'est… inhumain. expliqua mon frère.

-_Elle a besoin de toi, Edward. Rejoins-la_. pensa ma famille, à l'unisson.

Alors, j'écoutai mon cœur et mes sentiments et franchis en quelques secondes la distance qui me séparait d'elle. Elle était là, dans la pénombre de la forêt, debout, son corps blessé secoué par des sanglots, les jambes tremblantes.

-Carlisle ! appelai-je en rattrapant le corps de Bella devenu inerte, avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, les joues encore inondées de larmes. Carlisle nous rejoignit, suivi d'Esmée.

-Ses cotes n'ont pas résisté. Ramenons-la chez nous. dit le médecin alors que je soulevai doucement Bella et la plaçai contre mon torse.


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Les ténèbres m'avaient engloutie. Plongée dans le noir, je cherchais désespérément la lumière. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là, dans cet état ? Je tentais de rassembler mes souvenirs les plus proches mais seule l'image d'un feu apparaissait dans mon esprit.

J'avais froid.

J'étais triste.

J'avais peur.

J'étais seule.

J'avais mal.

Pourquoi ? Que m'était-il arrivé ?

Je tendis les bras, espérant toucher quelque chose qui pourrait me donner un semblant d'explications mais rien, mes mains ne sentaient rien. Soudain, mes bras ne m'obéirent plus et se figèrent dans les airs. J'essayai vainement de me débattre lorsque mes jambes s'immobilisèrent elles aussi. J'étais prise au piège, totalement immobilisée, dans le noir le plus total. Je sentais la panique monter en moi. Des yeux rouges me fixaient, me glaçant le sang. James, Victoria, Laurent… Terrorisée, je me débattis de plus belle, augmentant la douleur diffuse de ma poitrine. Les larmes coulant de mes yeux me brûlaient. L'air dans mes poumons ne me suffisait pas. J'avais la sensation de suffoquer. _J'allais mourir_… Désespérée, je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces.

A cet instant, j'ouvris les yeux. Des vampires me fixaient! D'instinct, je voulus saisir mon arme mais une poigne forte et froide retint ma main.

-Lâchez-moi, vampires ! hurlai-je avant de gémir à la douleur fulgurante qui enserrait mes poumons. Que me voulez-vous? Laissez-moi ! continuai-je, me débattant pour échapper à l'étau qui enserrait mes bras et mes jambes.

-Bella ! Calme-toi! lança une voix ferme à mes côtés alors que je ne pouvais plus du tout bouger.

Je tournai la tête vers la voix et découvris un vampire blond aux yeux dorés qui tenait fermement mon poignet.

-Bella, c'est nous. Tu ne crains rien. reprit-il. Calme-toi.

Subitement, mes tremblements et ma terreur disparurent. Les images d'un combat me revinrent. _Seule dans une clairière avec un vampire..._

_James..._

_James !_

-James ! hurlai-je, cherchant à voir où pouvait se trouver mon arme. La peur réenvahit mon estomac.

-Il est mort, Bella. Tout va bien. Tu es chez nous. dit une autre voix en posant doucement sa main sur ma joue.

Le court contact froid et lisse sur ma joue provoqua comme un déclic. Il me sembla que mon esprit se reconnecta instantanément. ._Les Cullen étaient là_.

Carlisle et Edward de chaque côté du lit, Emmett relâchant doucement mes chevilles. _J'étais chez les Cullen_.

Les filles se tenaient un peu en retrait derrière le lit, avec Jasper.

Mes yeux naviguèrent rapidement sur chacun de leurs visages mais lorsque je reposai le regard sur Edward, je ne pus empêcher les sanglots, me recroquevillant sur le lit, ce qui me fit gémir de plus belle. Edward avança prudemment une main vers moi que je saisis fortement avant de la porter contre ma joue.

_Mais j'avais perdu Edward._ _Je ne pouvais plus espérer qu'il m'aime encore_. Confuse, je la relâchai aussitôt et me repliai encore plus sur moi.

-Je n'ai plus personne. Je vous ai tous perdus. Les loups, les vampires...je n'ai plus ma place. chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux, secouée par mes sanglots qui me déchiraient à chaque seconde la poitrine.

Une main glacée se posa doucement sur ma joue, dégageant les mèches brunes qui cachaient mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur le regard clair de Carlisle qui se tenait au-dessus de moi.

-Bella. Tu fais partie de notre famille. Tu ne nous as pas perdus. Laisse-moi m'occuper de tes blessures. dit-il calmement en caressant ma joue.

Je lui fis un léger signe de tête et il posa ses doigts froids sur ma gorge.

-Détends-toi Bella, tu dois souffrir dans cette position. demanda-t-il en déposant sa main sur mes genoux remontés contre ma poitrine.

Je lui obéis et ses mains coururent sur mes cotes meurtries. Il replaça sa main sur mon front, souriant, dans un geste paternel, alors qu'Esmée apparut à ses côtés. Il s'assit à côté de moi et déplaça sa main sur mon bras.

-Tu vas rester avec nous, Bella. Nous allons nous occuper de toi. reprit-il.

-Merci. tentai-je de répondre en posant ma main sur la sienne mais mon murmure s'évanouit alors que je sombrai dans le sommeil.

xxx

(EPOV)

Le réveil de Bella fut des plus difficiles. Totalement perdue et terrorisée, elle semblait ne plus se rappeler de nous.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est le choc. expliqua Carlisle alors que nous tenions Bella qui se débattait, cherchant son arme. Jasper, calme-la qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits.

Mon frère s'exécuta et elle se détendit...mais quelques secondes seulement. La peur réapparut à une rapidité effarante, déformant les traits du visage de Bella alors qu'elle hurlait le nom du vampire contre qui elle se battait une heure plus tôt.

-Il est mort, Bella. Tout va bien. Tu es chez nous. dis-je en caressant rapidement sa joue.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et sembla se calmer. Nous relâchâmes ses poignets et ses chevilles.

-Sa réaction à ton geste est tout à fait surprenante. dit Jasper.

-Elle reprend ses esprits. C'est bien. indiqua Carlisle.

-_Quelle Bella allons-nous retrouver?_pensa-t-il, les yeux tournés vers le visage de l'humaine alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux.

Elle balaya la pièce d'un regard rapide et finit par s'attarder sur moi. Des larmes se mirent à couler, accompagnées de sanglots et elle se recroquevilla sur le lit.

-Elle va se faire encore plus mal, Carlisle ! intervint Esmée, désespérée.

Ne supportant plus de la voir dans cet état, j'avançai prudemment la main vers Bella qui la saisit et la porta aussitôt sur sa joue.

-Elle cherche à se rassurer mais…nous expliqua Jasper avant que ses yeux ne virent au noir le plus sombre, à cause du revirement complet des émotions de Bella.

-Je n'ai plus personne. Je vous ai tous perdus. Les loups, les vampires...je n'ai plus ma place. chuchotait-elle en boucle, les yeux fermés.

Lorsque Bella relâcha ma main et qu'elle se recroquevilla, je compris qu'il faudrait un moment avant qu'elle ne retrouve confiance en moi. Jasper luttait tellement pour ne pas nous renvoyer la puissance du désespoir qui habitait Bella qu'il était à deux doigts de sortir de la pièce. Rosalie s'était rapprochée de lui et le soutenait alors qu'Alice sondait le futur.

-Carlisle, touche-la. indiqua Alice après avoir cherché des réponses dans l'avenir immédiat de tous les membres de la famille.

Carlisle s'exécuta et dégagea doucement les mèches brunes du visage de Bella avant de poser sa main sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa Carlisle.

-Bella. Tu fais partie de notre famille. Tu ne nous as pas perdus. Laisse-moi m'occuper de tes blessures. dit-il calmement en caressant sa joue de son index.

_Pourquoi Carlisle et pas moi ?_ J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsqu'Alice demanda à notre père mais surtout lorsque Bella se calma au contact de la main du médecin.

-_Edward, ne sois pas jaloux. Elle va revenir vers toi, ne t'en fais pas. Mais il faut que tu sois patient_. pensa Alice en me regardant avant de reporter son regard sur Jasper qui avait enfin réussi à reprendre le dessus et à contrôler un peu le flot émotif de Bella.

Je sondai rapidement les esprits des membres de ma famille qui se promettaient mentalement de faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que Bella aille mieux. Même Rose. L'avis de ma sœur sur Isabella s'était déjà quelque peu modifié, mais lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce matin que Bella se sacrifiait pour les loups et pour nous, elle n'hésita plus à porter de l'amitié pour la jeune humaine.

Carlisle avait réussi à ce que Bella s'installe un peu mieux, réduisant ainsi considérablement ses difficultés respiratoires.

-Esmée, va me chercher une seringue avec une ampoule de morphine, s'il te plait. demanda-t-il de telle façon que Bella ne puisse l'entendre.

Nous sortîmes tous de la pièce et nous installâmes dans le salon, attendant Carlisle en silence. Il nous rejoignit après avoir refermé silencieusement la porte de la chambre d'ami où nous avions installé Bella.

-Je lui ai injecté suffisamment de tranquillisants pour qu'elle dorme une bonne douzaine d'heures. Çà nous laissera le temps de nous organiser pour les prochaines semaines. Elle n'a même pas remarqué la seringue. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que çà risque d'être long. Il va falloir lui réapprendre à nous faire confiance. commença le médecin en s'asseyant avec nous.

-Elle est totalement submergée de désespoir et de peur. expliqua Jasper. Ce qu'elle ressentait à son réveil était si intense que j'ai failli sortir. intervint Jasper. Il faut que j'aille chasser si je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle à son prochain réveil.

-Allez-y tous, j'irai à votre retour. Pendant ce temps, je vais téléphoner à Billy. Il faut que la meute nous explique ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bella depuis son retour. indiqua Carlisle alors que Jasper et Emmett passaient déjà la porte-fenêtre du salon. _Edward, ne t'en fais pas pour Bella, nous allons tous nous occuper d'elle. Et même si son attitude de cette nuit te fait penser le contraire, elle va avoir besoin de toi_. ajouta-t-il mentalement en posant sa main sur mon épaule avant que je ne sorte rejoindre les autres.

Le jour étant levé, nous fîmes vite avant de rentrer à la villa. De toute manière, nous n'avions pas la tête à la chasse, préoccupés par l'état de Bella. Carlisle était assis au bord du lit de Bella. Il se leva et je pris instantanément sa place, saisissant doucement la petite main fragile de ma belle endormie, posée sur la couette.

Nous perçûmes l'arrivée des Black avant même d'entendre le moteur de leur voiture qui empruntait le chemin. J'attendis que tout le monde soit présent dans le salon pour abandonner Bella, toujours plongée dans un sommeil profond.

Installés dans les canapés, Carlisle prit la parole :

-Bella dort à l'étage, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour son corps mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour son esprit si nous ne connaissons pas toute l'histoire.

Billy acquiesça silencieusement et regarda longuement Jacob, assis à côté de lui.

-Jake, nous devons leur dire. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne le fera pas d'elle-même.

-Mais…répondit ce dernier.

-Nous ne dirons pas que vous nous avez parlé. Nous attendrons qu'elle en parle d'elle-même mais nous devons savoir si nous voulons tous l'aider. persista Carlisle.

Jacob baissa la tête quelques secondes, fixa son père et abdiqua.

-Ok. soupira-t-il. Edward, je veux que tu lises mes pensées, çà sera plus simple.

Je répondis d'un léger signe de tête. Jacob se cala au fond du canapé et commença son récit.

-Bella a toujours passé beaucoup de temps avec nous à la réserve. Petits, nous pensions même que nous nous marierons un jour. Quand Renée l'a emmenée, c'était un véritable déchirement. Mais elle revenait tous les étés et elle passait ses journées avec nous…

Les images de leur jeunesse passaient dans l'esprit de Jacob et j'étais ému de lire ces souvenirs d'une Bella enfant, riant aux éclats, courant sur la plage, ou pleurant à chaudes larmes alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture de patrouille avec Charlie. _Sûrement à la fin de son séjour à Forks._

-C'est pour cette raison qu'elle connait nos légendes et notre statut.

-Et Charlie, le savait-il ? demanda Carlisle.

-Une enfant ne pouvait pas cacher cela. le coupa Rose, peut-être dans le secret espoir de justifier la remarque qu'elle avait faite à Isabella le soir de Thanksgiving.

-Non. Il l'a appris bien plus tard. Bella n'avait rien dit. Jamais. Nous avons dû expliquer nos légendes à Charlie quand Jake, Paul et Embry se sont transformés, voilà deux ans. répondit Billy.

-Quand nous sommes revenus ici. souffla Carlisle.

-Oui. Plus les vampires sont nombreux autour de nous, plus les porteurs du gène se transforment. expliqua Billy.

-_Intéressant_. pensa Carlisle.

-Un matin, Charlie a débarqué ici pour nous apprendre qu'il partait pour Jacksonville et qu'il ramenait Bella ici. Renée avait été retrouvée morte sur les docks et Bella avait dû l'identifier à la morgue. Quand ils sont rentrés, nous sommes allés les voir chez eux. Nous ne la reconnaissions plus. Elle qui était toujours si souriante et pleine de vie, restait assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, sans un mot. reprit Jacob.

-Charlie m'a pris à part pour m'expliquer que Renée avait été tuée par un vampire. J'étais étonné qu'il m'en parle puisque nous n'avions jamais rien dit sur vos particularités. intervint Billy.

-Charlie était vraiment très perspicace et nous avons dû lui expliquer ce que représentait notre monde et notre statut particulier. le renseigna Esmée.

-Donc Bella et Charlie étaient au courant tous les deux et n'en ont jamais parlé, même entre eux. reprit Billy, pensif. _C'était un bien lourd fardeau pour eux_.

Le silence se fit quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Esmée se chargea d'offrir des boissons à nos invités. S'éclaircissant de nouveau la voix, Jacob reprit:

-La veille de leur déménagement pour Seattle, Bella est venue dormir chez nous. Et ce soir-là, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait tout de suite reconnu la morsure. Elle n'a quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, se réveillant en hurlant. Puis, ils ont déménagé à Seattle. Charlie nous appelait très souvent et revenait passer ses weekends ici. Sans Bella. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle ne dormait presque pas. Mais ses résultats scolaires étaient toujours bons. Il espérait que ses soucis de sommeil n'allaient pas durer.

-Un soir, Charlie a appelé en nous expliquant qu'il avait une piste et qu'il allait retrouver le vampire qui avait tué Renée. continua Billy. Nous avons tout fait pour l'en dissuader mais Charlie était têtu…

-Comme Bella. dit en souriant Alice.

-Oui, Bella a hérité du caractère de son père. Quand je la regarde, je vois Charlie : secret, indépendant, têtu mais prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres et tellement fragile. répondit Billy en souriant à ma sœur.

-Le weekend où il…est mort…il ne devait pas revenir. Bella devait recevoir un diplôme et il nous avait avertis qu'ils viendraient tous les deux la semaine suivante. Alors, quand Bella a téléphoné en pleine nuit pour me dire qu'elle attendait les collègues de son père parce que Charlie avait été tué par un sang froid…poursuivit le vieux Black, des larmes naissant aux coins de ses yeux ridés.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, vous étiez déjà là, Carlisle. reprit Jake, remarquant l'émotion qui étreignait son père. J'ai voulu vous tuer, là, sous le porche de la maison de Charlie, mais Bella s'agrippait désespérément à vous. J'ai pensé qu'elle savait pour votre famille alors…

L'image floue d'une Bella accrochée au bras de Carlisle, le visage fermé mais sans aucune larme, dansa quelques instants dans l'esprit de Jacob. _J'étais rentré le lendemain avec mes frères et sœurs d'un séjour de plusieurs mois chez Eléazar_.

-Nous avons accueilli Bella à la maison mais elle ne parlait plus, hormis aux gens des pompes funèbres. Puis les obsèques ont suivi. Bella avait promis de nous rejoindre le lendemain matin mais elle n'est pas venue. J'ai eu peur pour elle, alors j'ai sauté dans ma voiture. Quand je me suis garé devant chez Charlie, son vieux pick-up n'était plus là et les clés étaient sur la porte d'entrée. Bella était partie. La meute est partie aux quatre coins de la région mais rien. continua Jacob d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de vous convier à notre réunion, Carlisle. reprit Billy après avoir reposé son verre. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que vous avez fait pour Charlie.

-Il était également notre ami, et nous nous en voulions de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela. répondit simplement Carlisle.

-Savez-vous ce que Bella a fait pendant ces deux années ? demanda Jasper.

-Six mois après l'enterrement, nous avons reçu une carte postale de Los Angeles avec au dos un simple mot : « Bella ». Puis une seconde trois mois plus tard : la même carte postale mais cette fois avec une petite phrase : « Merci pour tout ». raconta Jacob en allant se poster devant la baie vitrée. Puis plus rien. Et un soir de juin, le téléphone de la cuisine sonna. C'était Bella. Elle nous annonçait qu'elle allait revenir vivre à Forks. Elle voulait absolument parler avec Sam. Alors, ils ont convenu d'un rendez-vous au nord de Sacramento. Quand Sam est rentré, il nous a expliqué la demande de Bella : elle avait besoin de la meute pour tuer les vampires qui avaient tué ses parents. En tant que chef de la meute, Sam a accepté aussitôt. Après tout, c'est notre mission première.

-Bella m'a appelé un matin en m'annonçant qu'elle serait chez nous dans la soirée. Et elle a débarqué juchée sur son énorme moto. Quand elle a enlevé son casque, je n'ai vu que la douleur et la froideur qui emplissaient son visage. Ma petite Bella avait disparu. reprit Billy.

-Ce soir-là, nous avons mis notre plan au point. Et quelques semaines suivantes, nous partions deux jours à l'est de Seattle. conclut Jacob.

-Mais comment saviez-vous où aller ? demanda Jasper, cherchant toujours à comprendre.

-Bella nous a expliqué qu'elle avait vécu dans un milieu assez difficile pendant ces deux ans et qu'elle y avait fait des rencontres, dont des vampires.

Le calme de la maison se fit immédiatement plus lourd. _Elle avait vécu avec des vampires_.

-Je ne connais pas de vampires végétariens à Los Angelès. répliqua Emmett.

-Ils n'étaient pas végétariens. répondit gravement Jacob. Mais Riley et Bree ne lui ont jamais rien fait car ils lui étaient redevables. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour eux mais ils lui étaient totalement dévoués. Ils l'appelaient, lui donner le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous. Puis Bella me prévenait et nous partions en chasse. Elle était toujours là quand nous arrivions. Et le vampire arrivait toujours à l'heure dite. Nous lui sautions dessus et Bella allumait le brasier. Il y a bien des fois où nous avons eu quelques petites blessures mais rien de grave.

-Quelles blessures ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Esmée.

-Oh, surtout des hématomes et des éraflures pour nous…fanfaronna un peu le loup.

-Et Bella ? le coupai-je alors que je m'étais promis de rester muet.

-Bella ne s'est jamais plainte de quoique ce soit. Elle a bien dû recevoir quelques coups mais jamais rien de cassé. La seule fois où son sang a un peu coulé, c'est lorsqu'Embry s'est transformé un peu trop près d'elle…

-Il l'a griffé. termina Carlisle à la place de Jacob. Il l'a griffé au bras.

Nous nous souvenions bien de cette blessure puisque Bella avait finalement accepté que Carlisle y jette un œil juste avant d'affronter Rosalie.

-Ah, je comprends que vous l'avez vue. Elle a dû vous dire qu'elle était…reprit Jake en souriant au souvenir de Bella lui faisant la morale avant de monter sur sa moto.

-tombée de moto. compléta encore une fois le docteur en souriant.

-Oui, c'est çà. Je ne sais pas qui lui a appris à se battre avant de revenir à Forks mais elle est très forte…C'est probablement ce qui l'a conduite à se considérer comme l'une des nôtres. Quand Sam et mon père ont dû lui rappeler son statut d'humaine trop fragile, nous voulions finir notre mission au plus vite. Mais nous avons fait une erreur à Port Angeles et il y a eu des blessés…

-Quelle erreur ? demanda Carlisle alors que les images des combats vues par les yeux du loup défilaient dans mon esprit.

Je voyais ma Bella, un sourire aux lèvres, esquiver plusieurs coups d'un vampire au teint hâlé et aux cheveux longs, avant que la meute ne fonde sur lui.

-Nous ne supportions plus de la mettre en danger alors nous avons voulu régler le cas de cette Victoria sans elle. Elle m'avait donné l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. murmura Jacob. Mais un autre vampire nous attendait. James. Bella est arrivée derrière nous en courant pour nous prévenir et la rousse en a profité pour lui sauter dessus… Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait et Victoria a fini comme tous les précédents. Mais Bella s'est relevée comme si de rien n'était. Elle hurlait sur nous. Elle était en colère. Victoria lui avait dit que James et elle avaient tué Bree et Riley. Elle est remontée sur sa moto, nous avons couru près d'elle jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville et nous sommes revenus directement à la réserve où Carlisle nous attendait. Elle vous avait prévenu.

J'avais déjà vu ces souvenirs quelques heures auparavant mais les revoir encore une fois, par le regard du loup, aussi affuté que le nôtre, me fit serrer les poings, ce que Jasper ne manqua pas de sentir et il nous envoya un peu de calme. _Bree_…ce prénom me frappa aussitôt. Bella l'avait pleuré pendant son sommeil à son retour de Port Angeles. _Une humaine qui pleurait un vampire_…

-J'ai voulu les empêcher de mettre Bella à l'écart, sachant très bien qu'elle réagirait très mal. Depuis son retour à Forks, je ne la reconnaissais plus vraiment. Distante, froide, très dure. J'imagine qu'elle a dû vivre des choses difficiles là-bas. Mais par moment, la Bella d'avant réapparaissait, surtout depuis qu'elle vous côtoyait. intervint Billy.

-Bella a plusieurs fois appelé Bree et l'a pleurée pendant ses cauchemars. soulignai-je, d'une voix éteinte.

-Bella nous étonnera toujours. dit doucement Carlisle en me regardant.

-Mais s'ils sont morts, comment a-t-elle retrouvé James ? interrogea Jasper, son esprit guerrier toujours vif.

-Je n'en sais rien. répondit Jacob. A notre retour de Port Ludlow, quand nous avons eu ce Laurent, elle m'a expliqué que toute guerre avait un prix à payer et que pour avoir des renseignements fiables, elle avait misé beaucoup. Je ne sais même pas où elle était avant son appel pour nous demander d'évacuer la réserve…

-Elle était repartie à Los Angelès. dirent ensemble Billy et Carlisle.

-Mais nous y étions également…intervins-je, étonné.

-Au moment où vous y étiez, elle était remontée à Sacramento. indiqua Carlisle.

_Nous avions dû nous croiser…de si peu_…

-Bella nous a appelés, nous avons emmené tout le monde à La Push et vous nous y avez rejoints. La suite, vous la connaissez. reprit Jake, qui repassait encore et encore les scènes du dernier combat.

-Restent-ils des vampires sur la liste d'Isabella ? demanda Carlisle.

-Non, nous avons eu les cinq. répondit Jake d'un ton plutôt fier.

-_Un loup reste un loup_. pensâmes Jasper, Carlisle et moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mais un loup qui était devenu notre allié. Grâce à Bella…


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une pièce de taille moyenne, faiblement éclairée par la lumière du jour, occultée par de lourds rideaux. Je mis quelques secondes pour reconnaitre l'endroit. J'étais dans la chambre d'ami, chez les Cullen. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers la porte et mon regard croisa une paire d'yeux dorés. Edward, adossé contre la porte fermée. Mon cœur rata quelques battements. _Comment devais-je me comporter avec lui ? Après tout, j'étais partie sans rien dire. Et les autres ? Comment allaient-ils agir avec moi ?_

Toutes ces questions sans réponse firent monter des larmes. Ce que le vampire séduisant qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi ne put éviter de remarquer…

-Bella ! As-tu mal ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait, laissant entrer Carlisle, suivie d'Esmée. Leur apparition fit redoubler mes pleurs.

_J'avais perdu ma nouvelle famille._

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? questionna à son tour Carlisle en s'approchant.

Mais je ne pouvais répondre à cette question. Ou plutôt, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. _Pourquoi pleurais-je ?_ Bien entendu, j'avais mal, physiquement, mais pas tellement plus que lors de mes précédentes blessures. Je pleurais simplement ma vie perdue.

Durant ces deux années, j'avais refoulé au plus profond de moi toutes ces craintes, toute cette peine…la disparition atroce de mes parents…ma déchéance à Los Angeles…la douleur physique…la peur…la solitude…Tout ressortait maintenant, alors que la dernière cible de ma colère avait disparu…

Carlisle s'approcha encore et posa sa main sur mon bras mais je le repoussai vivement, enfonçant mon visage dans l'oreiller pour ne pas avoir à les regarder.

-Bella, tu ne crains plus rien ici. Et nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Laisse-moi faire mon travail. dit-il doucement.

Je levai la tête vers lui. Esmée se tenait derrière lui et ils me souriaient. Les souvenirs de mon retour à Forks affluèrent: leurs regards sur moi lors de notre première rencontre, leur patience, leur accueil lorsque je venais à la villa...

Je pivotai légèrement vers eux et saisis finalement la main que Carlisle tendait vers moi.

-Comment te sens-tu Bella ?

-Fatiguée…et perdue… je murmurai ce dernier mot, les larmes aux yeux.

-Prends ton temps, Bella. Nous sommes là. dit-il simplement, en posant la main sur ma joue. Esmée va te monter un plateau, il faut que tu manges un peu.

-Non…je préfèrerais me lever et…

-Reste allongée. Tu te lèveras demain. promit Carlisle avant que les trois vampires ne sortent de la pièce en silence.

Esmée remonta deux minutes plus tard, déposant un plateau sur mes genoux. Je bus doucement le bol de soupe pendant qu'elle me coiffait.

-Edward…commençai-je difficilement, cherchant mes mots.

-Il est sorti chasser avec ses frères, et en rentrant, ils iront donner de tes nouvelles à la meute. répondit-elle avant que je ne termine ma question.

-Esmée, pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? dis-je alors qu'elle reposait la brosse.

-Quoi donc Bella ?

-Vivre… J'ai perdu les loups et …je vous ai perdus…. répondis-je avant de baisser la tête, pour ne pas lui montrer mes larmes.

Esmée ne répondit rien, me prenant simplement dans ses bras alors que j'enfouissais mon visage dans son épaule.

-Je suis tellement perdue, Esmée. sanglotai-je. Je pensais être suffisamment forte mais je ne le suis pas…

-Tu es forte Bella. Tu as perdu tes parents, tu t'es retrouvée seule. Ta vie n'a pas été facile, ma chérie. Tu penses nous avoir perdus mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes là, avec toi. Tu devrais dormir un peu, çà ira mieux demain. dit-elle en embrassant mon front avant de m'aider à me recoucher.

Carlisle entra, une seringue à la main.

-Tu ne veux pas le dire mais je vois que tu as mal, Bella. me dit-il doucement en prenant mon bras pour m'y injecter quelque chose. C'est de la morphine. Cà va te soulager rapidement. Nous reparlerons demain.

xxx

(EPOV)

_Comment s'obliger à la patience alors que tout mon être souffre de la voir dans cet état ?_ A chacune de ses larmes, je voudrais me précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et la calmer. A chacun de ses sanglots, j'aimerais la bercer, pressée tout contre mon torse. Mais je devais l'attendre. _Attendre qu'elle revienne vers moi._ Et malgré toute la souffrance que cela pouvait m'occasionner, je l'attendrai.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jasper qui m'avait rejoint alors que je fixai mon piano depuis un moment sans oser le toucher.

-Plus que ma vie, Jasper…répondis-je.

Mon frère s'assit à côté de moi, sur le banc, et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Carlisle refuse que je l'aide, sauf si çà devient trop intense. Il veut qu'elle reprenne pied toute seule.

-Tu crois qu'elle…reviendra vers moi ? osai-je, tremblant.

-Elle est trop torturée pour le moment pour que je puisse te le dire. Même notre devineresse en chef ne saurait te le certifier. plaisanta-t-il alors qu'Alice nous rejoignit en sautillant.

-Esmée va essayer de la faire manger un peu. expliqua notre lutin.

Alors, nous tendîmes l'oreille, percevant clairement le moindre son de la chambre.

-Edward…demanda la voix étranglée de Bella.

_Elle s'inquiétait de mon absence_.

-Il est sorti chasser avec ses frères, et en rentrant, ils iront donner de tes nouvelles à la meute. répondit notre mère.

-Mais pourquoi Esmée…commença Alice.

-Elle souffre déjà suffisamment, la coupa Carlisle qui arrivait à nos côtés. N'en rajoutons pas avec les émotions.

Jasper acquiesça. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à gérer tout ce que ressentait Bella.

-Esmée, pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? reprit Bella à l'étage.

-Quoi donc Bella ?

-Vivre… J'ai perdu les loups et …je vous ai perdus…. sanglota Bella avant de se taire quelques minutes.

_Elle pleurait surement_.

-Mais pourquoi pense-t-elle nous avoir perdus ? s'emporta Alice.

-Les loups la refusent dans leur monde et Edward lui a refusé le notre…

-Mais, je ne pouvais pas renier le pacte et…

-Je sais Edward. Mais elle n'a entendu que ton « non » et pas tes explications. Alors, pour elle, nous l'avons rejetée. Et puis, elle pense que ce qu'elle a fait à ces vampires nous a fait la rayer de nos vies. J'ai compris sa pensée quand je l'ai retrouvée l'autre nuit chez Billy. expliqua Carlisle. Nous allons devoir lui montrer qu'elle fait toujours partie de la famille.

-Je suis tellement perdue Esmée. Je pensais être suffisamment forte mais je ne le suis pas…continuait Bella alors que Jasper serrait de plus en plus les poings pour contrôler le flot de tristesse qui lui arrivait de plein fouet.

-Je vais lui refaire une injection, elle se calmera et dormira. Allez chasser les garçons. conseilla Carlisle avant de rejoindre l'étage.

A notre retour, je me réinstallai dans la chambre de Bella, surveillant son sommeil, m'imprégnant de son odeur, mémorisant chacun des traits de son visage. Aux environs de midi, sa respiration se modifia légèrement, ainsi que son rythme cardiaque, signe qu'elle se réveillait doucement. Je prévins Carlisle qui apparut à mes côtés la seconde suivante.

Bella ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux chocolat qu'elle posa instantanément sur moi, puis sur mon père, avant d'esquisser un très léger sourire. Son cœur palpita un peu plus fort et ses joues rosirent un peu, ce qui nous fit sourire. Carlisle s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle alors que je restai en retrait, près de la porte. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit doucement et se laissa ausculter.

-Veux-tu te lever un peu, Bella ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et pivota doucement dans son lit pour s'asseoir au bord du matelas. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle grimaça et se rassit aussitôt. Mon père tendit sa main vers elle mais elle refusa son aide.

-Edward, propose-lui ton aide. Peut-être acceptera-t-elle si çà vient de toi. dit Carlisle uniquement pour mes oreilles.

J'avançai doucement vers le lit et lui tendit la main. Elle leva sur moi son regard si profond et expressif.

xxx

(BPOV)

Quand j'ouvris les yeux ce matin-là, Carlisle et Edward étaient dans ma chambre. En voyant Edward, posté près de la porte, je ne pus retenir un sourire. _Il était près de moi et je me sentais mieux._ Sans savoir pourquoi…ou plutôt si je le savais…

Mais je craignais que la douleur qui m'avait envahie sans jamais plus me lâcher lorsque je suis partie de chez eux pour Los Angelès, ne s'amplifie encore lorsqu'il me repousserait, déçu de la mission que je m'étais imposée.

Alors, quand il se plaça devant moi et me présenta sa main pour que je puisse me lever, mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de bondir dans ma poitrine. Le contact avec sa peau lisse et froide me parut des plus naturels et lorsque je fus enfin debout, je m'empressai de lever les yeux sur son visage parfait et de lui murmurer « merci ». Il plaça alors son autre main sur les nôtres quelques secondes et me sourit tendrement. Esmée entra, portant quelques vêtements sur son bras et s'approcha de nous.

-Te voilà debout ma chérie ! Je vais t'aider pour la salle de bain. dit-elle en souriant.

Cette femme était vraiment un ange. J'acquiesçai et après avoir lâché, à regret, la main d'Edward, me dirigeai doucement vers la salle de bain, aidée d'Esmée.

Après une bonne douche, Carlisle me permit de descendre à la cuisine. Je descendis doucement l'escalier, marche à marche, soutenue par le bras de Carlisle, passé sur ma taille.

-Hé Bellissima ! La marmotte est enfin réveillée ! s'écria Emmett, installé devant l'écran plat du salon.

Je m'arrêtai pour lever les yeux vers lui. Jasper, Alice et Edward se tenaient près de lui.

-Bonjour Emmett. répondis-je simplement en souriant.

Mon regard balaya la pièce et je tombai sur Edward. Durant une seconde, j'eus l'impression de voir de la tristesse sur son visage mais l'instant suivant, il me regardait, souriant légèrement.

-Bonjour tout le monde. repris-je alors que je descendais les dernières marches, toujours accompagnée de Carlisle, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où Esmée m'attendait.

A mon retour au salon, Edward était parti. Déçue, je prétextai de la fatigue pour repartir dans ma chambre et ne pas en ressortir jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Allongée en travers du lit, dans le noir, je laissais mes pleurs me submerger. Déçue de moi car, au fond de moi, j'aimais toujours Edward. Même après notre dispute. Même après son refus. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes sentiments profonds et cela me désarçonnait. _Je ne faisais pas partie de leur monde. En fait, je ne faisais plus partie d'aucun monde._

Pendant ces deux années, j'avais navigué en eaux troubles. Après la violence des squatts dans lesquels j'avais échoué à mon arrivée à L.A., et ma rencontre nocturne avec Bree, pauvre enfant, à peine adolescente, transformée en vampire, le monde « surnaturel », comme se le plaisent à l'appeler les pseudos gourous qui ne l'ont jamais côtoyé, ne m'avait plus du tout lâché. Cette nuit, je vivais parmi eux mais n'étais pas des leurs. Et je craignais déjà la prochaine discussion où ils me demanderaient d'en sortir…comme avec la meute.

Quelques légers coups frappés contre ma porte me sortirent de mes pensées, mais je ne répondis rien et fermai les yeux, les larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues.

Une main fraiche et légère essuya quelque peu ma joue droite. J'ouvris alors les yeux. Alice était assise en tailleur près de moi, Jasper et Emmett, debout, près du lit.

-Peut-on faire quelque chose pour toi, Bella ? demanda-t-elle doucement en essuyant mon autre joue.

Je répondis négativement de la tête. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi. _J'avais perdu Edward toute seule_.

-Tu m'as manqué Bella. commença Alice alors qu'elle posait de nouveau sa main sur ma joue.

Instantanément, des larmes réapparurent au coin de mes yeux.

-Je suis désolée Alice. Je…Edward ne…et puis je devais…balbutiai-je, tentant de retenir le flot qui pointait au coin de mes yeux, à la simple évocation de son prénom.

-Du calme Bella. me coupa Alice en me prenant la main. Tu es revenue, et tu es vivante, c'est le principal.

-Grâce à toi, les Quileutes ne nous considèrent plus comme des ennemis. ajouta Jasper.

-Et surtout, on a pu mettre une bonne raclée à ce James. termina Emmett, tout sourire.

_James_…Les images de son brasier dansèrent brutalement dans mon esprit mais aucun souvenir de la suite.

Le trou noir.

_Que s'était-il passé dans la clairière ? Les loups avaient-ils été blessés ? James avait-il attaqué les Quileutes ? Avaient-ils été blessés par ma faute ? Edward avait-il su ?_

Toutes ces questions et aucune réponse….je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler.

-Bella, calme-toi. De quoi as-tu peur ? intervint Jasper en s'asseyant près de moi.

-Je ne me souviens pas ! Si…si les loups ont été blessés… tentai-je de lui expliquer

-Non, Bella, personne n'a été blessé. coupa-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Tu les as tous sauvés, Bella.

xxx 

(EPOV)

J'étais sorti dans le jardin pour me calmer. Calmer ma jalousie et ma frustration. J'avais été jaloux de constater que Bella laissait mon père la toucher et pas moi.

_Ridicule_. Je le savais bien mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

A chacun de ses moments de lucidité, je m'étais trouvé près d'elle. Carlisle me disait d'être patient avec elle, qu'elle devait être perdue. Je recherchais son contact mais elle ne semblait pas rechercher le mien. Quand elle avait accepté ma main à son lever ce matin, mon cœur mort avait bondi dans ma poitrine. Mais elle m'avait relâché sans m'adresser le moindre regard et déçu, j'étais redescendu au salon. Puis elle était descendue. Son regard avait croisé le mien quelques dixièmes de secondes mais encore une fois, elle s'était détournée et était partie rejoindre Esmée. Depuis l'extérieur, je l'avais entendue repartir dans sa chambre puis j'avais entendu quelques sanglots. Carlisle avait fait signe aux autres de ne pas bouger. Alors, personne n'avait monté cet escalier pour la rejoindre. Pas même moi.

Adossé à un chêne centenaire à la limite de la propriété, j'écoutais le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, la musique nocturne de la rivière qui coulait en contrebas, et en sourdine, la mélodie faible du cœur de Bella.

Un mouvement furtif à la porte de la maison…des odeurs familières…mes frères et sœurs venaient vers moi.

-Assez Edward ! commença brutalement Alice. Va la rejoindre !

-Alice, tais-toi s'il te plait. répondis-je d'un ton las. Elle ne veut pas de moi.

-Mais où es-tu allé pêcher cela ? reprit Rose en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

S'en suivit une discussion avec ma fratrie d'où je sortis chamboulé mais heureux, surtout après le discours de Jasper : Bella souffrait, elle doutait…mais pas de moi…_Elle m'aimait_.

Deux journées passèrent durant lesquelles Bella faisait quelques apparitions parmi nous et s'installait dans le salon. Elle avait repris quelques forces et son visage semblait plus reposé. Elle avait accepté qu'Alice ou Esmée lui tiennent la main et osait parfois soutenir quelques secondes mon regard. Carlisle avait sensiblement diminué la médication et Bella avait retrouvé un sommeil agité. Mais mon père n'avait pas voulu que je passe la nuit auprès d'elle. _Pas encore_ avait-il pensé à mon intention.

Alors, je jouais du piano… Du Debussy.

Et je composais… Des berceuses.

Bella m'inspirait, mais à chaque fois que la dernière note de ma nouvelle composition s'effaçait dans le silence nocturne, c'était invariablement le son d'une berceuse. A intervalles réguliers, nous l'entendions sangloter et geindre. Carlisle y allait mais nous, nous ne bougions pas. Nous la laissions reprendre possession de sa vie et de ses émotions. Alors, à chaque plainte de Bella, je jouais un peu plus fort, espérant que la mélodie ne la calme comme lorsque je lui fredonnais son air préféré quand elle s'endormait dans mes bras.

Cette nuit-là, alors que je modifiai de quelques ritournelles ma berceuse et que Bella semblait se battre encore contre ses rêves, un petit élément infime se modifia : Bella s'était levée. Nous entendions ses pas dans la chambre. Puis ses pas s'étaient accélérés et se faisaient de plus en plus clairs. Elle descendit l'escalier en courant alors que je m'étais détourné de mon clavier pour l'observer et se jeta contre moi. Instinctivement, elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je refermai mes bras sur elle. _Elle m'était enfin revenue_.


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Carlisle avait jugé que je n'avais plus besoin de morphine, ce qui m'avait quelque peu réjouit puisque j'avais une peur bleue des piqûres. Mais les cauchemars étaient réapparus. Moins forts. Moins terrifiants. Plus flous. Mais ils me réveillaient au moins une fois par nuit. Quand j'ouvrais les yeux dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, j'y étais toujours seule. Ma main cherchait instinctivement le corps d'Edward à mes côtés, mais il n'était pas là.

Une discussion avec Alice et Rosalie une fin d'après-midi avait ébranlé ce à quoi je m'étais forcée à croire. Car oui, une fois la colère de notre dispute passée et la fureur née de mon départ de Forks envolée, je m'étais forcée à croire au fait qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas. Et j'avais cru mon propre mensonge, puisqu'il me permettait d'assouvir ma vengeance. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous disparus. Tous les vampires que j'avais chassé avaient péri. _Hormis dans mes cauchemars_... Mon mensonge sur Edward s'effritait de plus en plus. Et j'en souffrais de plus en plus.

Alice et Rose étaient venues pour comprendre, Jasper ne supportant plus de se débattre dans toute cette mélancolie. Et il s'avérait qu'Edward m'aimait toujours. C'était à moi de faire le premier pas. A moi d'effacer mes peurs. _Prendre une décision_.

C'était sur ces pensées que je m'étais endormie cette nuit-là. Et lorsque l'image de la tête arrachée de James gisant à mes pieds réapparut encore une fois et que j'ouvris les yeux, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ma main cherchant désespérément Edward dans le lit vide, je laissai enfin mon cœur prendre le dessus.

Une mélodie jouée au piano résonnait faiblement dans la maison. Les yeux emplis de larmes, je me levai, dévalai les escaliers en courant, oubliant la douleur de mes cotes, traversai le salon aux yeux de toute la famille, et me jetai dans les bras d'Edward qui s'était détourné de son instrument. Son odeur qui me submergea lorsque je nichai instinctivement mon nez dans son cou, le contact de son torse puissant et glacé contre ma peau, la sécurité et le bien-être qui s'installèrent aussitôt lorsqu'il referma ses bras sur moi…_Tout cela m'avait manqué…et je l'avais retrouvé_.

Après quelques minutes qui me parurent des secondes, il s'était reculé doucement puis avait levé mon visage vers le sien. Il avait essuyé mes larmes…larmes de peur et de joie mêlées…avait plongé son regard dans le mien. Puis, il approcha doucement son visage du mien, ne lâchant pas mes yeux. Son souffle frais glissa sur mes joues avant qu'il ne pose délicatement sa main sur l'une d'elle. Puis il me chuchota « je t'aime Bella » avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le contact de ses lèvres froides et lisses me fit frissonner et j'accentuai alors le baiser. _Notre premier baiser…si parfait_…

Ma malheureuse condition d'humaine me fit briser ce moment si intense pour reprendre mon souffle en chuchotant un « foutue condition humaine », ce qui le fit sourire alors qu'il embrassait mon front et me serrait contre lui. A cet instant, mon cerveau sembla se remettre en marche et je remarquai que toute la famille nous observait depuis les canapés, des sourires émus sur leurs visages divins.

Puis ils reprirent leurs occupations et Edward m'attira contre lui avant de se réinstaller devant son piano. Alors qu'il laissait ses mains danser sur le clavier, je profitais de cette sensation de me retrouver tout contre lui, de ce bonheur qui m'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il se tournait pour embrasser tendrement mes cheveux ou mon front. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi mais j'aurais voulu que cela dure éternellement.

Une sensation bien connue me sortit de mes rêveries et je me levai rapidement pour courir vers la porte d'entrée. _Les loups !_

-Les loups arrivent ! m'écriai-je, heureuse, alors que je m'arrêtai devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Les Cullen se tenaient quelques mètres derrière moi, immobiles.

-Bella, il va vraiment falloir que tu nous expliques comment tu fais. marmonna Emmett.

-Comment je fais quoi? répondis-je, surprise par sa phrase.

-Tu perçois les loups en même temps que nous. expliqua Jasper.

-Oh ! Çà ! Disons qu'il faut savoir s'adapter pour survivre. Et que j'ai quelques capacités! répondis-je en riant, ouvrant la porte et me précipitant dehors à la rencontre de la meute.

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry et Jacob sortirent au même moment de la ligne d'arbres, sous leur forme humaine.

-Bella ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à te surprendre sous ta douche, n'est-ce pas ! s'esclaffa Jake en courant vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Justement, nous nous demandions comment elle pouvait faire cela alors...

-...que je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite humaine banale. terminai-je pour Emmett qui s'était avancé vers Sam, quelque peu refroidie par ce rappel involontaire de ma différence.

Je saluai les autres rapidement et voulus m'éloigner vers la forêt pour me calmer mais deux bras puissants me rattrapèrent et me serrèrent contre un torse froid. _Edward_.

-Excuse-le, ma belle, Emmett peut être maladroit. chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue. Et je ne te laisserai plus t'éloigner de moi. Allez, rentrons. Esmée est déjà en train de préparer une gigantesque collation pour nos amis.

xxx 

(EPOV)

Rosalie venait de mettre une tape réprobatrice sur le crane de mon immense frère.

-Je suis désolé, Edward. Çà m'a échappé. Je ne voulais pas...tenta-t-il de s'excuser.

-C'est auprès de Bella que tu devrais t'excuser, Emmett. le coupai-je avant de me diriger vers ma belle alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement pour fuir vers la forêt.

-Ce serait plus facile si tu la transformais ce soir. bougonna-t-il alors que j'attrapai la taille de ma moitié et la plaquait contre mon torse avant de l'embrasser.

Elle fit demi-tout, se blottit quelques instants contre moi, inspirant profondément pour se calmer et accepta finalement de rentrer avec moi.

Les Quileutes étaient tous installés autour du bar de la cuisine alors qu'Esmée venait de mettre en route une tournée de crêpes.

-Ils se damneraient pour des crêpes, Esmée! rit Bella en entrant dans la cuisine, se détachant de mes bras pour rejoindre ma mère qui la serra contre elle quelques secondes.

Jacob se leva et serra une nouvelle fois Bella dans ses bras.

-Je suis content de te retrouver enfin comme avant, Bella. dit doucement Jacob qui s'était relevé pour prendre Isabella une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Nous observions la scène et avions compris ce que Jacob voulait dire par « comme avant ». _A_ _ses yeux, la Bella de son enfance était revenue_.

-Et tu as enfin quitté ce maudit pistolet ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'être jaloux de ton « meilleur ami » ajouta-t-il en regardant Bella dans les yeux.

Elle passa machinalement sa main sur son côté, à la place occupée pendant des semaines par son holster, et acquiesça silencieusement, un petite sourire sur les lèvres.

-_Remercie ta famille pour avoir rendu cela possible_,_ Edward._ pensa-t-il en posant ses yeux sombres sur moi alors que Bella s'était blottie contre lui et avait fermé les yeux. _Et merci de_ _t'occuper d'elle ainsi_.

J'hochai simplement la tête et transmis le message aux autres sans que Bella ne s'en rende compte. Alors qu'elle se séparait de l'indien, Emmett se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, la décollant du sol.

-Excuse-moi sœurette ! Parfois, je suis...s'excusa mon frère.

-un idiot...oui, je sais...mais je t'aime quand même Emmett. le coupa Bella avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu ne supportes simplement pas qu'une faible humaine te surprenne mon grand ! s'exclama -t-elle alors en riant. Les loups m'ont appris quelques petits trucs indispensables pour survivre dans votre monde terrifiant. Mais avec un frère comme toi, je n'ai plus rien à craindre. conclut-elle en se moquant d'Emmett avant de revenir dans mes bras.

xxx 

(BPOV)

Après plusieurs semaines de convalescence parmi les Cullen, j'avais repris mon travail. Ces dernières semaines s'étaient déroulées comme dans un rêve. Je ne pouvais plus me passer d'Edward. _Il était mon oxygène…mon cœur…ma vie_.

Les Quileutes venaient souvent nous rendre visite et j'avais retrouvé le sourire, même si certaines nuits, les cauchemars réapparaissaient. Mais Edward était toujours à mes côtés. Je leur avais tout raconté sur mes deux années à Los Angelès.

La vie dans la rue. Les squatts. Les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles je m'étais retrouvée. La nécessité de savoir se battre pour survivre. Puis ma rencontre avec Riley et Bree alors que j'étais intervenue pour protéger Bree avant de savoir qu'elle était un vampire. Bree avait été mordue le lendemain de ses douze ans et ne supportait pas son statut vampirique, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer des humains mais y était forcée par sa soif. Elle vivait avec Riley qui l'avait prise sous son aile. Alors quand moi, jeune humaine, m'était interposée pour protéger Bree, sans craindre pour ma propre vie, ils s'étaient sentis redevables et étaient devenus mes amis. Nous restions ensemble, à bonne distance pour que l'appel de mon sang ne leur soit pas trop insupportable. Je leur avais parlé de ma vie, de la mort de mes parents. Et ils m'avaient parlé de leurs transformations Riley avait un pouvoir: il pouvait insinuer des décisions dans l'esprit des gens. De là était née ma vengeance. Ils retrouvaient les vampires qui avaient tué mes parents, Riley influait sur leurs décisions et m'appelait pour le rendez-vous. Et je prévenais la meute. Mais eux aussi avaient finalement disparu...

Je m'étais sentie soulagée après cet aveu. Un poids avait disparu de mon cœur. J'étais passée dans les bras de tous les Cullen durant toute la soirée.

Je leur avais tout dit...

ou presque...

J'avais juste occulté l'épisode Démétri. 

J'avais pris la décision de redécorer la maison de Charlie…enfin, ma maison…pour que nous puissions avoir un peu de tranquillité...une vie à nous...juste Edward et moi... loin de la fratrie... et nous passions une bonne partie de nos soirées à discuter peintures et décorations avec Esmée. Je me sentais enfin capable de tourner la page. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel était couvert, menaçant, les orages de l'été arriveraient plus vite que prévu. Nous n'étions qu'en mai. Carlisle était à l'hôpital pour 24 heures, Esmée était à la villa et la fratrie était partie en chasse jusqu'au lendemain. J'avais donc prévu de passer cette journée chez moi, pour préparer nos travaux de peinture du weekend, après avoir terminé mes heures à la bibliothèque.

Alors que je rangeais les nouveaux ouvrages dans la réserve, mon portable vibra. Et mon cœur se figea en entendant la voix de mon interlocuteur : Démétri.

-Alors, Isabella? Toujours vivante à mon plus grand bonheur ! sussura une voix glaciale à l'autre bout.

-Que veux-tu Démétri? dis-je d'une voix égale, masquant tant bien que mal mes émotions.

-Tu as fait un pacte avec moi. Je viens récupérer mon dû, tout simplement chère Isabella.

Alors que j'allais répondre, il ajouta, cynique:

-J'espère que tu profites de ta petite vie avec les Cullen. Je suis sûr que cet épisode devrait intéresser les Volturi...

-Ne les mêle pas à çà. C'est entre toi et moi, Démétri ! répondis-je, en colère.

Il menaçait ma nouvelle famille! Je connaissais les Volturi, cette famille régnante dans le monde vampirique. Riley, et Démétri, lui-même, m'en avaient parlé.

-Une humaine parmi des végétariens...sans compter ton talent à résister à Jane, ma chère ! Aro et Marcus se feront une joie de faire le déplacement. continuait-il.

-Crois-tu que les Volturi seront heureux d'apprendre que tu as eu besoin d'une pauvre petite humaine comme moi pour gagner contre Jane et la faire disparaître? sifflai-je.

Mon interlocuteur grogna à ma répartie. _Touché _! pensai-je en souriant.

-Alors, restons-en là Démétri...

-Oh que non. Juste toi et moi alors. Et le plus fort gagnera Isabella ! Si j'ai ce que je demande, je ne préviendrai pas les Volturi. Je te rappelle dans une heure. dit-il avant de partir dans un rire hystérique et de couper la communication.

_Il savait déjà qu'il gagnerait...et je devais protéger les Cullen..._

Je n'avais plus le temps de parler aux Cullen. Je m'excusai auprès de mon chef, prétextant un léger malaise et me précipitai vers ma maison.

Je poussai violemment le canapé et récupérai mon beretta que j'avais caché avec le journal, sous la latte du plancher du salon. _Edward en aurait besoin pour comprendre mon geste_. Je sanglai mon holster sous mon sein, fermai mon blouson de cuir et filai vers la réserve. Je savais qu'Alice, malgré la cordiale entente entre Cullen et Quileutes, ne verrait rien de mes décisions une fois là-bas. 

Garée le long de la Push, j'attendais l'appel de Démétri. La sonnerie retentit et me replongea instantanément en ce mois de novembre où j'attendais l'appel de Riley. _Sauf que cette fois, j'avais rendez-vous avec la mort._..

Je coupai le moteur de ma moto devant la cabane des Black. Billy y était seul. La meute était partie vers le nord et ne rentrerait pas avant ce soir.

-Comment vas-tu, Bella ? demanda le vieil indien.

-Bien, Billy.

-Et avec Edward? Et les Cullen ?

-Ils sont si gentils Billy. J'ai l'impression de retrouver une famille. répondis-je, d'une voix que je voulus enjouée.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien? redemanda-t-il.

_Billy me connaissait tellement bien._

-Je...Je me demandais juste si Edward ou Carlisle accepteraient de me...transformer. bredouillai-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Ils attendent juste que tu ailles mieux pour le faire. Et même si je m'étonne à te dire cela, je suis heureux de savoir que cela arrivera bientôt. Ils attendaient juste que la vraie Bella réapparaisse. Et je leur serais redevable à vie pour m'avoir ramené la vraie Bella. expliqua-t-il en tapotant ma main.

_Si tu savais Billy..._

Mais je disparaîtrais en étant redevenue la Bella que mes parents chérissaient tant. Cette constatation me réchauffa quelque peu le cœur.

-Tiens, Billy. Peux-tu donner cela à Jake quand il rentrera? C'est important. demandai-je en sortant le paquet contenant le journal de la poche intérieure de mon blouson et en le lui tendant.

-Bien sûr, Bella. sourit-il.

J'avais l'impression de revivre cette nuit, juste avant de me retrouver seule face à James. L'angoisse me prenant les tripes, je m'approchai de Billy et le serrai dans mes bras.

-Merci Billy, merci pour tout. chuchotai-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de remonter sur ma moto. 

Il me restait 30 minutes. 30 minutes avant de me retrouver face à ce vampire. Mais je faisais çà pour les protéger. _Pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Les Cullen et les loups. Et Edward_...

Prise d'un dernier élan d'émotions, j'attrapai mon portable et pianotai un message:

_**Je vous aime tous...plus que ma propre vie...Bella**_

et l'envoyai à tous.

En une seule pression de mon pouce, j'avais envoyé tout mon amour à ceux qui comptaient pour moi: Esmée et Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, Jacob et Sam, et surtout Edward.

J'observai la petite icône graphique qui clignota durant l'envoi du message avant de laisser apparaître la confirmation d'envoi puis éteignis mon téléphone. Je regardai une dernière fois le Pacifique, emplissant mes poumons de l'air chargé d'embruns et fermai les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris une minute plus tard, la vraie Bella était rangée dans un coin de mon esprit et la Bella implacable et dépourvue d'émotions venait de reprendre le contrôle. 

Agenouillée devant la tombe de mon père, je réajustai pour la cinquantième fois le bouquet de freesias roses et blancs que je venais de déposer. _Trop nerveuse Bella ! Ressaisis-toi_! Je soufflai une bonne fois pour me détendre. Mes doigts caressèrent la crosse métallique de mon « ami » dans ma poche de blouson et je me détendis. _Il aura peut-être mon sang mais il n'aura pas le plaisir de me vider avec ses crocs_. Mais un léger bruissement me parvint et je fis volte face: il était là, au bout de l'allée.

xxx 

(EPOV)

C'était la première fois que je partais loin de Bella aussi longtemps. Mes frères et sœurs avaient absolument tenu à ce que nous partions chasser au Mont Rainier et nous partions 48 heures. Je m'étais laissé convaincre par Bella qui avait rappelé une bonne dizaine de fois qu'une « tueuse de vampires » comme elle ne craignait rien, que la meute n'était pas loin, et surtout que mes parents seraient également à Forks. Nous avions tous ri à son discours, surtout quand elle sauta sur le dos d'Emmett pour mimer l'étranglement. Elle était si naturelle avec nous. Elle était redevenue telle que Charlie nous la décrivait. Et il me tardait de l'avoir auprès de moi pour l'éternité. Avec Billy et Carlisle, nous avions décidé de la laisser fêter son anniversaire en septembre avant de l'emmener en Alaska, chez nos amis de Denali, pour ne pas risquer un accident à Forks lorsqu'elle sera devenue un nouveau-né.

Nous courrions derrière des chamois lorsqu'Alice se figea, inquiète.

-Edward! Je ne vois plus Bella! dit-elle.

-Elle doit être à la réserve avec les loups. Ce n'est pas la première fois. la rassura Emmett qui était pressé de reprendre sa chasse.

-Je sais, mais...rien...juste une mauvaise impression...s'excusa notre sœur avant de reprendre sa course. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, nos portables sonnèrent. TOUS nos portables. Nous nous stoppâmes à la seconde même, nous regardant inquiets pendant une seconde, avant de saisir nos appareils. Un message de Bella. Le même pour tous.

_**Je vous aime tous...plus que ma propre vie...Bella**_

Un message groupé. Nous eûmes tous le même réflexe: regarder la liste des destinataires. Nous et les loups.

-çà ne sent pas bon. commenta Emmett en rangeant son téléphone.

-On rentre! ordonnai-je avant de me mettre à courir, suivis par les autres, vers le parking où nous avions laissé la voiture.

En chemin, j'appelai Carlisle mais je tombai sur son répondeur. Il était au bloc depuis plusieurs heures. L'angoisse montait de plus en plus. Mon téléphone sonna: Esmée.

-Edward, j'ai reçu un message de Bella! expliqua immédiatement ma mère.

-Nous aussi. Nous l'avons tous eu! Nous rentrons, nous sommes dans la voiture. répondis-je alors que nous arrivions à côté de la Jeep.

-Je vais essayer de la trouver. tenta de me rassurer Esmée.

-On arrive dans vingt minutes. dis-je. Maman ?

-Oui, Edward?

-Fais attention à toi, ce n'est pas normal. conseillai-je avant de raccrocher et de mettre le moteur en route.

Sur le chemin, mon téléphone sonna de nouveau: Jacob.

-Edward ! J'ai reçu un message de Bella ! cria-t-il. Que se passe-t-il?

-Jacob, nous sommes sur la route. Tu es le plus près de Forks. répondis-je tout aussi fort.

-Non. Nous sommes au nord, nous devions rentrer ce soir. Mais Sam a également reçu le message alors nous avons décidé de nous mettre en route. Nous serons à Forks dans dix à quinze minutes. Je vais appeler mon père au cas où Bella serait passée. dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Emmett roulait à tombeaux ouverts. A l'arrière de la Jeep, Alice eut une vision que je suivis aussitôt: Bella déposant des fleurs sur la tombe de son père, le visage impassible. Cette vision fit écho à la première qu'Alice avait perçu lors de l'arrivée de Bella à Forks. J'attrapai mon téléphone et joignis Esmée.

-Le cimetière, Esmée! dis-je sans aucune explication.

-J'y suis Edward. J'ai remonté la piste de Bella jusque sur la tombe de son père. Mais elle n'est plus là. C'est très récent. Il y a une autre odeur, Edward, un vampire...

-Je m'en doutais. répondit Emmett à mes cotés, serrant encore plus fort le volant.

-On le connait? demandai-je.

-Je crois...je crois que c'est Démétri...lâcha notre mère.

-Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là? cria Emmett en appuyant encore plus fort sur l'accélérateur.

Au même moment, le téléphone de Jasper sonna. Ce dernier mit le haut-parleur.

-Les gars, c'est moi. fit Jacob, la voix tremblante. Je viens d'avoir mon père. Bella est passée le voir il y a une demi-heure environ et elle lui a laissé un paquet pour moi en lui disant que c'était très important. On sera à la réserve dans moins de dix minutes. Et vous ?

-Pareil. On se rejoint chez Billy. tranchai-je. Jake, Esmée a perdu la trace de Bella au cimetière.

-Au cimetière? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle...

-Il y avait un vampire avec Bella là-bas. dis-je le plus doucement possible.

J'entendis un hurlement à l'autre bout du fil puis la communication coupa. Je repris mon téléphone dans lequel j'entendais la course d'Esmée.

-Maman, on retrouve Jake et les loups chez Billy Black. lui dis-je.

-J'ai entendu, mon chéri. Je remonte la piste de Démétri et Bella. Rejoignez-moi dès que vous le pouvez. Je m'occupe de prévenir Carlisle. chuchota notre mère.

-Reste loin de lui, il est expérimenté. Fais attention à toi, maman. dis-je en raccrochant. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett freinait à mort devant la maisonnette des Black. Billy nous attendait sur le pas de la porte, un paquet sur les genoux.

-Après l'appel de Jake, j'ai ouvert le paquet espérant y trouver quelque chose. Il t'était destiné Edward. Bella voulait que Jacob le porte à la villa dès son retour ce soir. Et j'ai trouvé çà. indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt un mot manuscrit sur une double page du carnet. _Le journal de Charlie_.

A cet instant, les loups arrivèrent, toujours sous leur forme animale.

-Elle est en danger. Elle est partie mourir pour nous protéger. poursuivit Billy, sa voix montant quelque peu dans les aigus sur la fin de la phrase.

Je fis un pas vers Billy et pris le carnet. L'écriture de Bella. Une écriture ronde mais hâtive. Elle s'était dépêchée d'écrire ce mot.

_**« Edward, **_

_**Jake t'a remis ce journal à ma demande. Ne lui en veut pas, il ne fait que m'obéir. Tu auras besoin de ce carnet pour comprendre toute l'histoire. Toi mais aussi ta famille et les Quileutes. **_

_**Quand je vous ai raconté mon histoire après ma confrontation avec James, j'ai occulté un détail. Pas pour vous mentir. Mais uniquement parce que le temps passait sans encombre et que je pensais que cela était tombé aux oubliettes. C'était sans compter sur la mémoire infaillible des vampires! Tu trouveras tous les détails dans les précédentes pages. Mais pour te résumer, j'ai fait un pacte avec un vampire pour accomplir ma vengeance. Démétri. Un traqueur, je crois. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez mais il connait votre nom. Je me sentais perdue, vide et profondément en colère. Alors je l'ai contacté pour retrouver James. Il me devait un service. Mais le prix de son service était devenu plus élevé. Alors, je lui ai promis mon sang. **_

_**Ne hurle pas Edward. Je savais très bien à cet instant, ce que cela voulait dire: la mort. Mais je m'en fichais à l'époque. Seule, je voulais juste venger mes parents et les rejoindre ne me paraissait pas une idée saugrenue. **_

_**Après la mort de James, les semaines sont passées, sans qu'il ne se montre. Mais cet après-midi, il m'a téléphoné pour réclamer son dû. Il me restait un argument pour éviter de le payer: Jane, une garde de ces fameux Volturi.**_ _**Mais, il en avait un autre bien plus fort: dire aux Volturi qu'une humaine était au courant et vivait avec vous, ce qui signifiait votre mort. Penser à la venue de ces vampires chez nous pour vous tuer m'a également fait prendre peur pour les loups. Ma défection voulait dire votre mort ainsi que celle de la meute. **_

_**Personne ne doit mourir pour moi, Edward. **_

_**Alors, j'ai pris une dernière décision: je vais y aller et vous serez saufs. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai plus peur. Merci pour cette nouvelle vie que vous m'avez offerte. Merci d'avoir cru en moi alors que j'étais au plus bas. Dis à ta famille et aux loups que je les aime et que j'ai fait çà pour vous. **_

_**Edward, ne crois pas que je me suis jouée de toi. Je t'aime tellement que je ne supporterai jamais que tu disparaisses de ma vie. Il m'a laissé une heure pour me décider. Donc je ne pourrais attendre votre retour ou celui des loups. Après avoir dit au revoir à Billy, je remettrai mon armure dépourvue de sentiments. Je laisse la vraie Bella bien au chaud dans ton coeur. **_

_**Vis pour moi Edward. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Bella »**_


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Et voici venu le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il répondra à quelques questions et surtout qu'il conclura correctement la fiction. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et surtout à lire vos commentaires. **_

_**MERCI de votre fidélité.**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

Je restais sans voix suite à ma lecture.

-Edward ? Edward? s'inquiétaient les autres.

_Elle nous protégeait_...

-Elle veut nous protéger des Volturi. réussis-je à dire en tendant le carnet à Rosalie qui s'empressa de lire le texte puis de feuilleter le journal.

-Qu'est-ce que les Volturi viennent faire dans l'histoire? demanda Jasper.

-Elle a fait un pacte avec Démétri et si elle ne l'honore pas, Démétri informera les Volturi qu'une humaine connaît notre secret. répondit Rose.

-Quel prix ? poursuivit Jasper.

-Son sang. chuchotai-je.

-Quoi ? hurla Jacob. Ce n'est pas possible !

-Du calme ! cria Billy. On se calme et on réfléchit!

Alice se plongea aussitôt dans le futur mais ne percevait rien.

-Ils doivent encore être dans la réserve. conclut-elle, dépitée par son aveuglement.

-_Tous les loups seront ici dans moins de deux minutes_. m'indiqua Sam.

Rose et Emmett cherchaient des indices dans le journal de Charlie et Bella. Carlisle nous rejoignit, le téléphone à la main, au moment où les plus jeunes loups se postaient aux côtés de leur chef. Il était en ligne avec Esmée.

-Esmée remonte leurs traces, ils vont au sud. Alice, vois-tu quelque chose ?

-Non, tant qu'elle sera dans la réserve, je ne verrais rien. répondit ma sœur.

-Bella connaît les frontières et en allant vers le sud, elle sait qu'elle va bientôt sortir de notre territoire. indiqua Billy.

-Partons vers le sud alors. décidai-je.

Puis nous nous mîmes en route, loups et vampires mélangés. En pleine course, Alice s'immobilisa, les yeux dans le vague.

Un lac. Des rochers. Des barques. Une cabane en bois. Un paysage me parvenait mais allions-nous au bon endroit?

J'en fis une description rapide à haute voix.

-_Le lac Quinault ! Les weekends pendant les vacances d'été, Charlie l'emmenait pêcher là bas. Elle détestait la pêche mais adorait le lac_. pensa Jake, avec une lueur d'espoir.

xxx

(BPOV)

Debout, à quelques mètres, devant moi dans le petit cimetière de Forks, Démétri me fixait, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Je paierai ma dette, Démétri. Mais j'aimerais juste que cela se fasse un peu plus loin. dis-je en me dirigeant doucement vers lui.

-Je peux bien te l'accorder, Isabella. Où veux-tu aller ?

-Dans la forêt, au sud.

-J'ai toute la nuit devant moi. Alors, nous irons à ta vitesse ! ricana-t-il.

_Il faisait durer le supplice_.

J'avais espérer une mort rapide, pensant que ma requête le mettrait hors de lui. Mais non. Les vampires étaient décidément imprévisibles.

Je me mis en route à travers les bois, suivie par Démétri. Une idée désespérée me vint: et si Alice avait une vision du lieu où je voulais aller?

Mais, j'étais dans la réserve quileute. Alice ne me percevait donc pas. Et puis, ils n'auraient pas le temps de revenir jusque Forks.

Malgré tout, je décidai de brusquer le destin. Il fallait que je sorte de la zone indienne et le plus court était de m'enfoncer vers le sud, en direction du lac Quinault. J'y allais tous les étés avec mon père et ce lieu était chargé en souvenirs pour moi. _Un bel endroit pour mourir_.

Je marchais d'un pas lent, ce qui commençait à énerver mon bourreau. Excédé, il m'attrapa et me balança sur son dos pour courir vers le sud. A ce train-là, nous y serions en dix minutes. Arrivés devant une rivière, il me reposa au sol. _La frontière_.

-Je ne vais plus être très patient! me dit Démétri d'une voix dure.

-C'est un lac à cinq kilomètres de l'autre côté de cette rivière. répondis-je en tentant de me montrer sereine.

Puis, nous reprîmes notre route et bientôt, le lac apparut. Le ciel était dégagé, la lune, ronde et pleine, se reflétait dans les eaux noires et brillantes. Le fond de l'air était plutôt tiède. Les hululements des chouettes résonnaient.

Démétri s'approcha de moi, saisit d'une main mon bras et plaça son autre main sur ma mâchoire. Ma main saisit mon révolver. Le vampire ouvrit la bouche, laissant apparaître ses parfaites canines porcelaines.

Un fracas se fit alors entendre dans les arbres et Démétri me lâcha, me laissant retomber lourdement au sol. Une forme fonçait sur nous. Démétri grogna et fit de même. Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans la nuit sous la violence de l'impact et les deux silhouettes furent projetées de part et d'autres. Deux vampires. Démétri et...Esmée. _Esmée était venue me sauver !_

-Esmée ! hurlai-je alors que les deux vampires courraient l'un vers l'autre une nouvelle fois.

La scène se déroulait à une vitesse ahurissante et je restais au sol, hébétée. Puis la scène se figea: Démétri avait lancé Esmée contre un arbre et elle était au sol. A cet instant, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour: Esmée, celle qui était comme une mère pour moi, allait mourir par ma faute.

-Non ! hurlai-je en courant me placer entre Démétri et Esmée.

-Bella ! Arrête ! cria à son tour Esmée.

Mais Démétri avait déjà saisi ma gorge et me soulevait à bout de bras.

-Une humaine qui défend des vampires ! ricana mon bourreau.

-Je ne défends pas des vampires, je défends ma famille! dis-je d'une voix calme qui provoqua mes propres frissons alors que je retirai le cran de sureté de mon Beretta. _Cette fois, tu vas servir, mon ami. _

Je tournai le canon vers mon cœur et l'enfonçai contre mon blouson. Mais le vampire perçu mon geste et il attrapa ma main alors que j'appuyai sur la détente. Une détonation se répercuta dans la clairière. Une douleur intense irradia mon ventre, j'entendis un bruit sourd, ma vue se troubla. C'était fini.

xxx

(EPOV)

Nous suivions l'odeur ténue de Démétri et celle un peu plus nette d'Esmée. Mais arrivés à la frontière, de l'autre côté de la rivière, l'odeur de Bella apparut. _Elle avait posé ses mains sur l'herbe_.

-Mon dieu, il va tuer Bella ! entendis-je avant qu'Esmée ne coupe la communication d'avec Carlisle.

Le bruit sourd de deux corps de vampires se fracassant l'un contre l'autre résonna dans la nuit. Nous reprîmes notre course folle.

-Elle va se mettre entre eux! récita Alice qui était prise d'une vision fugace.

-Séparons-nous. Il ne sait pas que la meute est avec nous. Les loups, contournez-le vers la gauche! ordonna Jasper.

Trois secondes plus tard, la lumière du lac nous parvenait, tout comme la voix de Bella.

-Je ne défends pas des vampires, je défends ma famille! dit-elle au moment où nous franchîmes la dernière ligne d'arbres.

Une détonation résonna et une forte odeur de sang emplit l'air. Le corps de Bella, au bout du bras du vampire, s'affaissa. Démétri siffla, ses pensées entièrement submergée par son envie du sang de l'humaine. Il ramena vers lui Bella, qui ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon.

-Il va la mordre! hurla Alice.

Vampires et loups fondirent sur Démétri et dans la cohue, je m'empressai de rattraper Bella et de la serrer contre moi avant de courir un peu plus loin. Mes sœurs et Esmée me rejoignirent alors que Démétri vivait ses dernières secondes, harcelés par mes frères et la meute.

Je déposai Bella sur l'herbe fraîche et l'examinai rapidement, comme me l'avait appris Carlisle lorsqu'il espérait me voir travailler à ses côtés à l'hôpital.

Du sang s'échappait d'une plaie béante sur son côté gauche. Esmée me tendit sa veste que j'utilisai pour compresser la plaie. Le visage de Bella était blafard, son cœur se débattait comme il pouvait.

-Bella ! Bella ! Ouvre les yeux ! Allez ma belle ! ne cessai-je de répéter en tapotant ses joues.

-Carlisle ! cria Rosalie.

Mon père arriva auprès de nous dans la seconde alors que les restes de Démétri brûlaient dans un feu allumé par Jasper, et s'agenouilla.

-La balle est ressortie. Elle n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux mais elle perd beaucoup trop de sang. analysa le médecin en pivotant légèrement le corps de Bella. Il faut stopper l'hémorragie.

Soudain, Bella ouvrit les yeux, nous fixa avec un regard terrorisé et se mit à hurler en tentant de mettre sa main sur son épaule.

-Mon Dieu ! Il l'a mordue ! constata Carlisle.

Comment cette morsure avait-elle pu m échapper ? Bella ne s'était pas réveillée en entendant nos voix. C'était la brûlure atroce du venin qui l'avait ramenée parmi nous.

-Edward, il va falloir choisir et vite ! Que faisons-nous? Veux-tu qu'elle devienne l'une des nôtres ou non? me demanda mon père.

-Je...Je ne sais pas papa...Je...bredouillai-je.

-Il faut décider et vite. La transformation va bientôt commencer.

-Edward...

La voix faible de Bella nous surprit tous. J'attrapai sa main droite et posai ma main gauche sur sa joue.

-Edward...je t'aime...chuchota-t-elle avant de se débattre.

Cette petite phrase était ce qu'il me fallait pour prendre ma décision. _Maintenant, je savais_.

xxx

(BPOV)

Je ne sais combien de temps le feu me consuma mais dans les ténèbres qui m'entouraient, je vis une lumière au bout du tunnel. Et plus je m'en approchai, plus la douleur disparaissait. Et lorsque je fis le dernier pas qui me séparait de la lumière, le silence se fit. Un silence léger, rassurant, comme si j'étais chez moi. Puis une main tiède se posa doucement sur ma joue. J'ouvris prudement les yeux. Edward se tenait là, assis tout près de moi.

Les jours suivants, je découvris ce que j'étais devenue. J'apprenais à me contrôler, sous les regards attentifs de toute la famille Cullen. Contrôler la soif. Contrôler les flots changeants d'émotions totalement opposées. Contrôler les gestes. Contrôler.

Edward restait à mes côtés mais aucun geste d'amour. Ses sentiments avaient-ils disparu pour moi maintenant que j'étais un vampire? Je ne comprenais plus sa réaction.

Un après-midi, pluvieux, alors que j'avais tenté d'amorcer une énième discussion avec lui, mes émotions de nouveau-né s'étaient de nouveau jouées de moi et je m'étais emportée contre lui et la famille qui avait tenté d'intervenir alors que nous étions dans le salon.

J'étais furieuse...et perdue...

Enfermée dans ma chambre, face à la forêt, j'espérais encore qu'Edward ouvre la porte et ne se précipite vers moi pour m'embrasser. Mais rien...

La forêt semblait m'appeler. Les loups me manquaient. _Avais-je fait le bon choix finalement ?_

A cet instant, je voulais me blottir contre Edward et qu'il me rassure, mais il ne semblait plus se soucier de mes envies, souhaitant uniquement que je renforce mon contrôle, telle une élève modèle. _Je faisais pourtant de mon mieux mais il ne revenait pas vers moi pour autant_.

Une bouffée d'angoisse me submergea et des sanglots montèrent dans ma gorge. Désemparée, j'ouvris la fenêtre et bondis depuis l'étage dans le jardin pour m'enfoncer à pleine vitesse dans la forêt, en direction de la réserve.

Les Quileutes n'avaient pas pu me rendre visite, les Cullen leur ayant expliqué que j'étais encore trop impulsive et que je risquai de leur sauter à la gorge. Mais la meute me manquait atrocement. En approchant de la maisonnette des Black, mon sentiment de sécurité réapparut, comme à mes réveils lorsqu'Edward me prenait dans ses bras alors que je n'étais encore qu'une misérable humaine. Jacob et Billy se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée. Je me figeai à quelques mètres d'eux, ne sachant comment agir. Je pouvais compter les pulsations de leurs cœurs. Je pouvais sentir leur sang chaud dans leurs veines. Je sentais le venin monter dans ma bouche...

xxx

(EPOV)

Un bruit de course nous alerta: Bella venait de s'enfuir de la villa en sautant de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Alors que j'allais courir pour la rattraper, mes frères et sœurs s'interposèrent et me barrèrent le chemin.

-Bon, il y en a assez, Edward ! J'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir m'approcher d'elle comme je le souhaite ! commença Emmett.

-Il faut rattraper Bella, elle ne se contrôle pas encore et... tentai-je de leur expliquer

-Arrête, Edward ! Si elle s'est enfuie, c'est à cause de ton comportement. Ne l'aimes-tu plus ? reprit Rose, plus doucement.

-Je l'aime Rosalie et...

-Alors pourquoi t'éloignes-tu d'elle ? Elle est perdue face à tes réactions, Edward. Tu es tellement obnubilé par le fait qu'elle est un nouveau-né que tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'elle se contrôlait bien plus que nous après nos transformations. Elle est un vampire exceptionnel, mon frère. m'expliqua calmement Jasper.

-Elle est perdue sans toi, Edward. Ne lui fait pas regretter sa transformation. ajouta Carlisle qui nous rejoignait dans le salon, Esmée à son bras. N'oublie pas sa dernière phrase face à Démétri. Elle nous considère comme sa famille.

-Pardon, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que... Où est...marmonnai-je piteusement.

-à la réserve, chez les Black. Jacob vient de téléphoner. Elle ne veut plus rentrer ici. me coupa Carlisle.

-Va la rejoindre, ramène-moi ma fille et reprenons une vie normale, à son rythme. demanda Esmée en posant sa main sur mon bras.

-Allez, on y va tous. décida Emmett avant que nous ne sortions par le jardin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous tenions devant la maisonnette des Black et la scène qui s'y déroulait me fit prendre conscience que j'avais manqué à tous mes devoirs: Bella était assise par terre, au pied du fauteuil de Billy et sanglotait, la tête et les bras posés sur les genoux du vieil indien.

-_Tu as intérêt à rattraper toute de suite tes bourdes ou je brise la trève_. pensa Jacob à mon attention, alors qu'il caressait maladroitement les cheveux de Bella. _Tu as dix minutes_.

-Allez, Edward. m'encouragea Alice en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule pour que j'avance.

Je laissai ma famille derrière moi et me dirigeai doucement vers la maison. Billy releva la tête et me sourit.

-_Elle n'est pas dangereuse Edward. Nous comptons trop pour elle._ m'expliqua-t-il silencieusement. _Elle a peur de t'avoir perdu_.

J'hochai la tête et fis les derniers pas qui me séparaient d'eux. Je m'agenouillai pour être à sa hauteur et posai délicatement ma main sur la sienne. Elle leva un regard triste sur moi, inquiète.

-Bella. chuchotai-je. Je suis désolé. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je te faisais souffrir. Je t'aime Bella. Pardonne-moi.

Elle me fixa encore une minute. Une longue minute. La plus longue de mon existence. Puis elle m'adressa un sourire timide. Elle lâcha ma main pour la déposer sur ma joue.

-Tu es tiède. murmura-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien, lui adressant mon plus beau sourire et embrassai la paume de sa main.

-Tu es doux. continua-t-elle en faisant glisser son index sur ma joue. Mais tu as peur de moi...

-Mon amour, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mes sentiments pour toi sont tellement forts que, parfois, ils me font peur. Mais quand tu es à mes côtés, tout cela disparait. J'ai besoin de toi avec moi pour l'éternité. chuchotai-je en plongeant dans son regard, toujours si expressif.

Je vis la confiance réapparaître peu à peu dans ses yeux et j'osai lui tendre une main qu'elle saisit. Je l'invitai à se relever. Elle suivit mon mouvement. Alors, j'ouvris les bras et elle se blottit contre mon torse.

Comment avais-je pu vivre ces derniers jours sans le contact de sa peau contre la mienne? Sans son odeur?

-Je ne pourrais jamais réparer les erreurs des derniers jours, ma belle. Je te demande pardon. continuai-je à chuchoter en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Dis-moi simplement que tu m'aimes, Edward. demanda-t-elle en levant ses yeux sur moi.

-Je t'aime plus que ma vie, Bella. dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

xxx

(BPOV)

Nous nous tenions, enlacés, sous le porche des Black. _Des vampires au milieu des loups_. Les Cullen nous observaient à quelques mètres. Ma nouvelle famille. Edward me tenait tout contre lui et je me délectais de son odeur qui emplissait mes narines. Doucement, il se détacha de moi et marcha doucement vers les autres.

-Bella, rentrons à la villa. dit-il

Mais il me manquait encore quelque chose avant de partir._ Comment être sure d'avoir fait les bons choix ?_

Je me retournai vers Billy et Jacob.

-Billy, je ne veux pas me séparer de vous, je sais que je suis un vampire mais...tentai-je d'expliquer mais Billy attrapa ma main.

-Bella, tu seras toujours l'une des nôtres. me coupa-t-il. Tu seras toujours notre Bella.

Par cette phrase, il effaça toutes les questions qui m'obsédaient depuis mon réveil. _Je serais toujours Bella_.

J'embrassai sa joue et me dirigeai vers les Cullen.

-Alors ? Que décides-tu Bella ? demanda Carlisle.

J'attrapai la main d'Edward, regardai une dernière fois Billy et Jake qui me souriaient pour m'encourager et posai de nouveau le regard sur la famille.

-Je rentre chez moi... avec ma famille. répondis-je simplement avant de marcher vers la forêt.

_**FIN**_


End file.
